Polaroids
by Kymie
Summary: -Sirius/Remus; Lily/James- 'Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos… Sabía que tú no tenías… ¿Te gusta' Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió. TERMINADA.
1. uno

**Nota: Quiero pedir perdón por la falta de espacios que separen una escena de otra. No es un gran inconveniente; la historia se entiende igual. No sé por qué FanFiction no me los reconoce cuando exporto el texto desde Word, y normalmente suelo subir los capítulos de madrugada así que estoy demasiado cansada para revisarlo entero y poner los espacios. Si queréis leerlo con mejor formato, podeis probar en mi LJ (la dirección está en mi perfil) ¡Gracias!**

**I**

Harry está tumbado boca arriba en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive. Es pasada la medianoche, y la luz azulada que proviene de la calle formaba un rectángulo en el techo, que Harry ve borroso porque ha dejado sus gafas encima de la mesilla. De vez en cuando siente una brisa cálida que se cuela por la ventana y Hedwig ulula suavemente en el alféizar, escrutando la noche con sus luminosos ojos ambarinos.

Es una noche de tantas en las que Harry no puede dormir por el calor, por el aburrimiento o por la nostalgia. Echa de menos a Ron y a Hermione, Hogwarts y, sobre todo, echa de menos a Sirius. Le parece que hace siglos desde la última vez que le vio, alejándose hacia la luna llena montado en _Buckbeak_.

Desde que volvió a Privet Drive, Harry escucha muchas veces en su cabeza la voz de Sirius, _pensé que podrías venir a vivir conmigo, ¿qué te parece?_ y siente una amargura en el fondo de la garganta al imaginar todo lo que podría estar haciendo en lugar de aguantar a los Dursley. Se siente un poco idiota, pero colocó la autorización de visita a Hogsmeade en la mesita de noche el primer día de verano y no la ha movido de allí. Puede ver el pergamino rojizo bajo la luz de los números digitales del despertador.

Se endereza y se apoya contra la pared, porque es inútil intentar dormirse. Hedwig abre las alas y se lanza hacia abajo en busca de algún ratón que corretea por el jardín.

Harry recorre la habitación con la mirada. El baúl está abierto a los pies de su cama y tiene ropa y libros de hechizos desperdigados por todas partes. En un rincón, _El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos_ vibra un poco, atado con el cinturón. Harry divaga un rato pensando en Hagrid y en lo feliz que le había hecho que _Buckbeak_ consiguiera escapar. Resopla y se le agita el flequillo, y entonces se le ocurre una idea.

Gatea por el colchón, que cruje un poco, hasta su baúl abierto. Rebusca en él con cuidado de no hacer ruido y por fin encuentra un libro encuadernado en piel. Vuelve a la cabecera de la cama, se pone las gafas y lo abre.

Está lleno de fotos mágicas en blanco y negro. Harry esboza una sonrisa mientras pasa páginas, sin buscar nada en particular. Se detiene.

Normalmente procura no mirar con mucho detenimiento ese álbum porque corre el riesgo de ponerse melancólico. En Hogwarts no tiene tiempo de hacerlo, y en Privet Drive normalmente su humor está lo suficientemente decaído como para no tener ganas de rebuscar en el pasado de sus padres.

Pero debería haber supuesto que, ahora que sabe mucho más de ellos, algunas fotos podrían cobrar otro significado.

Lupin está junto a su madre en primer plano. Le reconoce a pesar de no tener arrugas y llevar una gruesa bufanda manchada de nieve que le cubre la mitad de la cara. Lily está abrazándole, mirando a cámara, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

Harry alza el álbum para verla mejor a la luz y la foto se despega y cae en su regazo. Harry la recoge y lee lo que alguien ha escrito al dorso.

_Cromo revelate._

Vuelve a mirar la cara de los dos protagonistas, que parpadean sonrientes. En ese momento dos chicos, uno de ellos con gafas y el pelo revuelto, aparecen detrás de ellos y les estampan grandes bolas de nieve en la cabeza. Harry mira su varita con aprensión. Lo que hay escrito parece un hechizo, pero no le está permitido usar magia fuera del colegio.

-_Cromo revelate_ –susurra esperanzado al álbum, y espera.

La foto que tiene en la mano parece iluminarse y se tiñe de vivos colores. El rojo furioso del pelo de Lily resplandece bajo la nieve, a juego con sus mejillas. Lupin tiene la nariz muy roja también. En ese momento Lily se vuelve hacia Sirius y le dice algo, colocándose bien el sombrero de lana y agachándose para recoger nieve y vengarse.

______________________________________________________________  
Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad y Sirius y James bajaban las escaleras corriendo y empujándose el uno al otro, con Peter pisándoles los talones. Remus estaba ya en la Sala Común, enrollándose la gruesa bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, y Lily, sentada en una butaca junto a la ventana, alzó las cejas al verles llegar.

-¡Nieve, Lunático! –exclamó Sirius.

-Gracias por avisarme, Sirius, casi no me doy cuenta.

-¡Nieve! –le exigió-. ¿Por qué no estamos ya ahí abajo?

James le había tomado la delantera y se dirigía al agujero del retrato. Remus les siguió pero Lily le retuvo del brazo.

-Regalo de Navidad por adelantado –dijo, y sacó un paquete cuadrado del interior de su túnica-. Pensé en ti cuando la vi.

Remus cogió el paquete con cuidado.

-No tenías que…

-Sí, ya. Ábrelo.

Remus lo llevó a la mesa más cercana y lo desenvolvió con cuidado de no romper el papel azul. Abrió la caja de cartón y, algo se desplegó con un ruido mecánico.

_Clic._

Sonriendo ampliamente y guiñando un poco los ojos por el flash de luz, sostuvo la cámara en la mano.

-¿Te gusta?

Remus no sabía qué decir, así que le besó en la mejilla y musitó:

-Muchísimas gracias.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso un gorro de lana.

-Será mejor que bajemos ya.

Los jardines estaban cubiertos de un blanco resplandeciente, y por todas partes volaban bolas de nieve hechizadas. El lago helado brillaba y los altos árboles del Bosque Prohibido estaban cubiertos de escarcha. Sirius, James y Peter estaban en plena campaña militar, atrincherados tras los arbustos, rodando por el suelo. Cuando Remus y Lily se acercaron recibieron una lluvia de bolas de nieve.

-¡Tregua! ¡Tregua! –James se acercó a ellos cubriéndose la cabeza-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Lily –dijo Remus a través de la bufanda. Sirius y Peter se acercaron.

-Qué injusta eres, Evans. James también quiere un regalito tuyo por adelantado.

-Sirius, callado estás más guapetón –James le frotó una bola de nieve que no había lanzado por la cara.

-Sabes que eso no es posible –tosió él.

-¿El qué? ¿Que estés callado? Ya, ya lo sé.

-Peter, ¿nos puedes hacer una foto? –pidió Lily-. Junto al lago no estaría mal.

Tras explicarle cómo funcionaba, Lily le agarró del brazo y sonrió a cámara. Peter miró unos segundos a través del objetivo, encontró el botón y lo pulsó.

_Clic._

James y Sirius gritaron mientras les hundían las enormes bolas de nieve en la cabeza. Remus sacudió la cabeza, y a Lily le entró la risa.

-Ten cuidado de pasar tanto tiempo con estos dos –dijo, quitándose nieve de los ojos con el dorso de la mano y agachándose-. Dicen que la idiotez es contagiosa.

-También dicen que todas las pelirrojas son unas brujas, Remus –dijo Sirius seriamente-. Primero te agasajan con regalitos y luego te echan al caldero.

Lily aprovechó lanzarle una tanda de nieve en venganza. Sirius gritó -¡_Joder, se me ha metido por debajo del jersey!_- y Remus recuperó su cámara riendo. Estaba caliente. El flash se escondió de nuevo con un chasquido.

Cuando Remus vuelve a su pequeño piso de Londres después de uno de sus largos viajes y se encuentra con la letra de Hagrid entre el montón de sobres de pergamino que le están esperando, se siente desconcertado. Hace muchos años que no recibe noticias de Hogwarts (si no se tienen en cuenta las regulares cartas del profesor Dumbledore ofreciéndole un puesto de profesor) y mucho menos de Hagrid. Frunciendo el entrecejo, deja los demás sobres a un lado y rasga ése.

Hagrid le pide por favor algunas fotos de James y Lily. _Harry está en el colegio, Remus, y no sabes lo mucho que se parece a James. Me gustaría hacerle un regalo porque por mi culpa se ha metido en líos. Dumbledore te lo podrá explicar mejor que yo. He pensado que un álbum de fotos de sus padres sería algo muy bonito. Si tienes fotos y pudieses mandarlas antes de mañana sería estupendo. _

_Espero verte pronto por Hogwarts._

Remus duda que fuese a volver algún día. Se mantiene unos minutos mirando la caligrafía de Hagrid. Claro que tiene fotos. Tiene montones de fotos. Tiene la cámara con la que se habían hecho.

Con pasos pesados se dirige a su habitación y abre el armario. En el fondo hay una caja vieja de ranas de chocolate que le cuesta abrir. Hay un par de cromos en el fondo (cuando Peter le dio la caja dijo que no los quería porque ya tenía tres veces a Morgana) y un dibujo que James había hecho de Remus en una clase de Historia de la Magia (se sabía que era Remus porque lo ponía escrito debajo. Está animado con magia de forma que pasaba las páginas de un libro de vez en cuando. Al lado dice _Mucho estudiar y no jugar, Remus, eres un coñazo. Ven a Hogsmeade esta noche_). Aparte de eso, está llena de fotos.

Remus la lleva a la mesa del comedor y escoge con cuidado, sin esperarse las punzadas de dolor que aún le atacan de vez en cuando.

La primera que encuentra es de él visto desde abajo, muy cerca. Tiene la boca medio abierta y a punto de sonreír, la piel muy blanca y un ojo entrecerrado. En una esquina se ve el papel de regalo azul que no había acabado de quitar.

Se detiene en una en la que aparecen Sirius y él tumbados en la cama. La había hecho Remus y sólo se ven sus cabezas desde arriba. No había salido encuadrada porque Sirius le había chupado la mejilla, de abajo a arriba, en el momento de apretar el botón. Se ve la mirada de maldad de Sirius y un trozo de su nariz, y a Remus cerrando los ojos, riéndose, pillado por sorpresa.

______________________________________________________________

Peter arrastraba el baúl escaleras abajo. James se ofreció a ayudarle y lo hizo levitar junto al suyo. La Sala Común hervía de actividad, y había varios baúles flotando como los suyos, golpeando alguna cabeza de vez en cuando. Los prefectos intentaban poner orden entre las conversaciones agitadas y la emoción casi respirable.

Sirius estaba despatarrado en una butaca, destacando entre la masa de túnicas negras con sus vaqueros muggles rotos. Observaba el lío con regocijo.

-Ve a ayudar, Lunático –dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Remus, que estaba de pie apoyado en el respaldo de su butaca-. Eres un prefecto. Tienes que hacer méritos para tener a McGonagall contenta.

-Llevo dos años aguantando vuestras bromas sobre prefectos. Lo siento pero soy inmune.

-Ja –contestó él-. Ahí viene Jamsie. ¡Potter!

-Capullo –le respondió él-. Podríais arrimar el hombro, vosotros dos.

-Eso le decía al _perfecto_. Yo no puedo, Cornamenta, lo siento. Estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en que he tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida y no voy a volver a casa estas navidades.

Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Al poco rato llegó Lily con la capa de viaje puesta y consiguieron salir al pasillo. La condujeron por un par de pasadizos y llegaron a la escalinata de mármol del Vestíbulo.

-A veces me pregunto cómo podéis saber tantos atajos –dijo ella, intentando quitarse el flequillo de los ojos con las manos llenas de bolsas y mochilas. Remus se lo apartó y Sirius alzó una ceja-. Gracias. Creo que conocéis más de Hogwarts que el propio Filch.

-Años y años de buscar sitios privados, Evans –respondió Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos-. Para ejercicios privados.

-Lo había pillado a la primera, Black. No es difícil saber cuando hablas de sexo porque siempre estás hablando de sexo.

-Nos vamos conociendo –repuso él, bastante satisfecho.

-No era un elogio.

-Se empiezan a ir –intervino Remus.

Lily se acercó para darle un beso.

-Pórtate bien –le susurró-. No hagas cosas malas.

Le guiñó un ojo, sonrió a Sirius y se apartó para dejar sitio a los demás. Remus la miró desconcertado, pero James se interpuso en su campo de visión.

-Tío –le puso la mano en el hombro-. Si al gilipollas este se le ocurre hacer algo en mi ausencia, estaréis rompiendo las reglas de los Merodeadores y me sentiré muy dolido.

-No te preocupes, le mantendré a raya.

-Bien. Porque si tiene alguna idea, quiero que se la guarde hasta que yo venga y la mejore, ¿vale?

-Sí. Pásalo bien.

-Lo haré –le sonrió y se subió las gafas con un dedo-. Feliz Navidad.

Peter se despidió también, y luego Sirius se puso a la cola, le abrazó y fingió llorar.

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos, Lunático.

-Qué gracioso eres –dijo James entre la marea de alumnos que bajaban los escalones-. ¡Si sigue con ese nivel de humor, no me preocuparé!

Sirius le sacó la lengua y le dijo adiós con la mano, manteniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus. Se quedaron allí hasta que desaparecieron entre las demás figuras negras.

Sirius estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes.

-Libertad –saboreó, abriendo los brazos y abarcando el Vestíbulo-. Un montón de días sin clases y no tendré que encerrarme con la estúpida de mi madre.

-No quiero decepcionarte –dijo Remus-. Pero esto en Navidad no suele estar muy animado.

Sirius bajó los brazos y le miró.

-Pero ahora Sirius Black anda suelto, Lunático.

-Me duele decirlo, pero quizá tuvieses razón. Me aburro.

Sirius y Remus estaban en la habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor, escuchando a los Rolling Stones. Sirius había embrujado la radio mágica que James les había dejado y ahora sonaban como si estuviesen tocando allí mismo. Después de cantar a voz en grito, Sirius se había tumbado junto a Remus y miraba los doseles de su cama.

-Sólo han pasado unas horas desde que se fue James.

Remus giró la cabeza. Sirius estaba muy cerca, con una arruga vertical entre las cejas. Volvió la vista al techo.

-Podemos ir a Hosgmeade mañana –sugirió.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Rodó y se apoyó en los codos.

-Me parece bien. ¿Sabes que podemos hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?

-Saca tu cámara.

Él estiró el brazo para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche y rebuscó en él.

-¿Crees que la ha comprado en el callejón Diagon? –preguntó, examinándola con cariño-. Debe costar bastante.

-Es de mala educación preguntarse por el precio, señor Lupin.

-Bueno, yo quería decir… -Remus sonrió, sosteniendo la cámara en alto. Sirius le permitió unos segundos de embobamiento.

-Haznos una foto, Lunático.

A Sirius no le habían acostumbrado a pedir las cosas. Decía 'vamos a volar un rato, James' o 'deja de hacer los deberes y préstame atención, Lupin' y esperaba que los demás obedecieran de inmediato. Se enfurruñaba si no conseguía lo que quería en el preciso instante en el que lo quería.

Sirius aguardaba, con media sonrisa y el pelo sobre los ojos. Los Rolling atronaban la habitación.

-Será una comparación odiosa, pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo.

Remus alzó la cámara. Sacó la punta de la lengua tratando de calcular dónde colocarla para que saliesen los dos. Sirius arrimó su cabeza y se ladeó un poco.

-Va. Una…dos…

Remus sintió la lengua húmeda de Sirius por toda la mejilla.

_Clic._

-Por Merlín, qué asco –se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, riendo-. A saber lo que sale cuando la revelemos.

Al día siguiente fueron a Hosgmeade. Hacía un viento helado y avanzaron arrebujados en sus capas para protegerse de los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. La larga bufanda de Remus azotaba el aire.

Una pequeña campana tintineó cuando entraron en Honeydukes. Sirius se dirigió a la dependienta y Remus vagó entre estanterías repletas de bolas de helado caliente, gominolas saltarinas de todos los colores y meigas fritas.

-Sirius Black –dijo la chica de detrás del mostrador, arreglándose el pelo y sonriendo a su vez-. ¿Cuánto hace que no te pasas por aquí? Me tienes abandonada.

-No, qué va. Es que el tiempo sin mí se hace eterno. Le pasa a mucha gente –repuso él con tono algo aburrido-. ¿Tienes alguna novedad que yo deba saber?

Ella arrugó la nariz un poco disgustada. Se recuperó en seguida y apoyó los codos en el mostrador, frunciendo un poco los labios.

-Han traído globosajos rellenos de líquido chispeante de varios sabores –suspiró-. Torbellinos de fresa… nuevos chocolates.

Remus examinaba botes de cristal llenos de chicles y cajas de pasteles en forma de caldero.

-¿Qué chocolates?

-Con canela. Con café. Mhm. Avellana.

-Quiero de eso –dijo él. Remus había desaparecido tras un estante-. Dame mucho chocolate.

Remus volvió al poco rato y esperó junto a la puerta, observando el ligero flirteo de Sirius y la dependienta. Cuando salieron, a Sirius le pesaban los bolsillos. Caminaron hasta el escaparate de Zonko, donde se exhibían petardos mágicos que giraban en espiral cambiando de color.

-No sabes cómo se llama, ¿no? –dijo Remus, mirando el reflejo de Sirius en el cristal.

-¿Qué?

-La dependienta, digo.

-Ah. Qué va. Pero ha cambiado de perfume.

Sirius se metió en la tienda, dejando a Remus desconcertado.

-¿Recuerdas cómo huelen?

-¿Eh? –Sirius escogía entre un variado surtido de bomba fétidas-. Sí.

-Y no te acuerdas de sus nombres.

-Soy un perro, Lupin, no se me dan bien los nombres –agarró la caja entera y la llevó al mostrador, rebuscando en su bolsillo el dinero con la otra mano-. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece curioso.

Las Tres Escobas estaba cálido y atestado. La enorme figura de Hagrid destacaba entre los demás; estaba bebiendo hidromiel junto a Slughorn.

-Le estoy vigilando, Black –bromeó Slughorn cuando pasaron por su lado.

-Y yo a usted, profesor.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la esquina, junto al gran árbol de Navidad. Sirius llevó dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla chorreantes de espuma tras charlar un rato con Rosmerta al otro lado de la barra.

-¿Siempre te es tan fácil? –preguntó, desenrollándose la bufanda.

-Haces preguntas raras hoy, Remus. Si vas a estar así de idiotita todas las vacaciones te mandaré a dormir al sofá.

-Tienes razón, es una idiotez.

Sirius miró cómo bebía. Las comisuras de los labios se le mancharon de espuma.

-¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a verme con chicas?

Remus se limpió con la punta de la lengua.

-Y lo estoy. Pero nunca te había preguntado.

-Sobre qué.

Remus hizo una pausa. Se rascó la cabeza y dejó la jarra en la mesa.

-Tienes razón, estoy raro.

-El verbo correcto es ser, Remus. Pero, ¿ves? yo estoy acostumbrado a que seas raro. ¿Es que…-Sirius se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisita-. …quieres aprender algo del maestro?

Él resopló y alzó una ceja.

-No, pero muy amable por tu parte.

-¿No quieres preguntarme nada? Puedo asesorarte, es gratis.

-Tú no haces nada gratis.

-Eh –Sirius volvió a enderezarse, ofendido-. Ahora que lo dices, una buena charla sobre mujeres no te vendría mal.

Remus no contestó. Se limitó a perder interés y observar a Hagrid, que parecía bastante borracho. Sirius dio otro trago sin dejar de mirarle. Tenía el pelo castaño alborotado por el viento y salpicado de nieve. A decir verdad, Remus nunca les había hablado de ninguna chica. Puede que incluso no hubiese estado con ninguna. De todos modos, no es que Remus les contase muchas cosas.

-Es Evans, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

Sirius dejó la jarra sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Te gusta Evans?

-Venga –respondió él. Como Sirius seguía sin parpadear, aclaró-. No.

-Siempre estáis juntos. Pero no has intentado nada porque eres un marica y además sabes que a James le gusta.

Remus sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No me gusta Lily. Bueno, es mi amiga. Pero no me gusta de ese modo.

-Siempre os estáis dando besos y abrazando. Se nota un poco.

Remus suspiró y se aflojó la corbata. El aire caliente de Las Tres Escobas le había enrojecido las mejillas.

-Piensa lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece otra cerveza?

Sirius torció un poco la expresión pero aceptó. Se levantó antes que Remus y avisó.

-No lo he dejado. Es una tregua temporal para emborracharte y obligarte a confesar.

Remus se rió.

-Quizá acabes confesando algo tú antes que yo.

-Y tengo cosas peores que confesar –admitió él, sonriendo-. Ya me irás conociendo.

_De hecho te conozco bastante bien._

Rosmerta iba y venía con jarras rebosantes que salpicaban el suelo. Sirius se había quitado la corbata. Cuando pasaban de las nueve Sirius anunció en voz un poco alta que era hora de pasar de la cerveza de mantequilla a algo _con más sustancia, Remus, quiero ver si aguantas_. Rosmerta se mostró un poco reticente al principio.

-¿No sois muy pequeños, vosotros dos?

Sirius se recostó sobre la silla, con el brazo en el respaldo, mirando desde detrás del flequillo.

-¿Eso te parece?

Rosmerta le miró unos momentos y luego sonrió resignada.

-Pero portaos bien y no me traigáis problemas.

-Me portaré lo mejor que pueda –prometió Sirius.

Remus bebía lo que él le traía, dedicándose a observarle y escucharle más que a otra cosa. Dejaron que el tiempo se derritiera con los hielos del fondo del vaso, hasta que Rosmerta les aconsejó volver al castillo.

El aire helado les dio una bofetada al salir. Caminaron colina arriba hasta que las luces amarillas del castillo de Hogwarts se irguieron frente a ellos. Sirius se detuvo y Remus se giró. El pelo se le revolvió y la bufanda le rozó la cara.

-Míralo, Lunático –dijo, observando el castillo con ojos brillantes. El viento le despejaba la frente y sonreía-. ¿No crees que es el mejor lugar del mundo?

Remus se puso a su lado, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró. La silueta del castillo apenas se distinguía del cielo oscuro, pero tenía todas las ventanas iluminadas y salía humo de alguna de las torrecillas. Las estrellas titilaban detrás de él y cerca de la torre norte había una luna creciente y amarillenta. El Bosque Prohibido brillaba bajo su luz con un tono plateado.

Notó algo en el dorso de la mano. Sirius le tendía tres tabletas de chocolate sin mirarle.

-Guárdalas para después de la luna llena –gruñó, y echó a andar hacia el castillo.

Remus sonrió y le siguió.

Al día siguiente no nevó, pero los jardines permanecieron blancos y helados. Cuando Sirius salió de la ducha, Remus se recostaba contra la almohada con el libro en alto. Lo bajó un poco.

-Siempre lo dejas todo lleno de vapor –dijo, mirando el espejo empañado del cuarto de baño-. Un día vas a hervir ahí dentro.

Sirius le arrojó la toalla mojada. Luego se lo pensó mejor.

-Eh, devuélvemela. Tengo que secarme el pelo.

-No habérmela tirado –Remus la hizo un ovillo y la acomodó a su lado.

Sirius cogió carrerilla y saltó hacia él. Remus apartó el libro y se protegió con los brazos.

-¿Qué plan tenemos hoy? –preguntó él mientras se agachaba y se secaba el pelo. Remus tardó un poco en contestar. Los vaqueros de Sirius se resbalaban hacia abajo, le veía los calzoncillos y su pelo salpicaba gotitas en todas direcciones.

-Podemos ir al lago –respondió al final, fijando la vista en la página-. Le he oído decir a Thomas que van a intentar un hechizo para que el hielo sea más resistente y poder patinar…

-¿Quién es Thomas?

-Un chico de Ravenclaw. Está en quinto.

-¿Quieres ir a patinar? –se incorporó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Más bien la idea era ver cómo se caían los demás –reconoció-. Y quizá ayudarles un poco a ello.

-Maquiavélico, Remus Lupin. Y algo aburrido pasados cinco minutos, supongo. Yo digo quidditch, ¿tú qué dices?

-Que te diviertas.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y le volvió a golpear con la toalla.

-Tú no has montado en escoba en tu puta vida, ¿verdad?

Verdad.

El día en que los Gryffindors de primero tuvieron clase de vuelo era después de luna llena. Remus les vio desde la enfermería, formas difusas en el campo de quidditch. Si abría la ventana, podía escuchar sus gritos.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y escuchó los lejanos vuelos por el resquicio de la ventana. Con los ojos cerrados se tomó otro trago de poción caliente y asquerosa y sonrió un poco, porque hacía unos días sus compañeros de cuarto estaban más emocionados de lo saludable ante la perspectiva de montarse en una escoba. Y parecían estar disfrutándolo. Podía oír a la señora Hooch gritarle a Black que no volase tan alto.

Remus no quiso hacer la prueba de vuelo con otra clase. Se contentó con asistir a la eufórica conversación que tuvieron Sirius y James sobre la posibilidad de tomar poción envejecedora para que les admitieran en el equipo ese mismo año.

Cuando entraron en el campo de quidditch, Sirius cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire. Remus, escondido detrás de su bufanda roja y amarilla, esperó.

-¿No los oyes? –abrió los ojos y miró orgulloso a las gradas-. ¡Son los fans gritando tu nombre!

Él le dio un codazo. El campo, visto desde el terreno de juego, era mucho más grande, mucho más desproporcionado. Los postes de gol se erguían interminables.

Sirius le pasó la escoba. Remus la sujetó sin saber muy bien qué hacia.

-Supongo que lo básico lo sabrás. O quizá no, tratándose de ti.

-Oye, no soy idiota –respondió, pasando una pierna por encima del mango-. Mi madre es bruja, he tenido algunas… experiencias.

-¿Ah sí?

-No mucho. Cuando tenía cinco años nos mudamos al barrio muggle.

-Entonces nunca has tratado con una en serio.

Le hablaba de la escoba como si le estuviese enseñando cómo comportarse con una chica. Sirius se acercó y se montó detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Enseñarte lo que es volar de verdad.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, había dado una patada al suelo y habían despegado con fuerza. Remus se dejó el estómago en tierra y se resbaló unos centímetros hacia atrás, pero Sirius le sujetó. Ascendieron casi verticalmente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento helado entumecerle la cara, y luego enderezaron el rumbo.

-Si no miras, Lunático, te vas a perder esto.

Estaban tan pegados que sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sirius contra su espalda. Entrecerrando los ojos por el viento, Remus contempló la vista panorámica de los terrenos. El sol se estaba poniendo detrás del Bosque Prohibido, dándole a la escarcha de las copas un tono anaranjado. El lago helado relucía y el castillo se llenaba de sombras en los rincones debajo de nubes rojizas.

La bufanda restallaba en el aire detrás de él, así que Sirius apoyó la barbilla en su hombro contrario para protegerse. El aire le llenaba la ropa y contuvo un escalofrío. Sirius lo notó.

-Sólo un poco más –prometió su voz muy cerca, con un deje de entusiasmo. Giró suavemente-. Mira allí.

La nieve cubría Hogsmeade, convertido en un montón de casas de muñecas. Sirius se estremeció, sonriente, disfrutando de la sensación de ingravidez. Sin previo aviso soltó el mango de la escoba y dejó que cayeran vertiginosamente, gritando de emoción. Ante el subidón de adrenalina Remus se agarró tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Tiró de la escoba hacia sí hasta que se detuvieron, a pocos metros del suelo, y describió un último círculo para llegar a suelo firme.

Se bajó con cuidado, tambaleándose. Sirius se echó a reír al verle la cara.

-Y aunque ahora mismo no lo creas, Lupin, esto de volar es de lo más adictivo.

El fuego crepitaba apaciblemente, iluminando la Sala Común. Sirius estiró las piernas y apoyó los pies en el brazo de la butaca de Remus, cruzando las manos sobre el estómago.

-Parece increíble que seamos los únicos de Gryffindor que se quedan por Navidad, ¿verdad? –comentó Remus. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Todos los demás tienen familias que les quieren –Remus le desató los cordones de las botas sólo para molestarle. Sirius le empujó con el pie.

-Pero se está tranquilo –dijo él, apartándole.

-Demasiado. No tengo nadie más con quien meterme, así que te conviertes automáticamente en mi objetivo.

Remus se rascó la nuca. Detrás de la ventana se asomaba la luna, muy crecida.

-Estoy acostumbrado.

Permanecieron un rato así, hundidos en los sillones, escuchando los crujidos de la leña en la chimenea.

-Me voy a ir de esa casa.

Remus se volvió hacia él. Sirius observaba las llamas, con una ceja alzada.

-Es evidente, ¿no? Es una cuestión de tiempo –hizo una pausa-. Esperaré a tener bastante dinero. Y luego… no pienso pisar Grimmauld Place nunca más.

Él no dijo nada.

-Si había una razón por la que regresaba –continuó Sirius lentamente, como si lo que iba a decir le costase trabajo-. era Regulus. Éramos los dos contra aquel sitio, ¿entiendes? Los dos sobreviviendo todos los veranos. El uno aguantando por el otro, en fin, toda esa mierda que hacen los hermanos.

Se quedó callado, y la voz le salió distinta cuando dijo:

-Pero ahora ya no es mi hermano.

Remus no sabía que decir. Le parecía que Sirius hablaba más para sí mismo que para él.

-Mi tío Alphard me dijo que tiene oro en Gringotts destinado a ayudar a los fugitivos de la casa de los Black. –siguió con aire ausente, quitándole importancia-. Él también es un renegado, ¿sabes? Hubo un tiempo que venía en Navidad sólo a vernos, y cuando nos mandaban a la cama se largaba sin mediar palabra. Mi madre le prohibió la entrada y las cartas que me manda a veces no me llegan.

A medida que hablaba parecía más convencido. Se enderezó en el sillón y le miró a los ojos.

-No necesito mucho. Estoy ahorrando, no pienso abusar de él. Sólo una pequeña ayuda para comprarme un piso pequeño en alguna parte y le devolveré el dinero. Pero en esa casa, Remus. Ya no me queda nada por lo que quedarme allí.

Remus asintió.

-No creía que fuesen capaz de retenerte –dijo sin pensar, porque sentía que tenía que decir algo.

-Sí –Sirius sonrió-. Sí, estaba cantado.

Se quedaron callados otra vez.

-Y podéis venir siempre que queráis –añadió-. En cuanto tenga suficiente dinero, contando con lo de tío Alphard, me lo compraré enseguida. En Londres, y haremos fiestas y lo pondremos todo perdido para que luego yo pueda echaros la bronca porque me toca limpiar a mí.

Sirius lanzó un gran suspiro.

-¿Y tú? –dijo de pronto-. ¿Por qué no has ido a casa en Navidad?

Remus miró por la ventana.

-Porque te quedabas tú –contestó vagamente-. Y sabes que no se te puede dejar solo.

Cuando se acercaba la luna llena, el aspecto de Remus cambiaba. Sirius lo veía. No sabía si alguien más se daba cuenta, porque no era algo que se apreciase a simple vista, pero conviviendo con él todos los días había detalles que antes pasaban desapercibidos y que habían acabado destacando cada vez que le miraba.

Remus se levantaba por las mañanas con el pelo revuelto y enredado, y las mejillas ásperas de barba. Los ojos estaban más claros y las pupilas más grandes. La forma en que se movía, cómo miraba. Cómo se rascaba la nuca.

Remus esos días era animal y bajaba la mirada aguantando las ganas de morder, sonriendo con la punta de la lengua detrás de los colmillos.

_Salvaje. Áspero._

Los días antes de luna llena Remus hablaba poco porque intentaba aparentar normalidad. Intentaba fingir que la luna no le quemaba. Que no le azotaba. Se tragaba las ganas de aullar.

Sirius le oyó, en la cama de al lado. Todo el mundo lo hacía, pero a Remus nunca se le oía. Esa noche sí. Escuchó la fricción de la sábana debajo de su culo. Le escuchó morderse el labio para no hacer ruido. Le podía ver en la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos, sacando un poco la lengua. _Brillante. Feroz_.

Era ese Remus que conocía una vez al mes. Un Remus con el que peleaba a dentelladas hasta hacerse sangre. El Remus peligroso que era todo lo contrario al buen chico que conocía el resto del mundo.

Y entonces Sirius quería ir a su cama y morderle, que le mordiese, luchar el uno con el otro y follar, porque, joder, Remus en ese momento la tenía dura. Le estaba oyendo, le iba a oír correrse y sentía el impulso instintivo de tumbarse encima de él y lamerle la boca.

El Remus del que nadie sabe nada. Medio lobo. _Lunático_.

Sirius agarró el libro que estaba leyendo y le miró fijamente a un palmo de su nariz.

-Estás leyendo –sentenció-. De nuevo. Cuando sabes bien que tu deber es entretenerme.

-Si te aburres podrías ordenar un poco la habitación. Tus cosas tienden a expandirse, como los gases.

-No me cambies de tema.

Remus marcó la página con el dedo.

-Tengo que hacer esto para McGonagall –explicó-. Será sólo un momento.

-'Tengo que haces esto para McGonagall' –le imitó, malhumorado-. Si sigues haciendo cosas para McGonagall tendrás problemas conmigo, muchachito. Venga, Lunático, joder. Es Nochebuena. No podemos quedarnos aquí como unos empollones haciendo 'cosas para McGonagall'.

-Estoy terminando. Además no hables como si llevases aquí todo el día, esta mañana hemos ido a Hogsmeade.

Sirius resopló. Se retiró a su cama y encendió la radio mágica, ligeramente molesto porque Remus, el muy bastardo, decía _será sólo un momento_ y ese _será sólo un momento_ significaba _tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo. _No sabía qué coño hacía que aún no había terminado. Debía terminar YA. En ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hacía, así que con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza en el borde del colchón repasó los discos que le había dejado James, los de Remus, los suyos propios. Los descartados volaban por los aires hasta la cama de Peter, que ya estaba cubierta por su ropa sucia. De vez en cuando tarareaba un trozo de alguna canción que se sabía o cantaba en voz alta para incordiar a Remus, que seguía escribiendo en el pergamino sin inmutarse, pasando las páginas de sus libros.

Entonces se incorporó con una funda en la mano y cambió el disco de la radio. Cerró la tapa y esperó.

_Don't you worry 'bout what's on your mind, woman_

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y empezó a cantar. Se detuvo antes de acabar la frase y sonrió como sonreía cuando se le ocurría colgar a Snape de una lámpara o encantar el techo del Gran Comedor para que lloviese sobre los estudiantes.

Remus no se dio cuenta porque recorría con la mirada las líneas del texto, moviendo la pluma entre los dedos, buscando algo que le sirviera. Sólo escuchó un _puf_ y luego algo pesado cayó encima de él.

-¡Ay!

_I'm off my head and my mouth's_ _getting dry_

_I'm high, but I try, try, try_

El perro negro se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras y movió la cola enérgicamente. Ladró un poco intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción y apoyó las enormes patas en el pecho de Remus.

_Let's spend the night together,_

_now I need you more than ever_

No pudo evitar reírse. El perro enseñó los dientes y mordisqueó el libro que Remus aún tenía en las manos. Gruñó y forcejeó con él, y luego se largó de un salto con el libro entre las fauces, moviendo la cola de nuevo y paseándose muy orgulloso por el dormitorio.

_Don't hang me up and don't let me down  
We could have fun just groovin' around_

-Bueno, de acuerdo –dijo Remus, sintiendo un cosquilleo a la altura del ombligo-. Tú ganas.

Él ladró otra vez, contento.

-Pero sólo esta batalla –advirtió, agachándose para ponerse las zapatillas y, en fin, seguirle donde quisiese llevarle esa noche.

-Podríamos conseguir algo de whisky de fuego –sugirió en voz baja mientras bajaban las escaleras de caracol. Sirius se volvió con una ceja alzada-. Ya que me sacas del castillo…

-Beber toda la noche en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿eh, Lunático? –Sirius le miró como si le viese por primera vez-. Y luego dicen que tú eres el bueno.

-Qué engañados están –contestó vagamente, abrochándose el abrigo y bajando los escalones delante de él.

______________________________________________________________

En la caja hay una foto de la Casa de los Gritos. La hizo James en una de esas escapadas que hacían de vez en cuando para beber y tener conversaciones. Sobre sexo, normalmente. Se ve a Sirius y a Remus sentados en el suelo, apoyados en una pared. Remus tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y está bebiendo del morro de una botella de vodka. Está muy despeinado y tiene el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Sirius tiene los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas y está mirando cómo se mueve la nuez de Remus al tragar.

______________________________________________________________

De aquella noche no había fotos, pero la situación era bastante parecida.

El sonido de la lluvia tamborileaba en el techo y la luz que se introducía entre los tablones de la ventana hacía destellar el cristal de la botella de whisky. Remus estaba sentado a lo indio en el suelo polvoriento, y tenía el pelo brillante de gotas de agua. Bajó la botella y la extendió hacia Sirius.

-Así que, ¿qué le vas a decir a James y a Peter cuando vuelvan? –Sirius aceptó la botella-. ¿Que te has pasado las Navidades bebiendo sin parar conmigo?

-Diré que me obligaste –contestó él, recostándose en la pared. Se sentía un poco mareado-. Y que no hay otra manera de entretenerse contigo. Sólo eres divertido si estás borracho.

-Eso me ofende –Sirius se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Sí que hay otras formas de entretenerse.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó un paquete arrugado de tabaco. Dio un golpecito con él en el suelo y sujetó uno entre los labios.

-¿No? –Remus negó con la cabeza cuando Sirius le ofreció. Él frunció el entrecejo, dejó el paquete en el suelo y encendió el cigarrillo-. Nunca fumas. Hasta Peter lo intentó una vez y casi se asfixia, ¿te acuerdas?

Remus asintió y se aproximó la botella de nuevo. Sirius se quitó la chaqueta sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los dientes. No le apartaba los ojos grises de encima y Remus empezó a sentir la sangre latiéndole demasiado fuerte. Sirius seguía evaluándole, un poco reclinado hacia atrás, como si él fuese algo extraño y complicado y tuviese que alejarse un poco para verle bien.

-Pero tú… -Sirius soltó el humo despacio-. Hay muchas cosas que no te hemos visto hacer ¿sabes Remus? Y eso no puede ser.

Él le aguantaba la mirada sin decir nada.

-¿Acaso lo has probado alguna vez?

Sirius descruzó las piernas y se acercó más.

-Ya, lo suponía –mantuvo el cigarrillo a poca distancia de su boca-. Primero volar y ahora esto –negó con la cabeza desaprobadoramente-. Remus 'me queda tanto por aprender' Lupin. Hay cosas que no se cuentan en los libros. Ya va siendo hora de una primera vez, ¿no crees?

El pulso le galopaba en los oídos y los ojos de Sirius eran enormes. Se relamía como un perro que acabara de encontrar algo que mordisquear y babear. El olor del tabaco le invadía la nariz. Apretó los labios contra los dedos de Sirius y dio una calada.

Se atragantó con el humo. La tos le sacudía por dentro y le arañaba la garganta. Sirius infló el aire de risas y le palmeó la espalda. Remus bebió whisky con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Un desastre, como era de esperar. La primera vez que fumé me pasó algo parecido.

(Bellatrix se había reído de él hasta tener dolor de estómago y la semana siguiente estuvo imitando su tos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.)

-Eso es imposible –dijo él cuando recuperó el resuello-. Para ti fumar es algo natural. Naciste fumando. De hecho creo que tienes esa voz porque respiras humo.

-¿Qué voz, si puede saberse?

-Esa. Grave y… no sé. Tu voz. ¿No sabes cómo suena tu voz?

-Es que nunca me escucho, Remus. No soy muy de eso. Se me da mejor hablar y hablar y no saber lo que digo.

Sirius le vio sonreír. Tras el último trago se le habían quedado los labios húmedos, pegajosos de alcohol. Se llenó la garganta de humo caliente, que envolvió a Remus en una nube cuando lo dejó salir. Él cerró los ojos para protegerse.

Cambió de postura y acabaron espalda con espalda, pasándose la botella y las bromas de uno a otro. Fuera seguía lloviendo. Sirius olía la humedad del aire, las tablas de madera mojadas. Pero dentro de esa habitación todo era cálido y distorsionado.

-¿Qué más cosas no has probado aún, Lunático?

Pronunció así, tirando de las sílabas. _Lu ná ti co._ Eso no presagiaba buenas intenciones. Si le llamaba así, había que ponerse en guardia. Sonaba a travesura, y a Remus la palabra se le repetía en los oídos como en un bucle. _Lu ná ti co. Lu ná ti co._ Era una verdadera lástima que Sirius no conociese ese sonido, la voz un poco ronca de whisky, tan grave que podía hacerte vibrar el estómago. _Lu ná ti co._ Su voz.

-¿Has estado con alguna chica?

Ah, bueno, eso. Vuelta a la carga.

-Eh, hagamos un trato –Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y él notó su aliento en el cuello cuando dijo-. Lo que digamos esta noche no saldrá de la Casa de los Gritos, ¿te parece?

Le parecía.

-Por ambas partes, entonces. Aunque yo diría que juego con desventaja.

-Vamos, Lupin, es tu oportunidad para conocer los más profundos secretos de Sirius Black.

-Cierto. ¿Te das cuenta ya de que cuando te emborrachas eres fácil?

Sirius se quedó callado. Dibujó la sonrisa más grande, reconociendo el golpe.

-Chicas, señor Lupin. No podrás distraerme.

Remus suspiró.

-Hubo una. Una vez. No la conoces –añadió cuando Sirius abrió la boca-. Tenía quince años y todo el mundo lo hacía. Muggle, del barrio donde vivía, en verano.

Él no se daba por satisfecho.

-Nos besábamos por las esquinas, me cogía de la mano. Cuando empezó a meterse por debajo de la ropa lo dejamos.

Sirius alzó las cejas.

-¿La dejaste porque te metía mano?

Remus miró hacia arriba.

-Es complicado.

-No, no es complicado. Es idiota. Eres el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Era guapa?

Lo pensó.

-Sí. Teníamos cosas en común.

-¿Era guapa y no dejaste que la pobre muchacha te magrease?

-Oye, no estoy seguro de que me gustase de verdad. Todos lo… James y tú ya salíais con chicas. En mi barrio ya piensan que soy bastante raro como para que…

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¿Saliste con una chica para no ser distinto? Eso confirma mi teoría de que eres idiota.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser.

-¿No te ha gustado ninguna otra?

-Me vengaré de este interrogatorio, tenlo en cuenta.

-Responde, capullo.

-No.

-¿Y Evans?

-Lily bien, gracias.

-Remus.

-Sirius.

-¿No te gusta y no te ha gustado nunca?

-No me gusta Lily y no me ha gustado nunca. No en sentido sexual, que sé que es por lo que estás preguntando.

Sirius se apoyó en una mano, reclinándose hacia atrás. Parecía desconcertado.

-Vale. Confiaré en ti, flacucho. Pero no me trago que seas asexual.

-No lo soy.

-Bien. No me vendrás ahora con gilipolleces como que no has conocido a la chica adecuada, porque si hay en el mundo una chica afín a Remus Lupin, es Evans. Y si no te la has tirado aún, es porque realmente no te atrae… sexualmente.

-Ajam.

-¿Entonces?

Remus bebió otra vez y sus labios volvieron a humedecerse. Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y tú, Canuto? ¿Qué cosas no has hecho nunca?

-Haré como que no me he dado cuenta de que has escurrido el bulto. Seguimos hablando de sexo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces… -Sirius alzó la vista y estiró las piernas. Alargó el silencio adrede. Dio una calada larga. Cuando habló, se le oía la sonrisa-. Nunca me he enrollado con un tío.

Remus se mantuvo inmóvil un par de segundos. Luego dijo:

-Ya, eso es evidente. Estás muy ocupado con el sector femenino de Hogwarts. –hizo una pausa-. Pero no sabía que considerases siquiera la posibilidad.

Sirius había cerrado los ojos, y su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó, echando el humo-. ¿Tú no la consideras?

A Remus le vibró el estómago otra vez. Sirius abrió un ojo. El silencio empezó a tensarse.

-¿Es eso? –la voz de Sirius salió áspera, como si le hubiese costado arrancar-. Claro, soy medio imbécil. No te gustan las chicas.

Remus miró la botella. Estaba vacía.

-¿Te gustan los chicos?

Esperó, expectante.

-No he estado con ninguno.

-Vale –Sirius olisqueaba un nuevo hueso, mucho más interesante de lo que hubiese creído-. ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

Lily tenía razón cuando decía que Sirius siempre estaba hablando de sexo. Sirius podía meter chistes verdes en cualquier situación. Era capaz de dar la vuelta a las palabras más inocentes con una sonrisa pícara. Lanzaba indirectas sexuales que se recibían como bofetadas, y que al segundo bajaban directamente a la entrepierna. Sirius solía hablar de chicas con James, y con Peter cuando éste se acercaba a escuchar disimuladamente. Con Remus, si se dejaba. Sirius hacía todas esas cosas de la forma más natural del mundo, pero nunca habían hablado de sexo con chicos. Siempre hacía chistes, pero ¿en serio?

-¿En serio no te… es decir… -Remus se alegró de que estuviesen dándose la espalda, porque sentía las mejillas ardiendo-. …no te parecería…raro?

Se quedaron en silencio. A Remus le zumbaban los oídos. Para su horror, Sirius se movió hasta quedar frente a él, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ser diferente? –siguió contemplándole, como si de verdad esperase una respuesta-. Siempre intentas no destacar, mantenerte al margen…desaparecer. Oye. –Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro-. Ya sé toda esa historia de que eres un hombre lobo. Te veo transformarte cada luna llena. Que te gusten los tíos no me va a parecer _raro._ Piénsalo.

Remus lo intentó. Lo intentó de veras. Pero toda la sangre le había descendido rápidamente y Sirius se humedecía los labios con la lengua. Se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

-Piénsalo –seguía diciendo-. No te rechacé porque eras un licántropo. No soy tan gilipollas como para rechazarte porque prefieras tirarte a un chico en lugar de a una tía.

Él tragó saliva y pensó que sí, que tenía su lógica.

-Es que el gilipollas soy yo –explicó en voz baja. Entonces Sirius chocó su frente con la suya y sonrió desde tan cerca que Remus ya no pudo decir nada más.

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta –dijo. Su aliento era cálido y sabía a alcohol-. De que no te voy a rechazar por ninguna de esas cosas –le veía los dientes, y la lengua detrás-. De que no te voy a rechazar por nada.

De pronto la mano de Sirius le sujetaba la nuca y le cortaba la respiración.

-Y quizá es porque estoy borracho, pero estoy pensando que si nunca has estado con un chico, Remus, no sabes si realmente te gusta.

Si miraba más abajo, veía su cuello bajo la camisa abierta. Su clavícula, porque la ropa estaba descolocada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

Remus asintió, sin alzar la mirada, sin despegarla de la camisa y la piel de Sirius debajo.

-¿Crees que deberías probar con él? Sólo –tenía la boca medio abierta-. Para asegurarte.

Alzó la vista otra vez. Sirius tenía unas pestañas muy largas y muy negras. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia delante.

Entonces fue cuando Sirius le agarró del pelo y le abrió la boca con la lengua, presionó, se alejó unos milímetros y volvió a besarle, más despacio. Remus había dejado de latir y un escalofrío le erizó el vello de la nuca. En la oscuridad se aferró a su camisa y siguió sus movimientos, volviéndose ingrávido, líquido. Caliente.

Cuando Sirius se separó Remus permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos.

-Supongo que ahora sí que puedes opinar –sentenció Sirius con su tono bajo, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, sonriendo un poco.

La lluvia empapaba el mundo exterior y la Casa de los Gritos crujía y gemía. Sirius y Remus recorrieron el túnel de regreso a Hogwarts sin hablar mucho. Remus fue detrás de Sirius, sintiendo aún los restos del beso en la comisura de la boca.

Salieron de entre las raíces embarradas del Sauce Boxeador y echaron a correr hacia el castillo. El agua caía fría; la lluvia les empapó a través de la ropa y las luces de Hogwarts se emborronaron. Sirius extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y gritó de júbilo. A Remus le contagió la risa.

Corrieron colina abajo. Corrieron tanto que apenas sentían el suelo mojado bajo sus zapatillas. Corrieron salpicando barro. Sirius, con los brazos en el aire, como si fuera un pájaro.

Cuando llegaron, Remus se apoyó en el muro de piedra con los ojos brillantes y la piel llena de agua. Sirius se volvió hacia los terrenos y respiró hondo, dejando que el olor de la humedad y el viento congelado le encharcasen los pulmones.

-Sirius…

Remus le miraba a los ojos, a través de las pestañas mojadas, respirando entrecortadamente.

(-Esta noche es nuestra –se le ocurrió.) Todo Sirius ahora era lluvia y vida. (-No pienso compartirla con nadie más.)

Quería besarle. Quería probarle frío y húmedo, arrancarle a besos. Atraparle contra la pared y ver qué pasaba. Sentir su estómago enroscarse otra vez, tocarle la piel caliente bajo la camisa empapada.

Sirius, goteando, con sonrisa de escapada nocturna.

Sirius, y el cielo nublado chispeándole en los ojos.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior y le siguió dentro del castillo.

La chimenea que ardía en la habitación era todo un alivio. Remus se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas secas y calientes, y observó cómo él se quitaba los pantalones y los tiraba cerca del fuego.

-Eh, Lunático.

Sirius gateó a oscuras por la cama de al lado y se metió en ella. Le miró desde la almohada.

-No besas mal.

Remus se hundió un poco entre las sábanas.

-Supongo que esa chica te enseñó algo –añadió entre dientes, dándose la vuelta-. Pero no voy a quitarte mérito.

Evidentemente, pensó Remus, no tienes ni idea de cómo besas tú.


	2. dos

**II**

A Dudley no le va demasiado bien con su dieta. El silencio se hace muy incómodo cuando tía Petunia pone el plato de verdura sobre la mesa de la cocina, y tío Vernon, Dudley y Harry lo contemplan sin decir nada, como si mirándola perplejos consiguiesen convertir la coliflor en un filete poco hecho.

-¿Esto es la cena? –pregunta de mal humor tío Vernon. Petunia frunce los labios y empieza a repartir.

Dudley acaba rápidamente con lo suyo y mira fijamente el plato de Harry. Él aprovecha que tía Petunia se ha levantado para lavar los platos y tira la comida a la basura. Dudley entorna los ojos.

-Mamá, él no…

-He terminado –se apresura a anunciar Harry, arrastrando la silla y escabulléndose fuera de la cocina.

-¡Mamá, no se ha comido lo suyo!

Harry ya está llegando a su habitación cuando oye las quejas de Dudley. Cierra rápidamente y tuerce el gesto porque ahora no le van a dejar salir a dar un paseo.

Detrás de la ventana empiezan a encenderse las estrellas y el árbol del jardín del vecino se estremece con el viento. Harry abre la jaula de Hedwig y la ventana, pero la lechuza se limita a volar en círculos por la habitación y posarse en lo alto del armario. Él busca su verdadera cena debajo de la tabla suelta del suelo, salta sobre la cama y recupera de la mesilla el libro que le regaló Ron acerca de los Chudley Cannons. Lo abre por el capítulo de _Tácticas de juego_ y lee mientras come, buscando algo útil para el equipo de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, pensando en lo feliz que sería si pudiese dar una vuelta en escoba en lugar de encerrarse en su cuarto.

Cuando los números del despertador marcan las doce, escucha un golpe seco contra el cristal. Hedwig ulula molesta y desciende hasta la mesa. Una lechuza enorme y marrón, algo desplumada, intenta entrar por segunda vez y se desploma entre los pergaminos arrugados.

-¡Errol! –lleva un enorme paquete atado a las patas, y Harry automáticamente recuerda el pastel de frutas que le había enviado la señora Weasley cuando escribió comunicando la nueva dieta de Dudley. Cuando le libera de la carga, le ayuda a ponerse en pie y le mete en la jaula, donde el pájaro empieza a beber agua, agradecido.

Harry mira el reloj y sonríe. Al parecer, a partir de ahora tiene catorce años. Encima de los tejados de Privet Drive se perfilan tres figuras más, que se acercan aleteando suavemente.

Dos lechuzas vienen acompañadas de un pájaro colorido que anuncia su llegada con un gorjeo. Hedwig chasquea el pico y se aleja de él. Los tres cargan paquetes grandes y redondos. Harry les da las gracias, una chuchería lechucil a cada uno y empieza a rasgar papel de regalo y sobres de pergamino.

Hermione, Ron, Hagrid y Sirius le han enviado cada uno una tarta gigante. Sonríe y coge un trozo de la de Hermione. Lee con la boca manchada de nata y un aleteo en el estómago.

Deja la carta de Sirius para el final a propósito. Cuando la ha leído dos veces la dobla con cuidado y la aprieta fuerte en la mano.

-Sirius está bien –le dice a Hedwig. Le brillan los ojos de emoción-. Está escondido pero no me puede decir dónde, por si interceptan la carta. Pero está bien.

Harry sonríe más, observando sus regalos encima de la mesa.

-Pero está bien.

Guarda los pergaminos en sus sobres y lo esconde todo debajo del suelo. Saca el álbum de fotos del escondite y trepa por el colchón, contento, dispuesto a echarle otra ojeada.

Remus está apoyado en el quicio de la ventana, observando el exterior. Se rasca la nuca y se pasa la palma de la mano por la barbilla áspera. El reflejo en el cristal contiene a un señor mayor y cansado. Un hombre derrotado que no tiene nada que ver con el chico que se mueve en el papel brillante de las fotografías.

Vuelve a mirar su escritorio, cubierto de fotos mágicas desparramadas unas encima de otras. Deja salir el aire que retenía en los pulmones, bajando los hombros. No tiene sentido que una simple imagen le haga levantarse y alejarse de la mesa con el estómago contraído.

Vuelve a mirar su rostro en la ventana y luego se deja caer en la silla, descansa un brazo por detrás del respaldo del asiento y con la otra mano rescata la fotografía de la cima del montón.

Con los colores recuperados gracias a la poción que le aplicó Lily al revelarla, la escena tiene un aura gris azulada, porque esa mañana los restos de la tormenta de la noche anterior aún flotaban en el ambiente, suavizando la luz con enormes nubes oscuras. Sirius está sentado en el suelo de madera envejecida de la Casa de los Gritos, apoyado en una enorme motocicleta negra y plateada que reluce a su lado. Tiene manchas de grasa de motor en la cara, en la ropa y en las manos. En la derecha sujeta un trapo sucio con el que estaba sacándole brillo. Estira las piernas y junto a sus botas negras hay varias herramientas regadas por el suelo.

___________________________________________________________________­

Cuando Remus se despertó se encontró solo en la habitación. Las sábanas de Sirius estaban revueltas, como de costumbre, y había un montón de regalos sin abrir a los pies de sus camas.

Se desperezó y se quitó la camisa del pijama sintiendo la garganta de papel de lija y la cabeza hinchada y caliente. Después de vestirse bajó la escalera de caracol abrochándose la capa y acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro. Recorrió con paso rápido los pasadizos hasta llegar al Vestíbulo.

No le vio en los pasillos.

No le vio en el Gran Comedor.

Bajó corriendo los escalones de mármol y abrió la pesada puerta, recibiendo una ráfaga de aire helado que le recordó que no había cogido su bufanda.

Se detuvo, contemplando los jardines. El campo de quidditch a la izquierda parecía desierto. Dio unos pasos sobre la hierba blanda y no avanzó más.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Salía a toda prisa buscando a Sirius, preocupado porque la noche anterior el muy idiota estaba borracho y le había besado. Le había costado dormirse porque no paraba de girar en la cama tratando de encontrarle un significado. Y ahí estaba, parado como un imbécil, a punto de echar a correr para encontrarle. ¿Y qué? ¿Buscaba una explicación?

Al fin y al cabo, lo que pasaba en la Casa de los Gritos no salía de allí.

Quizá estaba complicando las cosas. De todos modos Sirius besaba a un montón de gente. A un montón de chicas.

Bueno, él mismo lo había dicho, ¿no? Le estaba enseñando. Le había dado a probar el tabaco y le había dado a probar los besos. Tenía dieciséis años, por Merlín. Se supone que algo de experiencia tendría que tener, ¿no? Y Sirius tan sólo se había ofrecido a enseñarle.

Se sentía ridículo. Extremadamente ridículo olisqueando por todas partes, escrutando los jardines como un perro de caza con las orejas tiesas.

No debería darle tantas vueltas. Ya se sabe que Remus Lupin tiende a pensar demasiado. Seguramente Sirius le había besado como había hecho todas las demás cosas en su vida: sin pensar, sin darle importancia.

A lo mejor razonándolo conseguía que el corazón no le latiese tan deprisa. Igual pensando con frialdad los labios dejaban de saberle a Sirius.

Véase también: Remus es estúpido.

Ya sabía dónde estaba. Miró detrás de sí y se encaminó pausadamente hacia el Sauce Boxeador. A esa hora los alumnos que quedaban en Hogwarts estarían desayunando en el ala opuesta del castillo. Rebuscó entre los arbustos y presionó el tronco del árbol con un largo palo que había allí. El sauce, que ya había comenzado a lanzar violentos ramalazos, se irguió y se quedó inmóvil. Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, se deslizó entre las raíces.

El rugido se escuchaba debajo del suelo. Remus salió de la trampilla y bajó los escalones de la habitación contigua, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-¿Sirius?

La luz iluminaba la habitación ya que los tablones de las ventanas estaban arrancados. Sirius, de espaldas a la escalera, se inclinaba sobre la moto, que lucía recién abrillantada. Giraba el manillar tratando de arrancarla, produciendo el sonido ronco y entrecortado que atronaba la habitación llena de un fuerte olor a gasolina.

-Mierda –dijo Sirius para sí, poniéndose en cuclillas para examinarla más de cerca. Pudo ver cómo se le subía la camiseta blanca cuando estiró el brazo hacia el manillar, y el pelo rozándole la base de la nuca.

Remus le llamó otra vez y Sirius se volvió tan rápido que le sobresaltó. Con la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, por donde asomaba la varita, Sirius frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Joder, qué susto.

-Soy yo –respondió él, divertido-. Feliz Navidad.

-Antes funcionaba –gruñó él con fastidio-. Te juro que funcionaba. Me ha dado tiempo a limpiarla y todo, y ahora no sé si tendré que desmontarla otra vez.

Remus solo sonrió.

-Te ayudaría, pero estos trastos y yo somos incompatibles. ¿Admites público?

-¿No tienes que leer un libro o algo así?

-No, hoy no.

Se encaramó a una cómoda que escupió una nube de polvo bajo su peso y se dedicó a observarle. Algo había dejado de aprisionarle el estómago cuando le vio así, resoplando, oliendo a gasolina y sucio. Mirando como ponía todo su empeño en arreglar el cacharro era casi imposible pensar en si lo de la noche anterior tendría algo de serio. Bueno, era casi imposible pensar, a secas.

Al rato se le ocurrió que si había algo en el mundo que Sirius pudiera tomarse en serio, sólo podía ser el dominar esa moto. Los besos de cualquier índole parecían relegados a un segundo plano en ese momento. Sirius se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y anunció en voz alta una tregua temporal. Estiró las piernas y miró a Remus, que se había sentado en el suelo, había sacado la cámara de su mochila y había esperado para apretar el botón.

_Clic._

Sirius hizo un ruido entre dientes, pero sonrió. Miró su moto, limpiándose una mejilla para sólo conseguir embadurnarse más.

-Cuando consiga que esta preciosidad vuele…

Se mordió la lengua, pensando. Se alejó un poco, arrastrando el culo por el suelo, y observó la moto rascándose el cuello y dejando un rastro negro en él. Remus se quedó allí, con la cámara caliente sobre los muslos, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarle, la camiseta sucia, los pantalones demasiado bajos, la boca que anoche estaba llena de malas ideas y promesas de mordiscos.

Sirius dijo 'coño' y prácticamente se tiró al suelo, agarrando la llave inglesa y trasteando en las tripas de la moto, sacando la varita del bolsillo y formando con ella lazos de luz pálida. Trabajó durante un cuarto de hora murmurando cosas como 'te juro que antes se ha levantado del suelo' con el entrecejo arrugado de concentración. Pasado ese tiempo, Remus se dio cuenta de que el aire alrededor de la moto parecía temblar y distorsionar lo que tenía detrás. La magia que manipulaba Sirius le erizaba el vello.

Él se levantó del suelo repentinamente, arrojó la llave inglesa al suelo y se subió a la moto justo cuando ésta se elevaba unos centímetros.

-¿Qué te dije? –anunció con orgullo, radiante. Hizo que rugiera con fuerza y la encabritó.

-Impresionante –admitió Remus-. Pero ten cuidado, ¡cuidado!

No era buena idea hacerla volar allí dentro. La moto dio una sacudida y Sirius se agachó justo cuando se arrojaba hacia delante, atravesando la ventana con una nube de humo y dejando un rastro de cristales rotos y madera tras de sí.

Remus corrió detrás de él, pálido. Parecía haberla dominado tras ese desliz, y descendió hasta derrapar en el suelo.

-¡Ostia! –tenía los ojos encendidos-. Me he cargado esa pared. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Por Dios, te vas a matar.

Sirius se rió. Se inclinó hacia delante y le agarró de la túnica.

-Ven a dar una vuelta.

-¿Estás loco? –trató de alejarse-. Es peligroso. Más de lo habitual, tratándose de ti. Y además nos puede ver cualquiera.

-Vamos, Lunático –la sonrisa de Sirius era sugestiva y gigantesca-. Vamos a hacer el loco. Seguro que tú y esta belleza no sois tan incompatibles.

-No es la mejor idea que has tenido, ¿sabes?

Sirius le sujetó de la cintura, inclinándose más hasta quedar en el borde del asiento.

-No me has dicho que no.

Si quitarse la sonrisa le dio un beso fugaz que le hizo saltar el corazón. Remus no podía tragar saliva ni despegarle los ojos de encima, así que se subió detrás de él sin decir nada, agarrándose fuerte a su camiseta.

-Ten cuidado –añadió por último.

-No he tenido cuidado en la vida –A Remus le aleteó algo dentro y sonrió con ganas. Sirius hizo bramar otra vez la moto, la hizo traquetear debajo de él y se alejaron del suelo.

-Es la segunda vez que vuelas conmigo –le escuchó gritar por encima del ruido del motor y del viento-. Es la cuarta vez que haces locuras conmigo, Remus –se reía a carcajadas; le enterró la mano izquierda en el pelo girándose en el asiento, manejando la moto con una mano-. Cosas que se supone que no deberías hacer. Y me gusta esta faceta tuya.

Remus se mordió el labio por no morderle a él. Era increíble cómo se simplificaban las cosas cuando uno está subido a un cacharro estruendoso que vuela. De repente no tenía ningún interés en preguntarle ni de besos ni de significados. Porque estaba a un montón de metros de altura, sujeto a su cintura y gritando de júbilo con él, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Y no había nada que importase de verdad desde ahí arriba.

Sirius bailoteaba mientras tiraba papel de regalo por encima de su cabeza, repleto de energía, contentísimo.

-El cabrón de James tiene buen gusto –comentó, doblando la ropa nueva y colocando los demás regalos encima de la cama de Remus-. Siempre me hace regalos cojonudos –le miró-. Los que me has hecho tú también me gustan.

-Pensé en regalarte un libro pero no quería que me pegaras –dijo él, masticando un bollito de una bandeja que habían robado de las cocinas, de vuelta al castillo.

-Luego no vas a comer –le respondió, quitándole el bollito de la mano cuando pasó a su lado, rumbo a la escalera de caracol, y comiéndoselo él.

La radio mágica llenaba la Sala Común de rock and roll movido. De la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas bajó una morena que no habían visto hasta entonces. Sirius arrojó los regalos al aire, donde se mantuvieron levitando, y la sujetó de la cintura, bailando con ella unos pasos con los labios fruncidos. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió cuando Sirius la soltó y los regalos le siguieron escaleras arriba.

-No sabíamos que hubiese más gente en Gryffindor estos días –le dijo Remus-. Por eso hemos bajado aquí, perdona el desastre.

La chica se había quedado mirando el hueco por donde había desaparecido Sirius, divertida.

-No me extraña que ese chico se lleve de calle a todo Hogwarts –comentó en voz alta, saliendo por en agujero del retrato con un 'Hasta luego'.

-James y Peter han escrito –anunció Sirius bajando de dos en dos los escalones mientras Remus recogía los papeles y los echaba a la chimenea-. Dicen que volverán antes de fin de año.

-Genial.

Sintió la mano de Sirius revolviéndole el pelo.

-Y cuando estemos los cuatro juntos vamos a planear una broma de bienvenida en Enero –dijo, y después empezó a tocar una guitarra invisible con la música que brotaba de la radio, incansable.  
___________________________________________________________________­

Harry encuentra una foto que le hace fruncir el ceño. Pettigrew es fácilmente reconocible, aunque menos delgado y con más color, con los ojos cerrados y una armónica en los labios. A su lado, su padre, apoyado en el tronco del haya, se sube las gafas con un dedo mientras intenta bajarle los pantalones a Lupin con el pie, que se sienta delante de él, echado hacia atrás, mirando el cielo. Las sombras de las hojas se reflejan en sus cabezas, porque ese día de Diciembre hacía sol.

___________________________________________________________________­  
Nadie sabía dónde ni cuándo había aprendido Peter a tocar la armónica, pero un día la sacó mientras los demás tramaban una broma que debía ser épica y desde entonces Sirius le pedía que tocase porque le ayudaba a pensar.

-Tiene que afectar a todos, no sólo a los Slytherin –dijo James-. Es una bienvenida para todo el mundo.

-Yo compré un arsenal en Zonko –dijo Sirius.

-Pero los petardos ¿no los íbamos a usar el día treinta y uno? –apuntó Remus. Peter subió el tono de la melodía y la hizo tambalearse moviendo la mano sobre la armónica como si la palmease.

-Cierto, Lupin, tú siempre quitándome la razón –Sirius se alcanzó la mochila de Remus y rebuscó en ella.

-Tiene que ser algo al castillo –Remus miraba entre las hojas de las ramas más altas, y la bufanda le caía hasta el suelo. James alargó el pie hacia él y le pisó la cintura de los pantalones-. Es una forma de que afecte a todos.

Sirius les hizo una foto. Peter estiró el sonido de su armónica y James se rió. Remus se colocó los pantalones sin inmutarse y se sonrió.

-¿Sabéis si en Hogsmeade sigue abierta la Perfumería de Lady Florean?

En la medianoche del treinta y uno de Diciembre, Filch se tomaba un descanso en sus patrullas nocturnas. Se dirigía a las mazmorras a las once y media, escrutando los pasillos con el entrecejo fruncido. Cojeaba por el Vestíbulo, pasaba de largo por delante de la puerta abierta del Gran Comedor –donde los estudiantes celebraban una pequeña fiesta- y se adentraba en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, llegando a su despacho a las once menos diez. La señora Norris ya le esperaba maullando suavemente junto a la puerta. Entraba, se sentaba en su mesa y abría una polvorienta botella de ron para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año.

Eso les dejaba aproximadamente un cuarto de hora para colocar todos los petardos mágicos y fuegos artificiales en la torre norte y unos tres minutos para volver a la fiesta del Gran Comedor antes de que alguien notase su falta.

Estaban emocionados.

-Cinco horas –anunció James con una sonrisa, cuando el banquete de la cena apareció sobre las mesas.

-¿Estamos seguros de lo que nos toca hacer a cada uno o lo repasamos otra vez? –preguntó Peter, bajando la voz.

-Es bastante simple, Colagusano –Sirius tenía la boca llena de pollo-. Tú esperas escondido en el pasillo a que pase Filch y luego…

-No hace falta que lo pregones aquí en medio –interrumpió Remus.

Sirius le miró. Remus miraba a su plato con una ceja alzada.

-Nadie nos está haciendo caso –respondió Sirius. Remus tenía los labios entreabiertos y un largo arañazo en la mejilla-. Peter hace bien en querer asegurarse, porque tenemos que sincronizarnos si no queremos que nos pillen.

-¿Qué nadie nos hace caso? –Remus dejó el tenedor junto al plato y entrelazó los dedos-. No sé si te das cuenta, pero siempre hay alguien mirando a Sirius Black.

Sirius se giró. Dos chicas de la mesa contigua apartaron rápidamente la mirada y se echaron a reír. Una de ellas le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Remus había vuelto a su comida.

-Venga, todos estamos nerviosos –A James le pareció oportuno interrumpir cuando vio la expresión de la cara de Sirius-. Pero no es tan complicado. Y si lo hacemos bien va a ser tan grande que se podrá ver desde Hogsmeade.

-O más –le apoyó Peter.

Sirius se recostó hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo, echando una ojeada a las chicas vecinas. Se le erizó la piel de la nuca. Podía notar la tensión de Remus desde allí. Agarraba el vaso con fuerza y cuando partió pan, lo llenó todo de migas. Se apartó mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos con un resoplido.

-Cuatro horas y media –murmuró James mientras fingía interés por el breve discurso que había comenzado Dumbledore desde la mesa del centro.

Las mesas redondas se habían apartado a los lados y habían dejado el centro del Comedor libre para el baile. La música salía de las paredes, nada espectacular. Jazz, pop, un vals que pidió la señora Sprout para que Slughorn la sacara a la pista. Los alumnos parecían más interesados en hablar entre ellos –durante todo el día habían ido llegando algunos de los que habían pasado las vacaciones fuera-, así que contaban con menos confusión de la que esperaban. Aún así, todo parecía ir más o menos bien.

James había salido el primero, cuando recibió el aviso de Peter, con intención de llegar al séptimo piso. Remus se había quedado sentado a su lado, observando el cielo despejado reflejado en el techo, y la luna menguante en lo alto del todo. Como Sirius había preferido sentarse encima de la mesa, podía ver las pecas de su garganta desde arriba. El bulto de la nuez que se movía cuando tragaba saliva.

Sirius estaba nervioso.

-¿Crees que ya habrá llegado? –Remus ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. La luz del farolillo rojo que flotaba encima del mantel hacía que sus pestañas pareciesen doradas.

-Yo qué sé –gruñó, apartando la vista.

Remus no dijo nada más. Se levantó y se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Sirius sabía que en algún momento torcería el rumbo y saldría por las puertas dobles con total naturalidad. El bajo de la túnica se balanceaba en sus tobillos al ritmo de sus pasos.

No le vio salir porque una larga melena castaña ocupó su campo de visión.

-Es una lástima que un chico tan guapo esté sentado solo.

Sirius la examinó de un rápido vistazo. Hufflepuff, sexto año, probablemente. Si se había liado con ella algún día, no lo recordaba.

Aunque probablemente si lo hubiese hecho, ella no se acercaría tan amigable.

-Perdona, encanto, esta noche estoy ocupado.

-Vaya –se encaramó de un salto a la mesa, junto a él, y dejó sobre el mantel la copa que sostenía en la mano y que parecía sospechosamente hidromiel ilegal. El vestido se le subió un poco cuando cruzó las piernas-. ¿No podría distraerte un poco de tus ocupaciones?

-Me temo que no –Sirius contaba el tiempo mentalmente, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-De acuerdo. –ella suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego dijo, con un tono de voz distinto-. Sólo quería hacerte un par de preguntas sobre el chico que estaba sentado aquí hace un momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había conseguido captar su atención, sonrió y le brillaron los ojos a la luz del farol.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Remus –Sirius frunció el entrecejo, desconfiado-. ¿Qué, te gusta?

Ella sonrió.

-Remus. Le conocía de vista, porque siempre va con vosotros dos, con Potter y contigo. Nunca me había fijado bien –añadió, pensativa-. ¿Tiene novia?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-No lo intentes.

-No destaca mucho así, a primera vista –siguió ella. Tenía las mejillas rojizas y, de cerca, su peinado no parecía tan perfecto-. Pero claro, siempre a vuestro lado, no parece especialmente guapo. Pero tiene algo ¿no crees?

-Yo no creo nada –contestó Sirius, bajándose de la mesa.

-Quiero decir que es de ese tipo de chicos a los que tienes que pararte un momento a mirarlos, porque están como escondidos –dio un trago a su bebida-. Pero cuando te fijas, no entiendes cómo no lo has visto antes –se rió un poco-. Vaya, menudo rollo te he soltado. ¿Te animas a colaborar?

-Ya te he dicho que con Remus no tienes nada que hacer.

-Eh, bueno, eso déjamelo a mí. ¿No me lo presentarías?

-No.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Pues menuda mierda de amigo debes ser, ¿no?

Sirius se alejó, malhumorado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no se atrevía a correr para no llamar la atención. Cuando salió al Vetsíbulo, Peter ya había abandonado su puesto de vigilancia. Murmurando entre dientes, subió de dos en dos los escalones y echó a correr.

Esa chica era estúpida. No tenía ni idea de nada. Se había contenido para no soltarle que a Remus le gustaban los tíos. Y aunque no fuese así, no saldría ni en sueños con ella. Ni de coña. Remus saldría con alguien con quien tuviese cosas en común, que también leyese esos libros enormes que leía él. No saldría con una chica medio borracha que se hubiese quedado mirándole en medio de una fiesta. No saldría con alguien que hubiese necesitado años para darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar con él.

Derrapó en las esquinas y se internó en un laberinto de pasadizos que atravesaban los muros. Aceleró la marcha hasta que sintió las sienes latiendo.

Si todo el plan se estropeaba por su culpa. Si se estropeaba por culpa de esa chica imbécil.

Sirius giró apoyándose en la pared para no caerse, y luego se detuvo en seco. Escuchaba pasos.

Buscó a su alrededor algún escondite, pero antes de poder moverse escuchó su nombre.

-¿Sirius, qué coño haces?

Remus estaba de pie en la esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se supone que tú tienes que estar en el ala Oeste.

-No, tú eras el que estaba encargado del ala Oeste.

-Eres idiota.

-¡No te jode! –Sirius se acercó a pasos largos, sintiendo un ardor que le subía por el pecho-. 'No hace falta que lo pregones aquí en medio', si hubiésemos…

-Creía que 'estaba bastante claro' –repuso Remus-. Mierda, para una cosa que tienes que hacer…

-¿Qué, perdona? Creo que alguien ha olvidado quién ha comprado toda esa munición.

Remus pareció dolido.

-Nadie te mandó comprar tanta cantidad –dijo. Tenía la frente húmeda de sudor-. Si hubieses sido mínimamente razonable, nos hubieras hecho caso y habríamos ido a medias, y no tendríamos que estar todos desperdigados por el castillo porque no podíamos esconder la exageración que se te antojó comprar en la habitación.

-No haces más que quejarte, joder –Sirius le miraba y no podía quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza-. Todo el mundo tiene que ser como tú y no equivocarse nunca.

-Tú eres el que ha estado complicando el plan, y ahora mira –Remus parecía exageradamente enfadado. Se habían ido acercando hasta quedar a palmos el uno del otro. Remus alzó la voz-. ¡A ver si te aclaras, joder!

-¿Que me aclare? –Sirius tuvo ganas de empujarle. Antes de darse cuenta lo había hecho-. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo hoy?

Remus le miró con la espalda contra la pared. Apretaba la mandíbula y estaba tan nervioso que Sirius lo sentía en la piel.

Estaba tan nervioso que jadeaba y la camisa se asomaba desordenada por encima de la cintura de los pantalones.

Incluso en invierno, Remus tenía pecas en el puente de la nariz.

Sirius le acorraló contra la pared y vio sus ojos enormes antes de besarle. Le agarró del pelo que le crecía en la nuca y le empujó con la lengua entre los dientes. Le aplastó contra el muro y Remus le sujetó con fuerza de la túnica, de la cadera. Le mordía y le arañaba el cinturón.

De repente las manos de Remus tironeaban de su cinturón, y él sentía la sangre hirviendo. Le rozaba el cuello con los dientes y la hebilla de metal tintineó contra su vientre.

-Joder, Remus.

Remus le miró y le besó otra vez, casi con rabia, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

James corría por el pasillo con la varita en alto, haciendo flotar delante de él el cargamento que había rescatado de la Sala de los Menesteres. Subió las escaleras de caracol esperando escuchar las voces de los demás, pero cuando salió de la trampilla se encontró todo desierto.

Dio la vuelta a la torre con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando volvió al punto de partida, Peter cerraba la trampilla de nuevo.

-¿Dónde están?

-No sé, tío.

James miró alrededor otra vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Ya no tenemos.

James se quitó las gafas y las limpió lentamente con el bajo de su camisa. Se las volvió a poner y dijo:

-Mierda.

Colocaron lo que habían reunido entre los dos. Peter miraba ansiosamente a los lados mientras James sacudía la varita para conseguir una pequeña llama.

-Entonces ¿empezamos sin ellos?

-Peter.

-¿Qué?

James se metió los dedos entre el pelo y movió la varita. El fuego crepitó y se extendió sobre las mechas de todos los petardos.

-Corre.

Remus cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras Sirius le mojaba el cuello y la boca con la lengua. Cuando la primera detonación les devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, se quedaron inmóviles. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y entonces Remus se echó a reír.  
Empezó despacio, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los bordes de la boca, y luego bajó las pestañas y se sacudió entero con una carcajada. Sirius miró alrededor. El pasillo seguía vacío y detrás de los cristales se veían fogonazos de luces de colores.

Los estallidos atronaron detrás de ellos mientras bajaban las escaleras a trompicones, protegiéndose los oídos con las manos. Saltaron sobre los escalones y resbalaron eventualmente cuando las escaleras se convertían en rampas, riendo y parándose en cada ventanal para admirar su trabajo. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, el cielo estaba salpicado de vivos colores y explosiones brillantes, y todos los alumnos, revolucionados, contemplaban el espectáculo. Aún con todo, cuando atravesaron las puertas y se confundieron con la multitud, la última Espiral Chispeante giraba sobre su eje escupiendo ramilletes de chispas que caían sobre el castillo y relucían unos segundos sobre las cabezas de los demás.

James pudo ver a Dumbledore observando con las manos detrás de la espalda, balanceándose suavemente sobre sus talones. Filch estaba junto a él, jadeante como si hubiese vuelto a toda velocidad, diciendo algo entre dientes y sujetándose el pecho.

Las gafas de media luna del director relucieron un segundo bajo la lluvia de chispas y a James le pareció que le sonreía ampliamente. Fue solo un segundo y se desvaneció.

Peter permaneció a su lado, visiblemente orgulloso.

-Eh, ¿dónde se habrán metido Sirius y Remus?

Remus descansaba sobre su hombro y cuando movía la cabeza su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Los jardines se inundaban de luz y la hierba cada segundo era de un color. Encima del Bosque Prohibido silbaba un Dragón Rojo que formaba palabras obscenas en el cielo.

Sirius apoyaba el brazo en el marco de la ventana porque creía firmemente que, sintiendo el calor de Remus a través de la ropa de esa manera, iba a acabar perdiendo el equilibrio. Le escuchó soltar el aire y dejar caer su peso en él.

-Quizá no sea vea desde Hogsmeade –suspiró desde su hombro-. Pero por ahora vale.

Sirius contempló las últimas luces disolverse en el aire.

-Sí. Por ahora vale.  
___________________________________________________________________

A Harry le escuecen los ojos de sueño. Se ha dejado resbalar por la pared y ahora está medio tumbado, con el álbum sobre el regazo. En el silencio de las tres de la mañana, las páginas crujen cuando las pasa. Se acomoda sobre la almohada, deja la varita en el borde de la mesilla y se tumba de costado para que la siguiente foto se ilumine con la luz mágica.

Su madre tiene los ojos cerrados, y la palma de la mano extendida hacia la cámara. Sopla suavemente una enorme burbuja que se desprende de sus dedos y flota delante de ella, desdibujando la imagen. Detrás, el pasillo parece inundado de espuma violeta y blanca, y las pompas de jabón vuelan hacia el techo por encima de los alumnos.

___________________________________________________________________  
La madrugada del uno de Enero el castillo al fin parecía tener paz. Los alumnos dormían en sus dormitorios y Filch hacía mucho que se había retirado a su despacho. Los pasillos estaban desiertos.

La luz blanquecina que comenzaba a formarse detrás de los ventanales parecía desfigurarse bajo la capa invisible. James, Peter, Sirius y Remus caminaban despacio, apretujados, agachados para que no se les viesen los pies. Ninguno había dormido y James parecía especialmente irritable.

-No hagas ruido, Remus.

-No ha hecho ruido, ha sido la armadura.

James giró el cuello como pudo y miró a Sirius por encima de la cabeza de Peter.

-Además no hay nadie por aquí a estas horas –añadió Sirius.

-Tú no le defiendas. Y luego me vas a explicar dónde os habéis metido antes.

Sirius resopló.

-Relájate, Potter.

Se detuvieron. Peter se transformó y correteó entre sus piernas hasta la esquina. Comprobó dentro de las aulas y volvió a su forma humana.

-Despejado.

James tiró de la capa y se la colgó al hombro. Los otros dos dejaron en el suelo las cajas que habían cargado desde la torre de Gryffindor y Remus se frotó las muñecas.

-Hacernos llevar a nosotros todo el jabón me parece un castigo excesivo.

James bostezaba.

-Vale. Hay que sacar los botes. Peter y Sirius, empezad por ahí.

Sirius se arrodilló delante de su caja y sostuvo un gran frasco de cristal morado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lila? ¿Lo has comprado con olor a _lila_?

-Cállate, idiota, no ha sido por lo que estás pensando. Pone que es hiper relajante. Lo escogí por eso.

Sirius se empezó a reír.

-Todo el castillo olerá a lilas. Muy sutil, compañero. Un gran gesto romántico.

-Sshh –dijo Peter, consultando el mapa del Merodeador-. La Dama Gris está justo encima de nosotros, en el segundo piso.

Se quedaron inmóviles.

-Ya.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estaba pensando en Lily cuando…

Escucharon un borboteo y luego el rumor del agua. Remus hacía círculos con la varita y a sus pies se iba acumulando un montón de espuma blanca, que se extendía con rapidez por los rincones. De ella emanaban enormes pompas moradas que chocaban unas contra otras y ascendían hacia el techo.

-Pues huele bien –dijo Peter.

Pronto todo el primer piso se hallaba inundado de espuma fragante, y el olor ascendía por los huecos de las escaleras. Se colocaron de nuevo bajo la capa, sintiendo los músculos pesados.

-Dios, qué sueño tengo –murmuró Sirius.

-Volvamos antes de que se despierte alguien.

Subieron hasta la torre con lentitud. En los terrenos había más claridad, y los escalones cada vez les parecían más altos.

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Remus.

-Todo me da vueltas –murmuró-. Igual nos hemos pasado de relajante.

-Qué va –musitó James, mientras pasaba por el hueco del retrato y doblaba la capa con pereza-. Va a ser genial mañana.

Remus contempló la escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos y se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas. Peter se tumbó sobre la alfombra, y James se tendió a su lado, usando la capa de almohada. Sirius se derrumbó en el sofá.

-Con que lila, ¿eh, Cornamenta? –suspiró, antes de dormirse. James murmuró _que te jodan_ y cerró los ojos.

Lily se sentó junto a Remus en el alféizar de un ventanal desde el que se veía el campo de quidditch. Tenía el pelo algo más largo, y le caía sobre los hombros, resaltando sobre la túnica negra. Remus se había colgado la cámara al cuello y contemplaba el jabón que Filch se afanaba por limpiar con una fregona. Los estudiantes pasaban frente a ellos con sonrisa vaga y los ojos entrecerrados. Algunos se sentaban en el suelo y se dedicaban a observar con la mirada perdida las burbujas que rebotaban contra el techo.

Escuchaba las anécdotas de las vacaciones de Lily, contadas con voz apacible.

-Y vosotros, aparte de todo este desastre, ¿qué más habéis hecho?

A Remus algo le mordió en el estómago. Carraspeó para disimular y se apoyó en el frío cristal.

-Fuegos artificiales anoche, el resto del tiempo fuimos a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando. Beber y otras actividades delictivas.

-Bueno.

El pelo de Lily se ondulaba en las puntas. Una de las burbujas –gigante, redonda- flotó hasta ella y la atrapó con la mano. Remus alzó la cámara y Lily le miró, sonrió y sopló con suavidad.

_Clic._

-Van a saber que habéis sido vosotros.

Remus bostezó y cerró los ojos. Le molestaba la luz. Le parecía que hacía años que no dormía lo suficiente

-No tienen pruebas.

Lily se llenó los pulmones de aire. Se sentía bien. Después de dos semanas con Petunia mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa como si observase un bicho grande y asqueroso, realmente tenía ganas de volver a esos pasillos. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la piedra húmeda y balanceó los pies.

-Huele a lilas –dijo, sin pensarlo mucho-. Idea de Potter, supongo.

Remus abrió un ojo.

-No. Era el más relajante de la tienda. No tiene nada que ver.

Lily sintió las mejillas calientes. Frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, yo sólo… Ya sabes, como siempre anda detrás de mí, haciendo estupideces de ese estilo…

Remus sonrió de medio lado.

-Tú y Sirius igual –dijo-. Deberíais saber que si hubiese sido obra de James, ahora mismo los jardines estarían cubiertos de espuma que formarían las letras de 'Evans, sal conmigo'.

-Sí, supongo que las letras gigantescas es más propio de James.

-De hecho, se verían desde el espacio.

Lily se rió. Se sorprendió a sí misma riéndose, al imaginar la cara de James explicándoles a los demás la idea brillante que se le habría ocurrido. Colocándose las gafas, desbaratándose el pelo, con una sonrisa enorme. Probablemente era así como narraba sus planes. Emocionado.

-¿Esperabas que James planease una bienvenida especial para ti?

Ella resopló y le empujó. Remus la miró desde el cristal, divertido.

-No me mires así. No sería tan raro.

Remus se rió.

-Déjame, idiota –se rió ella también-. Es culpa tuya y de tus estúpidas burbujas aturdidoras


	3. tres

**III**

Harry no se movió de la ventana durante un largo rato, esperando vislumbrar la sombra de Hedwig en el cielo anaranjado. Sentía la camiseta mojada de sudor frío, y la tela se le pegaba al cuerpo. Alzó la mano y se apretó la frente con los dedos. El dolor de la cicatriz iba remitiendo, pero la sentía ardiente y hormigueante.

Tamborileó con la otra mano sobre la carta para Sirius, que había doblado y dejado sobre la mesa a la espera de la vuelta de la lechuza.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y dejó vagar la mirada por las paredes. No sabía cuántos días llevaba sin salir de la casa, pero le parecía que la habitación encogía. La luz dorada iba iluminando las tapas de los libros abiertos y los pergaminos arrugados que regaban el escritorio. Se desperezó, abrió el armario -el espejo de la puerta interior centelleó con la luz de la mañana- y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando salía por la puerta, tía Petunia llamaba a gritos a Dudley para desayunar.

Hedwig planeaba sobre los tejados de Privet Drive con la carta de Sirius, siguiendo la mota diminuta que era Pig, la nueva lechuza de Ron. Sentado en el suelo, con la comisura de la boca manchada de tarta, Harry se sentía como si se hubiese tragado a la tal Pig y ésta estuviera revoloteando a la altura de su ombligo. Se arrodilló frente al baúl y empezó a meter en él todo lo que tenía a mano. Palpó algo duro en el fondo y sacó el grueso álbum de fotos.

Fantaseando con la final de quidditch, con Ron y la Madriguera, planeando al detalle el día siguiente -el momento exacto en el que miraría atrás y se despediría de Privet Drive hasta el próximo verano- pasó las crujientes páginas y se detuvo en una instantánea que le ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

______________________________________________________________

Enmarcado en los doseles rojos de la cama, su padre aparecía arrodillado encima del colchón, tendiendo la mano derecha hacia la cámara y sujetando el palo de una escoba con la izquierda. Miraba de lado, sonriente, y el pelo despeinado le caía sobre las gafas.

______________________________________________________________

Lo mejor y lo peor de ser prefecta es que tenía el poder y la obligación de reprender a Potter y a Black de vez en cuando. Bueno, para ser sinceros, bastante a menudo.

Y algunas veces, enfrentarse a ese par era lo último que le apetecía.

Aquel día en particular, Lily tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado en la mesa y mucho cansancio encima. Con la nariz hundida en los pergaminos y los dedos manchados de tinta, maldecía mentalmente las rondas nocturnas que la mantenían en pie hasta tarde.

Y esos alborotadores haciendo atronar la música de su dormitorio hasta la Sala Común. A su alrededor se habían levantado murmullos de protesta, aunque Lily trató de ignorarlos todo lo que pudo. Finalmente tachó una línea entera de su redacción, se levantó arrastrando la silla y se dirigió pesarosa hacia la escalera de caracol, bajo la atenta mirada de los que trataban de estudiar en mesas contiguas.

A cada vuelta de escalones que subía escuchaba el eco de la música más fuerte. Cuando empujó la puerta tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos y asumirlo.

Sirius y James estaban de pie encima de una cama. Los doseles estaban recogidos como si se tratase de las cortinas de un escenario; la radio mágica encima de la mesilla desenroscaba las canciones de los Beatles, cuya letra estaba siendo severamente maltratada. Los dos en calcetines, James sujetando la escoba como si se tratase de una guitarra, Sirius cantando a un peine.

Peter observaba el espectáculo y Remus sacaba tranquilamente la cámara de fotos de un cajón. Lily suspiró, avanzó hacia él y le cogió la cámara de las manos sin decir nada.

Cuando James abrió los ojos tras un berrido especialmente desastroso y la vio frente a su cama mirando a través de la cámara, dio un codazo a Sirius, se arrodilló y usó el palo de la escoba para cantar.

-_Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man_ -le extendió una mano. Lily disparó la foto-. _You'll let me hold your hand…_

-Cornamenta -Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y anunció-. Cada día alcanzas nuevos niveles de patetismo. Felicidades.

-Gracias, lo hago lo mejor que puedo -le brillaban los ojos detrás de las gafas, que se le resbalaban por la nariz. Lily contempló su mano extendida.

-Cuando triunféis en el mundo de la música -dijo con voz cansada, pero tratando de disimular una sonrisa-. Venderé la foto y sacaré partido de todo esto, pero hasta entonces, será mejor que bajéis el volumen. Se escucha desde la Sala Común.

Sirius resopló.

-¿Me estás diciendo que a esos topos que estudian en la Sala Común les molestan los Beatles? -saltó de la cama y se plantó junto a la radio mágica, como defendiéndola-. Creo que este colegio necesita un poco de cultura musical.

-Sí, Black, me parece bien que seas fan, pero esa no es la cuestión. Si no es por ellos… -se volvió hacia Remus-. …que lo hagan por mí, estoy hecha polvo.

Él frunció el entrecejo y gateó por el colchón para buscar algo en su mesilla de noche. James claudicó y bajó la radio, ignorando las protestas de Sirius.

-Eres un calzonazos, Potter.

-Lily, prueba con esto -Remus le tendió un pequeño frasco lleno de una poción roja brillante-. A mí me va bien.

-¿Ahora traficas con drogas? -dijo Sirius, quitándoselo y examinándolo de cerca.

-Es la mafia de los prefectos -dijo Peter.

Sirius tarareó la música de El Padrino, observando la botellita a contraluz.

-Dejad de hacer el payaso. Sólo es herbovitalizante. Me lo da Pomfrey.

-Gracias. Son los cambios que ha hecho McGonagall en las rondas de prefectos, me trastocan el sueño, y además tengo un montón que estudiar.

-Precisamente eso estaba diciendo yo cuando han empezado el concierto -respondió Remus, recogiendo su mochila del suelo-. Podemos ir a la biblioteca, si quieres.

Sirius gruñó despectivamente.

-Vaya par -dijo, siguiéndoles con la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos-. Potter, si no controlas a tu futura prometida, acabaremos sin poder verle el pelo a Lunático.

-A mí no me mires -repuso él con un suspiro.

Al contrario, Sirius se le quedó mirando mientras se agachaba bajo la cama y sacaba algunas revistas de quidditch. James se desperezó y se sentó en la almohada, hojeándolas. Levantó la mirada. Sirius no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Canuto? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que llevo gafas o algo así?

-No, gilipollas. Eso lo descubrí la semana pasada. Me preguntaba… -saltó a su cama y siguió observándole, con una pequeña arruga en la frente-. …si de verdad sigues con la tontería de Evans.

James resopló y siguió pasando las hojas.

-Eh, hablo en serio. Al principio creía que se te pasaría, pero creo que llevas demasiado tiempo detrás de un polvo -él le volvió a mirar, ofendido, y Sirius señaló-. ¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

-Como sé que para ti las tías son de usar y tirar, prefiero no tener en cuenta tu opinión.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?

Peter les escuchaba atentamente desde la otra cama. James empezó a sentirse un poco acorralado, pero no tardó en responder.

-Sí. Sí, claro. Que Lily me guste no es nuevo.

Peter se rió.

-Es que Sirius siempre ha sido un poco lento.

Él no se dio por aludido e insistió.

-¿Cuánto te gusta? -pareció pensarlo un segundo-. ¿Cómo te gusta?

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? -James sostenía la revista como si fuese un escudo. Sirius, a cuatro patas en el colchón, estudiándole a pocos palmos de distancia, parecía serio y le desconcertaba.

-¿Te gusta… para enrollarte con ella? ¿Echar un polvo, o en plan, casarse y tener hijos y un perro?

Hizo una mueca.

-Tengo dieciséis años -repuso con desconfianza-. No tengo intención de casarme con nadie aún. Pero si lo que me quieres preguntar es si me gusta de forma distinta a como te gustan a ti… Sí, me gusta más que sólo para una noche.

Sirius pensaba.

-¿Cuántas noches?

James estiró las piernas para alejarle un poco.

-Muchas noches. Muchísimas noches.

Llegados a ese punto tuvo la sensación de que, por la expresión de Sirius, no hablaban exactamente de Lily.

-Y mañanas y tardes -añadió aún así-. No me agobies.

La ceja izquierda de Sirius se perdía bajo su flequillo. Se sentó derecho y sentenció:

-Pues deberías dejárselo claro.

Esta vez, tanto James como Peter abrieron mucho los ojos.

-No sé qué ha fumado esta vez, pero es todo muy raro -comentó Peter.

-¿Crees que no se lo he dejado suficientemente claro? Por Merlín, lo único que me falta es tatuármelo -tragó saliva-. Y por si se te ha ocurrido, NO me lo pienso tatuar.

-No me refiero a eso, gilipollas. Lo que digo es que llevas demasiado tiempo detrás de ella, y ella mandándote a la mierda. Deberías cambiar esa dinámica. Supongo que está harta de ti y cree que ya la persigues más por diversión que por otra cosa.

James cerró la revista.

-¿Tú crees? -miró a Peter, pidiendo ayuda-. ¿Por qué te has puesto a darme consejos de repente? Das un poco de miedo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Después de tu magistral _I wanna hold your hand,_ pensé que ya he dejado que te humilles bastante.

-Que te den -James abrió la revista de nuevo, ofendido-. No es humillarse, es el cortejo. Una cosa sutil, todo un ritual. Tú no lo entiendes porque nunca te has encontrado a nadie que se te resista más de veinte minutos.

James tenía razón, pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor.

Sirius le buscaba por todas partes, mordiéndose la lengua. Necesitaba calmarse y tenía dos opciones. Una incluía violencia y sangre en dosis altas. La otra era encontrar a Remus y acorralarlo en algún rincón.

Para morderle y dejar que él le tranquilizase con lengua y mucha saliva.

Que Regulus se había vuelto imbécil no era una novedad. Pero eso no apaciguaba el quemazón que sentía en las tripas cuando le veía charlar animadamente con Lucius Malfoy.

Entró en la biblioteca y apartó a una chica de tercero que llevaba una pila tambaleante de libros. Les vio al lado de la ventana y se dirigió hacia ellos en línea recta, sorteando las mesas e ignorando las quejas de la señora Pince. Lily fue la primera que le advirtió. Levantó la cabeza de su libro, le miró acercarse y le dio un suave golpe a Remus.

-Tú -dijo Sirius entre dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de agarrarle de la corbata y llevárselo-. Ven conmigo.

Lily observaba sin mediar palabra, pero la cara que puso lo decía todo. Remus carraspeó.

-Ahora no puedo, sea lo que sea -pasó una página de un grueso libro de runas y añadió-. Estoy haciendo esto.

_Esto_, desde luego, podía esperar.

-Déjalo -resolvió-. Necesito que vengas un momento.

Nadie se resiste a Sirius Black más de veinte minutos. Al parecer, a Remus nadie le había enseñado esa norma.

-¿Qué pasa? -Sirius no dijo nada. Remus continuó tranquilamente-. A menos que haya alguien agonizando, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más.

-Eh -Sirius gruñó bajo-. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas.

Remus miró a Lily, que se encogió de hombros. Cerró el libro y se levantó.

-Volveré enseguida.

No estés tan seguro.

Le siguió los pasos rápidos hasta salir de la biblioteca. Sirius le cogió la muñeca y le condujo escaleras arriba.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué ocurre?

Aunque no fuese una novedad, esa forma de mirarle, casi con asco, como si de verdad _le odiase_ le seguía poniendo enfermo.

-No ocurre nada -dijo, abriendo una puerta y comprobando que el aula estaba vacía.

_Y una mierda que no ocurre nada._

Sirius selló la puerta con un hechizo y le agarró la nuca para besarle. Las hebillas de sus cinturones chocaron. Sirius le lamió de abajo a arriba y le tocó el vientre por debajo de la camisa.

Remus siseó bajito junto a su oído. Debía de tener los dedos fríos. Encontró la línea de vello bajo su ombligo y le mordió el cuello.

Olía bien. Enterró la nariz en su hombro y suspiró profundamente, con los dedos colgados en su cinturón.

Ralentizando. Esnifándole y calmándose. Remus le tocó el pelo y se apartó un poco para besarle, mucho más suavemente que como lo había hecho él. Un poco más lento cada vez, quitándole el oxígeno, bombeándole la sangre.

Al final Sirius abrió los ojos y contempló las motas claras que se esparcían por la nariz de Remus.

-¿Mejor? -dijo él.

Dejó salir un _sí_ derrotado. Enredó su pelo con los dedos para distraerse.

-Bastante mejor.

Remus le dio un beso rápido y sonrió de medio lado.

Lily se estremeció y se colocó mejor la capa sobre los hombros. Rondando los pasillos vacíos, el frío de la una de la madrugada la traspasaba. La luz de su varita formaba sombras alargadas detrás de ella, y salpicaba los enormes cuadros de las paredes con recovecos oscuros.

El sueño le pesaba en los párpados. Se escuchaba el rumor de los cuadros durmiendo, como una suave música de fondo con poder relajante. Lily se frotó los ojos y algo le rozó la pierna.

Sobresaltada, maldijo en voz baja a la señora Norris, que le maulló molesta, deslizándose entre sus tobillos. La examinó con sus ojos amarillos, que brillaban en la semioscuridad como faroles, y se escabulló doblando la esquina. Lily alzó la varita y escudriñó el pasillo, escuchando su corazón latiendo fuerte. Todo seguía en calma. La levantó aún más para iluminar más lejos.

-Lily, apaga eso, por Dios, que no sabes disimular.

Ahogó un grito y se giró con rapidez. Con un frufrú de tela, James apareció de la nada junto a ella. Dobló cuidadosamente lo que parecía una capa hecha de plata y volvió a repetir, en un susurro:

-Baja la varita; demasiada luz para estas horas de la noche.

Lily hizo lo que le pedía con el ceño fruncido. Se le agolpaban un montón de réplicas en la boca.

-Potter, ¿qué demonios haces?

_No sabes el susto que me has dado, ¿sabes qué hora es?, vete a tu habitación, no sé lo que estáis tramando Black y tú pero estáis castigados por ello._

James la miró con extrañeza.

-Hacerte compañía, ¿no lo ves? Me he tenido que esconder porque ha llegado esa asquerosa gata.

-¿Qué…? -contempló el brillo de la tela que sostenía en la mano y cambió su pregunta-. ¿Eso es una capa invisible?

Habría visto la sonrisa de James incluso aunque hubiesen estado totalmente a oscuras.

-Te evitaré quebraderos de cabeza diciéndote que no, señora prefecta.

Lily cogió aire y esperó. Cuando llegó hasta diez, abrió los ojos.

-Tengo mucho sueño y poca paciencia ahora mismo como para aguantar que me vengas persiguiendo por los pasillos, oculto con una capa invisible ilegal, así que será mejor para los dos que vuelvas a la torre.

Echó a andar, pero James resopló y se colocó a su lado.

-Venga, no he venido a molestarte. Oí que Johnson estaba enfermo y supuse que te tocaría hacer la ronda nocturna sola. Es muy aburrido merodear por aquí solo, te lo digo yo. No te vendrá mal un poco de conversación.

Ella suspiró.

-Eres muy cabezota, Potter. Vuelve o tendré que quitar puntos a Gryffindor.

-No, qué va. Es por una buena causa, mujer. Tú misma dijiste que llevas unos días estresada, te conviene distraerte.

Giró sobre sus talones. James seguía allí, plantado en medio del pasillo, tratando de poner cara de bueno.

No le salía mal.

-En el momento en el que escuche 'Sal conmigo, Evans', te juro que…

Él alzó las manos.

-Me portaré bien.

-Esa frase no es muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta que sale de ti.

James encogió los hombros y dijo:

-Lo juro solemnemente.

Lily negó con la cabeza y el pelo se movió por sus hombros. James se cubrió con la capa y le habló en susurros. Ella se sentía un poco idiota hablando a nadie en la penumbra.

-A pesar de lo bien que actúas, estoy casi segura de que me estás distrayendo mientras Sirius o Peter ponen una bomba en algún rincón.

En lugar de la respuesta rápida que había esperado, no escuchó nada. Lily se paró y miró alrededor, alarmada.

-¿Sigues ahí?

Su respuesta sonó unos pasos más atrás.

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?

Lily se quedó mirando el corredor desierto, sin saber qué decir. Su tono le había pillado por sorpresa.

-Bueno, ya sé que hace un tiempo estuve bastante pesado, en fin… reconozco que quizá pavonearme delante de ti no era una gran ocurrencia. Entonces sí tenías razones de sobra para detestarme.

Cada vez se iba convenciendo más de que se había quedado dormida en cualquier esquina y estaba soñando. La voz de James sonó más cerca.

-Pero te juro que ya no soy así, y estoy intentando hacerlo bien.

Alzó una ceja, tratando de localizar exactamente dónde estaba.

-Como táctica de distracción no está mal, pero…

-Oye, en serio. Deja de pensar que te estoy tirando los trastos todo el tiempo. No estoy hablando de eso. -él también sonaba cansado. Lily levantó la mano y palpó el aire-. Pasamos mucho tiempo viéndonos, somos amigos de Remus… lo normal sería que nos llevásemos bien. Estoy hablando de que quiero que olvides todas las estupideces que hice hace uno o dos años, y te centres en las que hago ahora.

Cerró la mano y tiró, y James apareció muy cerca, mirándola con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese hablando en serio. La capa se deslizó al suelo.

-Tú me gustas -dijo-. Eso ya lo sabes. Pero podríamos intentar dejar eso a un lado y que no estés a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

Lily ahora entendía todos los castigos de los que se habían librado esos cuatro. En ese momento, el aspecto de James podría usarse como prueba definitiva de inocencia delante de un juez. Viendo esa cara, era otro el que había llenado el castillo de petardos, porque te miraba así y te convencía de que pasases por alto sus dedos llenos de pólvora.

Le vio sonreír un poco, en la comisura de la boca. Lily tragó saliva, volvió a levantar la ceja.

-Entiende que si empiezas a perseguirme a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos…

-Ya, bueno. Creí que sería un buen momento para decírtelo, sin nadie que pueda interrumpir.

Lily lo evaluó. James se dejó examinar, con las cejas arqueadas detrás de las gafas, esforzándose en parecer convincente. Lily lo sentía esquivando sus defensas.

-Vale -dijo al final-. ¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a dejar en paz?

James pareció pensarlo.

-No me estoy rindiendo, Evans -sonrió del todo-. Una tregua. Creo que he entendido que acosarte no es la mejor idea del mundo.

Lily también sonrió a su pesar.

-Creo que eso significa que estás madurando.

Él se escandalizó.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué dices!

-Tranquilo, Potter -Lily comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, reprimiendo un bostezo y con los ojos húmedos de sueño-. Sólo un poquito. Aún puedes seguir haciendo cosas como cantar encima de la cama y tocar la guitarra con la escoba.

______________________________________________________________

Remus ha cogido el autobús con el sobre pesándole en el bolsillo. Ha metido un montón de fotos, pero aún hay un montón más en el fondo de la caja. Ha llegado a Charing Cross Road, ha cruzado el Caldero Chorreante y se ha metido en el Callejón Diagon. Se ha quedado en el Emporio de las Lechuzas hasta que ha visto su carta salir volando en las patas de un enorme búho pardo. Y después ha vuelto dando un rodeo.

Todas las fotos que ha enviado son en las que aparecen Lily o James. Se ha guardado un par de ellas (la de su promoción posando en el Gran Comedor vestidos con túnicas de gala, o esa de los Merodeadores y Lily frente al castillo, el último día de séptimo) pero básicamente, en las fotos que le quedan sólo están Sirius y él.

Remus se masajea las sienes con los dedos. Recordar siempre es presionar demasiado. Aún así, busca.

Hay una que hizo James cuando estaba tirado en la cama. Nunca había sido muy bueno haciendo fotos. En primer plano se ve la mitad del cuerpo de Sirius poniéndose una camiseta gris. Sólo se ve desde la cintura al cuello, y está un poco borrosa, pero Remus tiene demasiada memoria y sabe que el primer botón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado y que el trecho entre el ombligo y el elástico de los calzoncillos era interminable.

Detrás de esa figura difusa, se ve a Remus nítido, incorporándose en la cama, con las sábanas enmarañadas y aspecto de recién levantado. Quizá se nota en la foto o quizá es sólo él el que lo puede ver, pero hay algo en la forma en la que mira a Sirius que dice que no todo iba bien esa mañana.

______________________________________________________________

Una mañana de mediados de Marzo.

James llevaba un rato despierto, porque hacía tiempo que Sirius vagaba por el dormitorio buscando algo. Murmuraba por lo bajo y lo revolvía todo, sin preocuparse demasiado de no perturbar el sueño de los demás. James se incorporó un poco y achicó los ojos para tratar de enfocarle.

-¿Qué haces? -susurró. La mancha que parecía Sirius se levantó del suelo (estaba gateando para mirar debajo de las camas) y se rascó la espalda.

-No encuentro mi camiseta -dijo la mancha.

James se dejó caer sobre la almohada otra vez.

-Pues ponte otra.

-Todas las que encuentro están sucias.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sirius tenía la manía de dormir con las cortinas abiertas, y era un milagro que toda esa luz blanca de primera hora no despertase a los otros dos.

-Coge una mía y deja de removerlo todo.

-Tú estás esmirriado, Potter, tus camisetas no me valen -un montón de tela fría le cayó en la cara, y James quiso suponer que se trataba de su propia ropa-. Ya me he probado unas cuantas y usas un par de tallas menos.

Tentó la mesilla de noche, empujó algo y sus gafas cayeron al suelo. Rezongando, las rescató y se las puso. Parpadeó varias veces.

-Subnormal -le dijo en voz baja-. Ya has despertado a Lunático.

Sirius no se volvió. Se metió en el baño y pudo verle sacar prendas del cesto de la ropa sucia y examinarlas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Remus frotándose los ojos.

-Canuto. Busca su única camiseta que aún no huele a perro mojado.

El aludido cruzó la habitación otra vez y comenzó a rebuscar junto a la cama de Peter, que dormía plácidamente.

James se tumbó de costado y descubrió que la cámara de Remus estaba justo en el borde de la mesilla.

-Casi me cargo tu cámara -comentó, cogiéndola. Remus no decía nada.

Sirius tampoco decía nada.

El flash saltó como un resorte. James lo volvió a esconder y se la acercó a la cara, observando la habitación cóncava que se veía dentro. Escuchó la voz de Remus.

-Si buscas la camiseta gris, está aquí.

A través del visor, vio que Remus la sacaba de entre sus sábanas y se la tiraba. Sirius la cogió al vuelo y se la puso.

James sacó la punta de la lengua y apretó el botón.

Luego pensó que últimamente abundaban los detalles extraños como tener una camiseta ajena debajo de tus mantas.

Hacía unos días, Slughorn les había mandado preparar elixir para inducir euforia, lo cual significaba tener a la clase trabajando frenéticamente toda la hora entre vapores picantes. El aire de la mazmorra se condensaba en las piedras húmedas de las paredes y los estudiantes estaban tan concentrados que sólo se oía el murmullo de las pociones hirviendo. James refunfuñaba mientras intentaba leer las instrucciones de la pizarra con las gafas empañadas.

-Canuto, ¿qué pone en la tercera línea? -el vaho de su caldero le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y le aceleraba el pulso. Se apoyó en la mesa y aplastó con el brazo las raíces que había estado cortando-. Mierda. Sirius, ¿pone 'ópalo' o…-entornó los ojos-. 'rómpalo'?

No obtuvo respuesta. James se quitó las gafas y las restregó contra su túnica; cuando se las volvió a poner, vio que Sirius no estaba mirando la pizarra. Ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia delante. Se apoyaba en el respaldo del banco de madera y tenía esa mirada reservada para las chicas de un bar los viernes por la noche. James casi le veía relamerse. Se acercó a él para ver quién era la posible víctima pero no había ninguna chica en esa dirección. Sólo estaba Remus, trasteando con los ingredientes alrededor de su caldero, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor. En ese momento Peter llegaba acelerado a su altura, cargado de frascos de vidrio, y Remus le sonrió y le dio las gracias en voz baja.

-Sirius, tío, ¿qué miras? -él pareció volver de otro mundo. Se volvió un momento, enarcó una ceja y respondió:

-¿Por qué coño no estás preparando la poción?

-Porque no tengo que hacerla toda yo, hay una razón por la que nos han puesto en parejas.

-Silencio por esa zona -dijo Slughorn desde su escritorio.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, echó un vistazo dentro del caldero y espolvoreó el polvo de ópalo: el líquido adquirió un color amarillo intenso.

-Ya está, pesado.

James frunció el entrecejo.

En otra ocasión James volvía del despacho de McGonagall; al parecer ella sospechaba que había tenido algo que ver con un incidente que incluía a Snape y una docena de sapos mordedores: Snape seguía yendo a la enfermería cuatro días después para que le curasen las marcas verdosas. Debían de ser sobre las ocho porque había jaleo en el Gran Comedor, pero James prefirió subir directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor y dejar la brazada de archivadores que McGonagall le había mandado clasificar para el día siguiente. Cuando el retrato se abrió y pasó por el hueco, Sirius y Remus estaban allí.

-Eh -saludó, dejando los polvorientos archivadores en el suelo y tirándose en una de las butacas-. Esa vieja bruja los ha bloqueado para que no pueda encantarlos y he tenido que subirlos en brazos. Me ha mandado ordenarlos por orden alfabético y no se qué. -suspiró y se apretó los ojos por debajo de las gafas-. ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis en la cena?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sirius sonreía.

-Ya hemos cenado.

Remus le miraba raro. Tenía la corbata deshecha y el pelo desordenado.

-Mi intención era saltarme la cena para poner al día los deberes -explicó, sin quitarle ojo a Sirius-. Pero al parecer él piensa que estudio demasiado.

-Sí -afirmó Sirius, estirando las piernas-. Necesitaba distraerse.

James se quedó callado un momento. Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en el sofá de tres plazas, y al parecer les sobraban dos.

-Será mejor que suba eso al dormitorio -señaló su inminente castigo-. Le pediré a Peter que me ayude.

Se levantó, y cuando tenía el pie en el primer escalón, se giró.

-¿Tenéis calor? Igual deberíais abrir las ventanas un rato.

-Sí -repuso Remus, atajando a Sirius-. Hace calor. Ahora las abrimos.

James asintió y se perdió escaleras arriba.

A la hora del desayuno, Sirius se sentó unas sillas más lejos de donde normalmente se sentaba. Remus ocupó el mismo sitio de siempre, sin hacer ningún comentario y empezó a servirse café. James miró a Sirius -que charlaba animadamente con Marlene McKinnon- y se colocó junto a Remus.

-¿Le pasa algo? -preguntó, llenándose el plato de tostadas.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, los ventanales del Comedor se abrieron y el techo se inundó de lechuzas mensajeras que descendieron en círculos. Cuando la lechuza de _El Profeta_ aterrizaba junto a la jarra de leche frente a Remus, Lily apareció a su lado.

-Buenos días -saludó, acercando una silla-. Ya hay nueva fecha para ir a Hogsmeade, acaban de aparecer los carteles en la Sala Común. Es el fin de semana que viene.

-¿Sí? Justo a tiempo, porque el viernes traen las nuevas quaffles a la tienda de quidditch. ¡Eh, Canuto! Abortamos lo del viernes, podemos ir legalmente.

Sirius le hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar y se volvió de nuevo hacia Marlene.

-¿Qué hace Sirius tan lejos? -preguntó Lily.

James se llenó la boca de tostadas y se encogió de hombros.

-Está rarito esta mañana -dijo intentando tragar. Le observó un momento y resolvió-. Se ha debido de levantar con ganas de marcha y McKinnon ha sido la elegida.

Remus se aclaró la garganta detrás del periódico.

-¿Marlene? Qué va, no creo -opinó Lily, mirando disimuladamente-. La conozco de Runas Antiguas, es una chica lista.

James se sonrió.

-Que sea lista o tonta no es un obstáculo. No creo que lo que pretende hacer con Sirius requiera pensar mucho.

Lily torció el gesto. Marlene se reía y se inclinaba hacia él.

-Pues vaya. Remus, el viernes puedo salvarte de esa excursión a la tienda de quidditch, si quieres.

Él suspiró y la miró por encima del periódico.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo planes.

Bien.

Remus.

Remus y ese Hufflepuff. Un tío altísimo, castaño, sabelotodo, con una barbilla horrible. Un bueno para nada, al fin y al cabo, porque si ha ido a Hufflepuff es porque no quedaba otro sitio donde meterle. Con esa sonrisa enorme y esa charla que mantenía a Remus tan atento. El escudo amarillo y negro de su túnica gritaba 'SOY UN DESCEREBRADO'.

El caso es que ese idiota y su barbilla puntiaguda le eran familiares.

Le había pillado a la salida de la biblioteca -ese lugar aburridísimo en el que Remus se encerraba en época de exámenes- y prácticamente le tenía acorralado contra el marco de la puerta. Sonreía enseñando todos los dientes, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, como si no fuera con él. Toqueteándose la corbata de rayas amarillas de vez en cuando.

Sirius estaba a punto de echar a andar hacia ellos e interrumpirles, pero Barbilla Punzante hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó por el pasillo. Remus se quedó en el mismo sitio.

-Eh -soltó Sirius, llegando a su altura. Pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra y exigió-. ¿Qué quería?

Remus metió los libros que llevaba en brazos en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Parecía un poco desconcertado.

-Pues… no estoy muy seguro, pero por alguna razón acaba de invitarme a una de las reuniones de Slughorn.

Sirius se quedó perplejo un segundo y luego sonrió con ironía. Ya sabía de qué le sonaba Barbilla Afilada. Era un orgulloso integrante de la tropa lameculos de Slughorn, que se paseaba de aquí para allá con demasiada arrogancia para ser un Hufflepuff. Su madre era un alto cargo del ministerio de A Quién Le Importa; de seguro había asistido a alguna de las pomposas recepciones de su madre.

-Será la primera vez que alguno de sus ilustres invitados le da plantón a Slug. Debe de haber descubierto que eres un cerebrito repelente y te quiere en su grupo de ídem.

Remus carraspeó y dijo:

-No ha sido exactamente así.

Sin inmutarse, dijo:

-Me ha invitado Charlie, no Slughorn. Es una de esas fiestas que organiza en las que la gente lleva invitados. Al parecer ha reservado no se qué en Las Tres Escobas.

Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar '¿Ese cateto se llama Charlie?' pero Remus echó a andar hacia las escaleras añadiendo:

-Y no he rechazado la invitación.

Él permaneció quieto unos momentos. Luego dio un par de zancadas y le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué?

-Que le he dicho que iré -se encogió de hombros. Cuando le vio la cara, resopló-. ¿Te parece mal, o algo?

-¿Que si me parece mal? -Sirius no daba crédito-. No son más que la pequeña corte de Slughorn, que le siguen a todas partes y le ríen las gracias. Son una panda de imbéciles, ¿qué pintas tú con ellos?

-Eh -Remus le apartó del camino y siguió caminando-. Me han invitado a una fiesta y he aceptado. No es nada malo. Tú también puedes venir, seguro que a Slughorn le encanta que asistas.

-No pienso juntarme con esa gente -el muy gilipollas de Remus hablaba como si no pasara nada. Le miraba de reojo como si estuviese cansado de oírle-. Han estado intentando meterme en su secta desde primero, y soy lo suficientemente listo como para darme cuenta de que NO debo ir. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Él resopló otra vez. Le sacaba de quicio.

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Te has dado un golpe y te has vuelto tonto o qué? -Sirius habló demasiado alto y algunos estudiantes se giraron a mirarlos.

-Oye -se volteó y parecía molesto-. Me han invitado y voy a ir. Siento que te ofenda tanto que existan otras personas aparte de ti mismo.

-No me refería a eso -Remus subía las escaleras sin girarse-. ¡Vale, haz lo que te dé la gana! Cuando estés allí te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

-Por supuesto, tú siempre tienes razón -escuchó su voz escaleras arriba. Sirius apretó los dientes y se obligó a dar media vuelta y buscar a James. Y luego, cualquier cosa que se pudiera patear.

Quizás Snape.

Lo más grave de todo no era que Remus prefiriese acompañar a un Huflepuff de mierda a una fiesta de mierda en lugar de estar con ellos, sino que Peter y James no estuviesen tan escandalizados y disgustados como deberían.

De hecho, no parecían estarlo. Ni lo más mínimo.

-Se dará cuenta de que no son más que un grupo de pedantes y nos reiremos un poco de él -resolvió James, apoyando la barbilla en el puño para observar de cerca cómo su alfil machacaba la torre de Peter-. No le des más vueltas.

-Si a mí me invitaran, también iría -añadió Peter, mordiéndose el labio y señalando dudosamente al caballo dónde debía moverse-. Una fiesta es una fiesta.

-¿Pero qué me estáis contando? -estaba incrédulo. Les miraba profundamente herido-. _Eso_ no es una fiesta. En una fiesta hay chicas, alcohol y otras cosas ilícitas, no Slughorn y niñatos mimados con padres ricos. Por mucho que lo intento, no entiendo por qué coño Remus ha aceptado.

James se encogió de hombros, enviando velozmente a su reina a través de las casillas blancas y negras.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Pues es fácil -repuso Peter-. No es que Remus esté acostumbrado a que la gente le tenga en cuenta, ¿no?

Sirius y James se quedaron mirándole.

-¿Qué? Vosotros no lo entendéis porque… ya sabéis, siempre sois el centro de atención y eso -intentó explicarse, con aspecto de sentirse un poco arrinconado- Y eso es genial, pero no sabéis lo que es estar en segundo plano. Alguien se ha fijado en él, aunque hayan sido los mimados de Slughorn, y siempre es agradable sentirse parte de algo, ¿no? -Sirius y James siguieron callados. Sirius tenía una profunda arruga en la frente. A Peter se le escapó un pequeño suspiro mientras su rey quedaba hecho trizas ante el ataque implacable de la reina de James-. Lo sabríais si fuerais menos guapos, menos listos o más licántropos.

Remus volvió tarde al dormitorio. Sirius estaba a punto de dormirse cuando le escuchó abrir la puerta y entrar con sigilo. Por encima de la respiración profunda de James y Peter, escuchó el susurro de las sábanas. Cuando se puso de rodillas y abrió los doseles, vio su silueta oscura quitándose la ropa.

Se mantuvo así unos instantes, sin decidirse a lo que hacer. Intentaba tragarse un ardor amargo que repetía _¿de dónde viene?_ con una vocecilla molesta. La figura de Remus se metió en la cama y se quedó inmóvil. Apenas le escuchó musitar:

-¿Sirius?

Él posó los pies descalzos en la moqueta.

-No me despiertes, desconsiderado.

No supo si se sonreía o no. Su forma seguía debajo de las mantas.

-Ven aquí.

Sirius se contuvo lo suficiente como para llegar a oír.

-Por favor.

Se levantó y llegó a su cama. Remus se había sentado: cerró los doseles e insonorizó el espacio en un murmullo.

-Vaya, qué directo -comentó Sirius, con un deje malhumorado. Seguía enfadado y al parecer a Remus le daba igual-. Ya sé lo que sienten las chicas cuando hago yo lo de la insonorización.

-Es para que podamos hablar sin despertarles -la luz repentina del _Lumos_ le hizo guiñar los ojos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora quieres hablar? -los ojos de Remus se veían dorados con esa luz-. Antes no parecías muy dispuesto.

-Antes has tenido una reacción exagerada…

-¿Exagerada? -repitió él.

-Vale, rectifico. Ahora también la tienes.

Remus cruzó las piernas serenamente. Sirius hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca, herencia Black, señal de desprecio y enfado absoluto, muchas gracias.

-Vale. Hablemos de mis reacciones exageradas -entrecerró los ojos. Buscó con la mirada cualquier pista, en su boca, en su cuello, muy a su pesar-. Hablemos de dónde has estado hasta estas horas.

Él no parecía demasiado alterado. Con ese tono comprensivo que le ponía de los nervios, dijo:

-Sabía que preguntarías eso.

-Claro, olvidaba que eres muy listo. ¿Y bien?

-Tengo coartada. He pasado toda la tarde con Lily y luego tenía ronda de prefecto.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién?

Remus se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente. Se atrevió a un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Este interrogatorio son celos?

Sirius casi rechinaba los dientes. Intentó elegir entre todas las respuestas que le venían a la cabeza.

-Este interrogatorio es decepción -dijo al final.

La expresión de Remus cambió. Pareció abandonar la defensa de calma y bajó los hombros, se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró fijamente a algún punto entre su rodilla y la pierna de Sirius. Estaban próximas, casi juntas.

La luz de la varita le recorrió las cicatrices. A Sirius le pareció justo dejar de atacar él también, y se limitó a decir lo que pensaba, con una voz derrotada que le salió sin querer.

-No te entiendo.

Remus le miró otra vez.

-Lo intento, pero a veces me superas -se rascó la nariz y acercó unos centímetros su pierna hasta que rozó el pantalón del pijama de Remus-. Peter ha dicho no se qué de… no sabría explicártelo. No sé si llevaba razón. Pero es que cuando creo que te conozco, haces algo… desconcertante.

Él estaba pendiente de cada palabra. Cuando Sirius añadió _eres raro de cojones_, Remus lanzó un suspiro corto que pareció salirle de las entrañas. Se vació un poco, le miró e inclinó la cabeza para besarle con fuerza.

Sirius no se lo esperaba, pero atrapó la boca de Remus con las mismas ganas. Le lamió, le dejó meter la lengua y notó su estómago caliente debajo de la palma de la mano. Sin darse cuenta el mundo se curvó y Sirius estaba casi tumbado encima, atacándole con besos cortos y húmedos que le recordaban a los de la noche de los fuegos artificiales.

Sirius se escuchó hacer un ruido muy bajo, casi un gruñido, mientras los dedos blancos del otro le quitaban la camiseta gris. Remus le estudió, manteniendo las manos encima de su ombligo, los músculos y los huesos que se le marcaban, salpicado de lunares.

Se quedaron así, sin moverse, observándose. Remus escurrió la mirada a un lado.

-Oye.

-Qué.

-Espero que no creas que esto significa que no voy a ir a esa fiesta.

Sirius apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Vas a ir aún sabiendo que me molesta que vayas?

Remus rodó los ojos.

-Sí.

Él negó con la cabeza. El pelo le caía sobre las cejas. Se incorporó y abrió los doseles. Los suaves ronquidos de James se volvieron a escuchar. Remus deshizo el _Lumos_ rápidamente para no despertarles.

Sirius volvió a la cama sin mediar palabra, sabiendo que Remus le miraba en la penumbra.

______________________________________________________________

La hora de cenar se ha pasado hace ya rato, pero a Remus no le apetece levantarse y buscar algo en la cocina. Se ha tumbado en el sofá y tiene la caja de ranas de chocolate sobre el vientre. Las fotos que ya ha visto las deja fuera de la caja, y se escurren por sus costados y quedan atrapadas entre él y los cojines. Sostiene una en alto. Se está haciendo oscuro así que enciende la lámpara con un murmullo.

La foto no salió bien: hay unas líneas de color rojo y verde que serpentean de un lado a otro, culpa de las luces mágicas con las que Rosmerta había adornado el reservado de Las Tres Escobas. Detrás de esos arañazos de colores, los invitados se organizan en pequeños grupos, caminan de uno a otro con túnicas elegantes y bebidas en la mano. A un lado, Snape está sentado con cara de pocos amigos, observando alrededor en silencio.

______________________________________________________________

Remus se sintió cohibido desde el momento en el que Charlie le condujo por una puerta detrás de la barra y se encontraron con una sala llena de gente desconocida. La tenue luz que procedía de las barrocas lamparitas de las esquinas cambiaba de color a cada rato. El ambiente estaba cargado de humo colorido que salía de las pipas que fumaban un montón de magos envejecidos en las mesas del rincón. Charlie le sonrió y se acercó a uno de los grupos para saludar. Remus se apartó a un lado, escrutando los rostros para ver si le sonaba alguien.

Vio bastantes Slytherin de su curso, acompañados de chicas imponentes con vestidos largos. Remus metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y trató de pasar desapercibido.

Quizá no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido.

Charlie se volvió y le llamó. Remus se encogió un poco cuando vislumbró el inconfundible pelo rubio de Malfoy.

Se acercó apretando las manos dentro de la túnica y decidido a pasar por eso lo más rápido que pudiese.

-¿Lupin? -dijo inmediatamente Malfoy, y se le dibujó una sonrisa maligna-. ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

-Remus es brillante, en mi opinión -respondió Charlie sin inmutarse, evidentemente esperando el ataque-. Y creo que Slug estará de acuerdo.

-Pues no será en su asignatura, desde luego -Malfoy cada vez parecía más contento-. Me temo que nunca has coincidido en Pociones con él, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… -Charlie le miró, dudando.

-Las Pociones no son lo mío, pero… -Remus se aclaró la garganta. No es que no se esperase que las conversaciones fueran a ser de ese estilo, pero no se imaginaba que fuese él el centro de atención.

Malfoy extendió el brazo y dio unas palmadas a Charlie en el hombro.

-Te tengo que dar las gracias, va a ser una noche muy divertida.

La voz de Sirius, que había empezado como un zumbido molesto en su cabeza, se iba haciendo más fuerte. Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más, Malfoy se vio repentinamente apartado a un lado por un Slughorn muy sonriente.

-¡Langtron! -exclamó con un hipido. Se abalanzó sobre Charlie y le estrechó efusivamente la mano-. ¡Has venido al fin! Ya no sabía qué excusa ponerle a Roderick; llevo hablándole de ti desde que empezó la fiesta. Es amigo del Ministro de… ¡ah! -Slughorn reparó en Remus, que se había retirado un poco, esperando que la distracción le permitiese esfumarse-. ¡Lupin! Qué agradable que hayas venido. ¿Dónde están Potter y Black, nos han vuelto a dejar plantados? -Remus abrió la boca, pero Slughorn negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa indestructible-. Ven, acércate al grupo, chico, ¿no veis que le cerráis el paso?

Slughorn debió notarle algo en la cara, porque se echó a reír y dijo:

-Otro tímido, ¿eh? ¿No te gusta mi fiesta, muchacho?

-A todo el mundo le gustan sus fiestas, profesor -intervino Malfoy, dando un paso al frente.

-Ah, no, parece que hoy no tengo demasiado éxito. Acompáñame, Lupin, quiero que hagas una cosa.

Le sujetó del brazo y le adentró en el salón, sorteando a los elfos domésticos que correteaban llevando bandejas de comida en alto y haciéndole chocar con otros invitados. A Remus se le resbaló la mochila del hombro.

-¿Qué has traído? -Slughorn se agachó ágilmente a recogerla-. Merlín, cómo pesa. ¡Vaya! Pensabas hacer algunas fotos, ¿eh?

-Bueno… -Remus no dijo que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de subir a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar la mochila y encontrarse con las malas pulgas de Sirius. Slughorn examinó la cámara.

-Magnífica idea. Haz una foto y quizá pueda mover los hilos para que salga en _El Profeta_. Un viejo amigo va a escribir una pequeña nota sobre la fiesta en la sección de Sociedad, ya sabes.

Slughorn se colocó bien el sombrero y abrió más la sonrisa mirando a cámara. Remus apretó el botón, pero no sonó el chasquido y se quedó encasillado.

-Vaya…

-¡Excelente! Ya me la enseñarás, creo que me llaman por esa zona. -se dio una palmada demasiado fuerte en la frente y señaló entre la gente-. ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Allí está, aunque ya os conocéis porque sois del mismo curso, ¿verdad? Por eso no os vendrá mal haceros compañía, quizá tú consigas que Severus se mezcle un poco. -le dio un codazo- Es bastante retraído, ya me entiendes, y creo que una cara conocida… ¡Sí, enseguida voy!

Slughorn se despidió con un enérgico golpe en la espalda. La cámara emitió un _clic_ discreto y saltó el flash al hacer la foto. Remus se apresuró a guardarla.

Snape le fulminaba con la mirada desde su asiento. Un agitado elfo doméstico chocó con las rodillas de Remus y se deshizo en disculpas. Le colocó un enorme vaso en la mano y se volvió a excusar, prosiguiendo su camino apresuradamente. Remus miró a los lados y le pareció escuchó la voz de Malfoy cerca, así que se escurrió entre la multitud y se sentó, deseando poder hacerse invisible.

Unos asientos más a su derecha, Snape se esforzaba en mirar a cualquier otro sitio menos a él. Remus se hundió en los mullidos sillones y cerró un momento los ojos.

-¿Podrías echarte a un lado, por favor? -la voz de Rosmerta sonaba agobiada. Cuando Remus miró, la vio acalorada con las manos llenas de jarras y vasos-. Necesito esta mesa libre.

-Claro, perdona -Remus se movió. Escuchó a Snape chasquear la lengua, pero le ignoró-. ¿Te ayudo?

-No, cariño, muchas gracias -Rosmerta dejó los vasos llenos sobre la mesa redonda e hizo señas por encima de su cabeza-. ¡Por aquí, por favor!

Se recogió unos rizos sueltos detrás de la oreja, sonrió y se marchó. La mesa la ocuparon un grupo de hombres de túnicas pulcras y chisteras, que le miraron de reojo. Remus se tuvo que alejar más para dejarles sitio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había acabado sentado junto a Snape, respiró hondo.

-No me pidas que me largue porque no pienso volver ahí en medio otra vez -dijo, observando el bullicio de gente que hablaba y fumaba de pie.

No recibió respuesta. Remus apoyó los codos en la mesa que tenían en frente y miró el reloj. Se iba a hacer interminable.

-¿Quién te ha invitado, Lupin?

Remus giró pesadamente la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué te importa? -replicó, más por costumbre que porque tuviese ganas de discutir.

-Es evidente que no ha sido Slughorn -continuó él, con voz siseante. Remus apenas le oía por encima del barullo de la fiesta. Al fondo de la sala, un cuarteto de cuerda había empezado a dar un pequeño concierto-. No hay ningún motivo convincente por el que debiera hacerlo. Así que, ¿quién ha sido?

Él parpadeó y pensó que tenía que elegir entre un enfrentamiento con Snape o un aburrimiento mortal.

-Charlie Langtron, de Hufflepuff.

Snape frunció los labios y no dijo nada más. Remus resopló y dio un trago largo al vaso de hidromiel que le había dado el elfo.

Pasó un rato. Snape parecía igual de aburrido que él, pero escrutaba la estancia de vez en cuando en busca de Slughorn.

-¿No han venido tus amiguitos delincuentes?

Remus se sonrió. Era evidente que no aguantaba sin incordiarle.

-No descarto que vengan -soltó, para ver la cara que ponía. La fachada de Snape tembló, pero se recuperó al momento.

-Me preguntaba -dijo despacio-. Cómo es posible que ellos -me refiero a Potter y a Black, no al inútil de Pettigrew por supuesto- hayan rechazado la invitación y tú hayas venido aquí… solo.

Remus alzó una ceja.

-¿Alguna discusión entre los célebres de Hogwarts? -añadió.

Remus alzó la otra ceja, tratando de hacer caso omiso al Sirius de dentro de su cabeza.

-Nada que te incumba, me temo.

-¿Por qué no te han invitado ellos?-siguió él, imperturbable-. Podríais haber aprovechado para emborracharos y dar alguno de vuestros espectáculos denigrantes. Estoy pensando en Black, sobre todo. -su tono de voz se endureció-. Quizás ridiculizase a alguien sólo para divertirte, ¿no?

Le sostuvo la mirada, intentando no mostrar ningún cambio. Snape apenas parpadeaba. Sonrió y eso era un mal presagio.

-¿O hubiese preferido liarse con todas las chicas que se pusieran a su alcance delante de ti?

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Snape?

Él se limitó a apartar la vista. La música mágica del cuarteto de cuerda hacía temblar el humo que flotaba sobre ellos.

Remus no se encontraba bien. Los magos de la mesa de al lado habían sacado unas raíces amarillas y las aplastaban en sus pipas. El olor le punzaba en la nariz.

-No tengo mucha intención de discutir contigo, pero sinceramente, si vas por ese camino me acabará compensando.

-Yo sólo digo que la gente habla, Lupin -respondió Snape, ya sin sonrisa-. Y que aunque parecieseis creer que erais los únicos que se quedaron en el castillo en Navidad, no lo erais.

A Remus algo le apretó la boca del estómago. No podía estar hablando de _eso_. Se inclinó para verle mejor la cara.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad? -se aventuró.

-No te crees tanto cuando no están tus guardaespaldas para protegerte, ¿no, Lupin?

Remus dio otro trago para no contestarle, sin decidir si creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Quizás la gente no se pare a observar -continuó Snape-. La mayoría no son lo suficientemente… pacientes. Y aunque lo fueran, no creo que su capacidad intelectual les diese para darse cuenta ni de la mitad de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Snape usaba ese tono rebuscado de superioridad que debía de ser obligatorio en Slytherin pero, aún con todo, no parecía que le estuviese amenazando. Le mirada directamente a los ojos, y detrás del tono de burla parecía, casi _juraría,_ que lo que estaba haciendo era avisarle.

-Pero si no te andas con cuidado…

Remus se acomodó en su asiento, girándose, casi dándole la espalda.

-Cállate, anda.

Por hacer algo, bebió de nuevo del hidromiel frío lleno de espuma, y lo dejó en la mesa. Toqueteó la cremallera de su mochila y sacó la cámara.

-Yo sólo lo digo -remató él, volviendo a vagar la mirada entre la gente.

El ambiente le irritaba la garganta; Remus tiró un poco del cuello de la túnica. Dejaron de hablar, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo el aire pesaba más y el humo se les pegaba a la ropa. A los pocos minutos, Remus guardó la cámara de nuevo y se levantó.

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire -murmuró. Se internó entre la gente y consiguió alcanzar la puerta con dificultad. El vaho se pegaba a las ventanas.

Las calles de Hogsmeade ya estaban oscuras y llenas de frío. Remus respiró hondo, sintiéndose algo mareado. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado.

Definitivamente, no tenía que haber aceptado.

El tumulto de Las Tres Escobas se escuchó más fuerte cuando Snape salió por la puerta, y luego volvió a quedar ahogado. Remus le observó con desinterés y él se quedó de pie.

-No pienses que me gusta aguantarte -dijo incisivamente, mirándole desde arriba-. Pero es mejor que estar en medio de todo ese jaleo.

Remus apoyó la cabeza en las piedras y contempló el cielo despejado.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos pinta mucho ahí dentro, ¿no?

Snape metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y Remus permaneció sentado en la acera. El hidromiel aún le burbujeaba en el fondo de la lengua, y el cosquilleo le bajaba hasta el estómago. Se sentía mejor allí fuera, con aire para poder respirar y los callejones calmados.

-La hora de volver a Hogwarts ha pasado hace bastante, ¿no? -preguntó más a sí mismo que a Snape, pero éste asintió a su lado.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Slughorn llame a los carruajes para salir de aquí -chasqueó la lengua-. Yo me hubiera ido hace rato, pero no me apetece nada caminar hasta el castillo a oscuras.

En el interior del pub, la música sonaba más rítmica.

-No creo que acaben pronto -murmuró Remus. Snape se inclinó hacia él.

-Lupin -hizo una pausa, esperando que le mirase. Como no lo hizo, continuó-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Black y Potter? ¿Por qué has venido sin ellos?

Remus se armó de paciencia.

-¿Nunca te cansas de hurgar en las vidas ajenas?

-Si Black y tú os habéis peleado… -no le veía la cara, pero al parecer se preparaba para disfrutar de un interrogatorio completo-. …estáis poniendo a Potter en un aprieto, ¿no es así?

Distinguía jirones de nubes grises sobre el castillo. Escuchaba la irritante voz de Sirius en sus oídos. Se preguntaba de qué coño hablaba Snape.

-En medio de dos frentes y, por supuesto, seguro que ni se imagina lo que ocurre en realidad.

Remus se tragó un ácido _¿Y qué ocurre en realidad, metomentodo?_

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te negaste a hacer sus deberes?

Seguía haciendo frío, pero sentía las mejillas calientes.

-No más fechorías hasta que se arregle, ¿no, Lupin? -Snape cada vez hablaba más bajo, pero se iba inclinando para asegurarse de que él sí pudiera oírle. Paladeó la pausa, meditando, y añadió- ¿Significa esto que no vais a desaparecer debajo del Sauce Boxeador durante un tiempo?

Remus giró la vista hacia él y supo que se había delatado. Antes de poder abrir la boca, alguien respondió por él.

-Comprendo que esa nariz tuya es demasiado grande como para que puedas controlarla fácilmente, pero más vale que la mantengas apartada de nuestros asuntos, Quejicus, o tendré que arrancártela yo.

Sirius había aparecido en medio del callejón, con la varita en ristre y enseñando los colmillos. Snape sacó la varita con rapidez, se irguió y le devolvió la mirada de odio intenso.

-Qué novedad -dijo, apuntándole a la cabeza-. Black saliendo en defensa de Lupin. ¿Venías a asegurarte de que se portaba bien mientras tú estabas por ahí haciendo a saber qué cosas?

-Venía a verte a ti, Quejicus, sabes que no puedo dejar pasar un día sin ver tu horrible cara. Espero que aprecies la ironía.

-Muy sutil -contestó él. Remus se levantó y echó a andar sin decir nada.

-Eh -escuchó a Sirius llamándole. Se detuvo, giró el cuello y dijo tranquilamente:

-Si vais a mataros, no quiero que me salpique.

Antes de volver a su camino, entrevió el ceño fruncido de Sirius. Él miró a Remus alejarse y a Snape, plantado frente a él, esperando.

-Una alimaña como tú es muy capaz de atacar por la espalda -espetó-. Así que sería una estupidez por mi parte darme la vuelta y pasar de ti ahora.

-¿De dónde has salido? -replicó Snape, bajando un poco la varita-. No te he visto llegar por ningún lado de la calle.

Sirius le lanzó un rápido hechizo de desarme que hizo que su varita volase a la negrura del callejón antes de que pudiese acabar la frase. Le sonrió socarronamente y siguió los pasos de Remus.

James había arrastrado la butaca para orientarla hacia la ventana. Estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, casi tumbado, con la cabeza llena de cerveza de mantequilla y el sueño plomizo en los párpados. Hacía rato que el fuego se había apagado mientras esperaba a Sirius (que se había empeñado en quedarse en Hogwarts para buscar a Remus) así que se estaba quedando frío. Las estrellas sobre los jardines empezaban a estar borrosas cuando escuchó el arrastre del retrato apartándose.

-¡No puedo creer que me estuvieses siguiendo!

Se empezaba a incorporar cuando asimiló que ese tono de voz enojado era de Remus. Se quedó donde estaba.

-No te he estado siguiendo -replicó Sirius, sin molestarse tampoco en bajar la voz-. Pensé que a estas horas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que yo tenía razón y querrías que te rescatase de esa fiesta de idiotas.

-Claro, Sirius, estaba esperando que aparecieses a recogerme en cualquier momento porque no soy capaz de irme por mí mismo, no te jode.

James se colocó las gafas, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Pues bien que estabas aguantando a Snape -Sirius hizo una pausa y luego añadió-. O a lo mejor no te estaba molestando.

Remus no dijo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te decía? Porque parecía que estaba bastante interesado hablando contigo.

-Estás desviando el tema -contestó Remus-. Te has portado como un imbécil yendo allí, y además con la capa.

-Lo que te pasa es que no quieres admitir que no tenías ni que haber pensado en ir a la fiesta…

-Voy donde me da la gana -replicó ferozmente-. Y hablo con quien me da la gana. Has montado un número por una gilipollez y has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y ahora cállate porque vamos a acabar despertando a todo el castillo.

-Me da igual.

-A mí no -los pasos comenzaron a subir, pisando con fuerza los escalones.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿No nos hablamos? ¿Vamos a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada en Navidad?

Remus se detuvo en la escalera.

-Esa ha sido tu táctica toda esta semana, ¿no? Tú verás.

Siguió subiendo. James se aplastó contra la butaca, pestañeando, con el oído atento. Escuchó a Sirius propinándole una patada a una de las sillas y subiendo al dormitorio cuando los pasos de Remus se habían perdido en el piso de arriba.

James se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el bajo de su camiseta, despacio. Dejó pasar el tiempo suficiente para que los dos se metieran en la cama y luego subió en silencio, pensando en fiestas y clases de Pociones y camisetas grises bajo las sábanas.


	4. cuatro

**IV**

Harry escucha las respiraciones pesadas de sus compañeros de cuarto; Ron se remueve en la cama de al lado. Harry está enojado con él. Es un imbécil y un inoportuno.

Sabe que no va a poder dormirse de momento, así que se dedica a repasar mentalmente todo lo que le ha dicho la cabeza de Sirius en la chimenea, y llegó a la conclusión que no había sacado nada útil para enfrentarse al dragón de la primera prueba.

El aspecto del Sirius entre las brasas era muy diferente a como le había visto por última vez: con el pelo corto y limpio, por lo menos parecía menos ex convicto y más el hombre joven que sonreía ampliamente en la foto de la boda de sus padres.

Harry se pregunta, arrebujándose bajo la colcha dispuesto a intentar dormirse, por qué si su padre y él habían sido tan amigos, no hay más fotos en las que apareciese Sirius en el álbum.

______________________________________________________________

James le miraba de reojo mientras la snitch se revolvía en su mano. La soltó y ésta se alejó aleteando. Sirius arrancaba la hierba con los dedos, con la vista perdida en algún punto de sus zapatillas. Él estiró el brazo, atrapó la pelota rápidamente y se apoyó en el tronco del haya.

Había salido el sol. La superficie del lago ondeaba un poco. Sirius no abría la boca: se mantenía allí sentado, mordiendo un cigarrillo con cara de malas pulgas.

James giró la snitch entre los dedos y agotó la paciencia.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te ha pasado con Remus?

-Remus es gilipollas -contestó automáticamente él. Luego alzó la cabeza y le escudriñó-. No sé qué le ha dado, pero se ha vuelto subnormal.

James alargó la mano. Sirius le pasó el cigarrillo.

-Igual no deberías haber ido a buscarle -ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó, rectificó, expulsando el humo al hablar-. Quiero decir que seguramente le sentaría mal que aparecieses y le recordases que efectivamente tenías razón y esa fiesta era una mierda.

-Se enfadó un montón -se quejó él, exigiendo su cigarrillo de vuelta y dando una calada honda-. No es propio de él.

James se encogió de hombros.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Es gilipollas -reiteró.

-Puede ser.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿La luna llena está próxima?

Sirius resopló.

-No se puede justificar todo con eso. Es la primera vez que se pone así. Que yo sepa tampoco he hecho nada malo.

James soltó y apresó la snitch otra vez.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No -respondió rápidamente-. Déjalo.

-Bueno.

Sirius volvía a arrancar de raíz el césped.

-Es sólo que estoy cabreado y quería salir un rato.

-Ya. A lo mejor fue un pronto y ya se le ha pasado.

Él bufó y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbado. Acomodó los brazos detrás de la nuca y contempló las ramas altas un momento antes de añadir:

-Sí, igual se le ha pasado. Pero eso no anula que sea gilipollas.

______________________________________________________________

En la caja no hay solo fotos. En el fondo, junto al envoltorio de un chicle y un cromo de Circe, hay un par de trozos de pergamino, arrugados y muy amarillentos. Las palabras han quedado reducidas a nubes de tinta negra.

______________________________________________________________

Sirius garabateaba los márgenes del pergamino. Se había sentado junto a la ventana y la luz amarilla caía a su alrededor, cargada de motas de polvo que hacían y deshacían remolinos. Estaba serio. Molesto. Enfadado. Fruncía un poco los labios y hundía la punta de la pluma en el papel con fuerza.

Remus suspiró y se obligó a mirar al profesor Binns. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano escuchando su monótono discurso de fondo, sintiendo la garganta áspera. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Lily, en la mesa de al lado, había dejado de mirar al frente y le chistaba.

Pestañeó y se inclinó hacia ella, sin molestarse en disimular. El traslúcido profesor continuaba su clase con la vista perdida.

-¿No vas a hablar con él? -le susurró ella.

Remus arqueó las cejas como toda respuesta. Lily hizo un ruido de desaprobación y movió un poco su silla para estar más cerca.

-Salta a la vista que os habéis enfadado -señaló con la cabeza hacia Sirius-. ¿Por qué no le dices algo para que se le pase la rabieta?

Él resopló. Suponía que ese se había convertido en su papel: al parecer todos pensaban que él tenía el poder de apaciguar al imposible de Sirius. Miró hacia atrás, molesto, ya que sus compañeros parecían encontrar mucho más interesante su conversación que la clase. Se agachó un poco más y musitó resignadamente:

-Me temo que esta vez lleva razón. Ha sido más bien culpa mía.

Lily no parecía creérselo. En las mesas de detrás se habían empezado a inclinar hacia ellos, así que le hizo un gesto con las manos y volvió a su mesa. Tras pensar un momento, cogió la pluma y escribió.

_El viernes fui a la fiesta de Slughorn y fue un fracaso. Vino a buscarme y me enfadé con él. _

Sacó la varita del bolsillo y golpeó la nota suavemente. Ésta se desvaneció y Lily la recogió en su pupitre, la desdobló y respondió:

_¿Qué hizo?_

Remus suspiró y se rascó la frente.

_En realidad, nada que no haga normalmente. Insistió en que él llevaba razón, que no debería haber ido y… todo bastante irritante._

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

_Tenía un mal día, supongo, pero él no parece muy dispuesto a olvidarlo. Llevamos así todo el fin de semana._

Lily observó a Sirius un momento. Remus también le miró de reojo. Apoyaba el codo encima de la mesa, mirando a través de la ventana con aire aburrido.

Remus leyó la respuesta de Lily.

_¿Has intentado explicárselo?_

Él torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. En su mesa apareció otro trozo de pergamino.

_¿Habéis hablado de ello?_

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

_¿Habéis hablado de algo?_

Sirius se removió en su asiento, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, dispuesto a dormirse.

_Merlín, ¿os habéis dignado a miraros siquiera?_

Remus cogió la pluma y escribió _No es divertido._

Lily se mordió la punta de la lengua. _Ya lo sé, es sólo que sois como críos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

Mientras Remus escribía _Pensaba esperar a que estuviese más receptivo_, otra bola de pergamino apareció en su mesa. Se giró. James le apremiaba.

_¿De qué habláis? Bins nos quiere matar a todos lentamente._

Lily la había recibido también, y contestaba con una sonrisa mal disimulada: _Y esto es un ejemplo de ser un metomentodo, Remus. Por cierto, Binns lleva dos enes._

_No es eso, simplemente trato de que no se me licue el cerebro en este infierno. Ya ni siquiera sé ortografía. Pelirroja, sálvame._

_Potter, creo que me sería más provechoso no hacerlo._

_Caería sobre tu conciencia y llorarías sobre mi tumba._

_Binns os está mirando _escribió Remus. _Creo._

Sonó la campana y los alumnos se pusieron en pie al instante. El profesor Binns parpadeó lentamente, mirando alrededor como si acabase de despertar. Se giró y atravesó la pizarra.

Lily le quitó la mochila del hombro cuando se levantaba.

-Venga, no lo dejes pasar.

Remus se agachó a recogerla, observando cómo ella se entretenía en el umbral de la puerta para no dejar salir a Sirius.

-Cornamenta, dile a la pelo rojo que se aparte.

Él se acercó y carraspeó.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? -lo soltó rápidamente. Sirius le miró, un poco más alto que de costumbre.

-Si me dejan salir de esta clase interminable, a lo mejor.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sirius empezó a andar a contracorriente, en dirección al Vestíbulo. Remus se aseguró la mochila y le alcanzó. Caminó un rato a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, eligiendo cómo empezar.

-Creo que el viernes fui bastante injusto contigo.

Sirius no respondió, pero redujo un poco la velocidad. Remus le miró un momento y luego volvió la vista al suelo.

-Quería decírtelo y que… dejemos esto de evitarnos.

Sirius hizo un ruido, como ahogando una risa sarcástica. Descendió la escalinata de mármol y abrió la boca para responder.

El portón de la derecha se abrió y Sirius se detuvo, ignorando las quejas de los estudiantes que chocaron con él. Regulus, Malfoy y un chico nervudo y delgado aparecieron entre la gente, cuchicheando entre ellos. Regulus también se paró en seco al verles.

-Eh, mira a quién nos hemos encontrado -dijo Lucius en voz alta, aproximándose con una sonrisa viperina y acercando la mano al bolsillo de la varita-. Regulus, al parecer a tu hermano le está siguiendo un mendigo por todo Hogwarts.

El chico delgado soltó una risa aguda. Regulus no parecía muy cómodo. Sirius, en cambio, destilaba rabia. Bajó los últimos escalones mirándole con frialdad.

-Vaya, Remus, no pises ahí; al parecer la señora Norris ha vomitado. Ah no, espera. Es Malfoy.

-Qué ingenioso -repuso Malfoy. Entornó los ojos, divertido, y se volvió con la barbilla alta-. Regulus, ¿no saludas a tu hermano?

Sirius trató de disimular, pero Remus pudo ver cómo se tensaba. Regulus le devolvió la mirada un momento; luego frunció la comisura de la boca como lo hacía Sirius cuando se enfadaba y masculló:

-¿Qué hermano?

Sirius despegó los labios, como si cogiese aire después de un puñetazo en el estómago. Se repuso enseguida, pero Malfoy ya había perdido interés y se encaminaba a su siguiente clase.

-Black, Avery -les llamó, lanzando una última mirada de superioridad al pasar junto a ellos. Regulus subió la escalera sin mirarles.

Remus buscaba algo que decir.

-Sirius…

-Oye -le cortó él, casi gruñendo-. No es el mejor momento, ¿vale?

Remus asintió. Él dio largas zancadas hacia el portón de entrada, rebuscando el tabaco entre sus bolsillos, apartando de mala gana a todos los que se cruzaban con él.

Él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con pasos pesados a Transformaciones, pensando en la excusa que iba a poner para justificar la ausencia de Sirius.

Remus permaneció sin abrir los ojos un buen rato. Sentía las sábanas frías a su alrededor. Trataba de no escuchar la respiración de Sirius en la cama de al lado, que se oía -era increíble- a través de sus doseles corridos. Se movió despacio, girando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca abajo. Respiró contra la almohada, sintiendo un apretón continuo y molesto en la boca del estómago.

Hacía poco más de una semana, había cumplido diecisiete años. Habían pasado toda la tarde en la Casa de los Gritos; James había llevado alcohol y Sirius, una bolsita bastante sospechosa. Remus no se sentía cómodo del todo, pero ellos hicieron caso omiso a sus comentarios. _Diecisiete no se cumplen todos los días, Lunático_, le dijo Sirius, abriendo la bolsa y separando las pequeñas hojas secas. _Sí, Remus, los dulces diecisiete_. Sirius le corrigió, _eso es con los dieciséis, idiota_, mientras liaba el canuto cuidadosamente y se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. Remus le observó lamiendo el borde del papel, arrugando el ceño cuando lo sujetó en los labios. Una pequeña llama se prendió entre sus dedos.

Pronto el ambiente se cargó de un olor dulzón y extraño. Remus, sentado en el suelo como los demás, apoyaba las palmas de las manos en los tablones ásperos y se le pegaba la vista a Sirius irremediablemente. Sentía escozor en el pecho y una sonrisa de plastilina que le salía sin querer. Junto a Peter y James, que reían incontroladamente en voz baja, Sirius parecía más alto, con las rodillas dobladas y vello en los brazos, un destello blanco en los dientes cuando los enseñaba al reír, perruno y colocado. El aire estaba agradablemente cálido. Remus no dejaba de mirarle y cuanto más lo hacía, más detalles descubría. Más quería derretirse.

El olor perduraba dentro de su nariz aunque habían abierto las ventanas y el aire parecía algo menos brumoso. James proclamó que debía ir a las cocinas en ese mismo momento, y que no le importaba que fuesen las dos de la mañana. Peter le apoyó, _Merlín, sí, me muero de hambre_ y James le respondió _claro, joder, pues eso decía yo. Vamos _y Sirius simplemente se quedó allí, tirado en el suelo, sin quitarle tampoco la vista de encima, con todo ese rojo en los labios y ese brillo en los ojos.

_Y esto es sólo el principio de tus felices diecisiete_ le había susurrado al oído con un tono de voz que hizo que Remus cerrase los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del peso del cuerpo de Sirius sobre él, sintiendo cada roce con un latido entre las piernas. Quería agarrarle el cuello de la camiseta y atraerle más hacia sí, pero la piel de Sirius estaba muy caliente y se le iban las fuerzas. Así que permaneció debajo de él, derrotado, sabiendo que James y Peter volverían en cualquier momento y sin que pudiese importarle menos. Sirius recorría caminos imaginarios debajo de su camiseta con las yemas de los dedos, respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oído, le lamía de abajo a arriba con toda la lengua. Y le hablaba.

Remus se revolvió, enredándose en las sábanas, necesitando urgentemente alguna distracción. Se incorporó y escuchó antes de abrir el dosel. Sirius decía algo con una voz que más bien era una vibración del fondo de la garganta. _Ese_ jodido tono de voz.

No reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para salir y verle recién levantado y que se dirigiese a él con _esa _voz. Así que se dejó caer de nuevo, esperando poder recuperar el aliento alguna vez y aguantar a su lado sin querer lanzarse encima de él.

Algo estaba ocurriendo.

Lily lo notó en seguida. Los alumnos de Slytherin parecían más revolucionados de lo normal. En cada esquina se encontraban grupos de tres o cuatro alumnos cuchicheando entre ellos, que se callaban inmediatamente cuando había alguien más, mirando alrededor con recelo. Algunos se paseaban henchidos de arrogancia, más de lo habitual. Los profesores también estaban distraídos; McGonagall perdía la templanza a menudo, y le habían salido arrugas alrededor de los ojos; Flitwick miraba continuamente por la ventana y muchos otros perdían el hilo fácilmente. Otras veces ni siquiera aparecían en clase.

El que más nervioso estaba era Slughorn. Parecía haber descuidado su ropa, que ahora estaba arrugada y con manchas oscuras de pociones y había dejado de aparecer por el Gran Comedor a las horas habituales. Sólo se le veía en las mazmorras y de camino al despacho de Dumbledore, a donde se dirigía con pasos cortos y rápidos, el cuello en tensión y la mano metida en el bolsillo de la varita.

Con el paso de los días, ese secretismo en Slytherin se fue transformando en una satisfacción mal disimulada que no pintaba nada bien. Lily escuchó comentarios que le pusieron la piel de gallina; se sentía vigilada por los corredores.

_Sangre sucia._

El Profeta comenzó a publicar tímidos titulares especulativos sobre conspiración antimuggle, pero no daban demasiada información. Hablaban de grupos minoritarios exaltados y sectas de magia oscura. El Ministerio no se pronunciaba al respecto.

Lily patrullaba los pasillos en penumbra, tensa. Johnson estaba en la enfermería porque se había peleado con Goyle por algo que había dicho sobre su familia. Cuando escuchó el quinto crujido que le hacía contener la respiración, consideró seriamente dar media vuelta y volver a la torre. No se terminó de decidir porque dobló una esquina y el corazón le dio un salto.

Entre las columnas, la alta figura de Dumbledore estaba de pie en la pasarela que unía el ala de la enfermería con la torre del Reloj. El viento le removía la larga barba, y el bajo de su túnica gris ondeaba.

Lily tragó saliva y se acercó a él. Le pareció entrever una sonrisa discreta, pero, si existía, desapareció al instante. Cuando llegó a su lado, él giró la cabeza y la miró con las cejas muy juntas sobre las gafas de media luna.

-Siento haberte asustado, Evans. ¿Qué haces merodeando a estas horas?

-Estaba terminando la ronda de prefectos, profesor.

Él miró la chapa dorada que llevaba en el pecho y asintió.

-No creo que sea prudente andar por el castillo tan tarde -dijo con voz suave, volviendo a mirar hacia los terrenos-. Deberías volver ya.

-Sí -dijo Lily, pero no se movió. Le daba la sensación de que Dumbledore iba a decir algo más.

No lo hizo. Permanecieron mirando las aguas negras del lago y el cielo sin estrellas.

-Profesor…

Él se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-Está pasando algo malo, ¿verdad?

El director estiró un largo suspiro. Detrás de él, el reloj dio unas sonoras once campanadas que retumbaron por las piedras del castillo.

-Los magos… -dijo, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte-. …siempre nos hemos creído superiores. El poder que nos da la magia es difícil de controlar: el poder de hacer cosas buenas y cosas malas se puede transformar en desprecio por los que no saben usarlo, por los que ni siquiera conocen su alcance.

Lily permaneció en silencio, escuchando. Absorbiendo cada palabra para intentar drenar el mal augurio que desde hace días le subía por el pecho.

-El mismo desprecio que está implícito cuando usamos la palabra muggle. Antes que magos, somos humanos, con todos los defectos que eso conlleva.

-¿Entonces es cierto? -dijo ella casi sin voz-. Profesor, ¿hay grupos antimuggle que…?

-Ni siquiera ha comenzado, Lily -la voz de Dumbledore sonaba desencantada-. Pero el odio hacia los muggles, hacia los mestizos, no es nada nuevo. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Tú eres muy inteligente y te habrás dado cuenta de que se extiende rápido y que se está haciendo irrespirable.

Lily tenía los dedos entumecidos. Dumbledore se irguió y le puso la mano en el hombro, conduciéndola adentro.

-No pretendo alarmarte -añadió, con los cristales de las gafas centelleando-. Pero creí que te merecías una confirmación a todo eso que se te pasaba por la cabeza.

Ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Musitó un buenas noches y recorrió el camino de vuelta frotándose las manos, con la angustia pesándole más. En cada pasadizo imaginaba el ruido de una capa invisible para ahuyentar los fantasmas.

-No puedo creer que sigáis enfadados.

James se había sentado en algún momento en la silla de enfrente. El sol que entraba por el ventanal se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas. Remus dejó la pluma y entrecruzó las manos.

-No, no me pongas esa cara -atajó James-. No sé qué carajo os ha dado, pero ya me estáis cansando.

Remus no dijo nada durante un momento. Se recostó en la silla y le miró.

-Ya lo he intentado -se excusó-. Te prometo que nadie quiere arreglar esto más que yo, pero últimamente Sirius está… irritable.

-¿Irritable? ¡No me digas! -James resopló-. Te recuerdo que hablamos de Sirius, el tipo que es capaz de… bueno, ahora no se me ocurre ninguna comparación, pero sabes que quiero decir que tiene muy mala leche.

-Ya, pero…

-Tú eres el paciente del grupo, Remus -argumentó preocupado-. Si no lo eres, nos desestabilizas. Es como si yo decidiese acostarme con medio Ravenclaw en una semana, como apostó Sirius una vez, o entender los chistes tarde, como Peter.

-Ya sé que Sirius tiene mal humor, pero me refiero a que está más intratable de lo habitual.

-Claro que lo está, y no es el único -James apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se subió las gafas-. Con este ambiente tan alegre que hay últimamente…

Remus miró alrededor. En una mesa larga había un grupo de Slytherins consultando volúmenes de tapas negras, demasiado preocupados por ocultar la portada de los mismos.

-¿Qué crees que traman?

James se encogió de hombros. Tenía el rostro sombrío.

-Sea lo que sea, no me da la impresión de que se trate de una broma.

Remus se estremeció y se acarició distraídamente el cuello. Tenía cicatrices nuevas que hormigueaban.

-Oye, mira, yo no quiero saber nada -añadió James despacio-. Pero tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva a estar contento.

Le miraba con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, como tratando de hacerse entender sin decirlo en voz alta. Algo dentro de Remus se detuvo un instante.

Pero no, no podía saberlo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Él aguantó el silencio un momento. Quiso decir _lo intentaré_, pero la cara de James pedía algo más que eso.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien.

-Sí.

Desde el encuentro con Regulus, Sirius apenas se dejaba ver. En las pocas clases a las que asistía se sentaba al fondo, rumiando el mal humor como si fuese tabaco de mascar. Escupiéndolo a todo el que se acercase. El resto del tiempo simplemente desaparecía. Remus le buscaba en todos los lugares a los que podría haber ido, sin éxito. Ni James ni Peter sabían dónde podía estar. Parecía desvanecerse.

Aún así, no dejó de intentarlo. Recorría el pasillo del décimo piso por tercera vez, preguntándose si se podría entrar a la Torre de Astronomía aunque no fuese de noche, cuando una de las armaduras que adornaban el corredor cobró vida y se plantó en dos chirriantes pasos frente a él, sobresaltándole. La armadura presentó la lanza -Remus tuvo que retroceder para evitar un golpe- y luego comenzó a mover los pies y las manos en un baile enloquecido. Remus dio unos pasos más hacia atrás y sacó la varita.

-Oh, no hagas eso, Locatis, no arruines la diversión -se quejó la voz de Peeves desde el techo. Se hizo visible, flotando sobre su cabeza, dirigiendo la armadura como si fuese un director de orquesta.

-Peeves, vete a molestar a otro piso.

El poltergeist soltó un lamento largo sin perder la sonrisa maligna.

-¿Dónde se os ha ido el sentido del humor? -la armadura ejecutó una pirueta perfecta y extendió los brazos, como terminando el show-. Antes vosotros, los delincuentes, erais más divertidos. Ahora todo lo arregláis sacando la varita y amenazando con llamar al Barón Sanguinario.

-Es una buena idea; quizá quieras que…

-Nooo -Peeves giró sobre sí mismo y al segundo señalaba con un dedo largo y fantasmagórico a pocos centímetros de la cara de Remus-. Locatis, Lunático, ahora amenazáis pero luego subiréis a las torres a lamentaros porque las cosas no os van bieeen.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Y disfrutando de estar soloooos -Peeves carcajeó y atravesó el suelo. La armadura se desarmó en mil pedazos oxidados.

Remus miró hacia arriba. En el techo había una trampilla de madera oscura, casi invisible entre las manchas de humedad. Alzó la varita y la abrió. Una escalera de mano se deslizó hasta el suelo.

El mundo se llenó de luz. Remus salió del agujero para encontrarse en una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, con una brisa suave y helada serpenteando entre almena y almena. Se protegió los ojos con el brazo hasta que se acostumbró a la claridad.

Sirius le miraba unos metros por encima de su cabeza, recostado sobre el tejado gris de la torre. Remus trepó hasta llegar a su altura y una vez allí se llenó los pulmones de aire, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó. Remus podía oler el cigarrillo que se quemaba en sus dedos.

-Te estaba buscando.

Sirius apoyó los antebrazos en el tejado, mirándole un momento. Luego volvió la vista hacia el paisaje.

-¿Para qué?

Remus no se sentía capaz de tenerle tan cerca y mirarle al mismo tiempo, así que se concentró con entornar los ojos hacia el horizonte. Más allá de la extensión verde del Bosque Prohibido, el lago centelleaba de color naranja y plata. Un grupo de golondrinas surcaban el cielo como balas negras.

Evitando pensar en los metros de caída libre que tenían debajo, contestó:

-Porque nos has dejado solos demasiado tiempo y se nos hace raro estar en la habitación sin nadie que ponga a los Clash a todo volumen.

Sirius no dijo nada. El sol calentaba con fuerza. A lo lejos se veía Hogsmeade, curvándose hacia la izquierda en la colina, un montón de casitas con tejados de colores y alzándose en la cima, la Casa de los Gritos, negra, gris y tambaleante.

-James dice que echa en falta pegarse contigo sin motivo aparente y tus chistes verdes -continuó Remus- Peter quiere que le vuelvas a explicar como hiciste aquello con Susan Smith y por qué Donna, de Ravenclaw, no es capaz de mirarte a la cara. Todos estamos desesperados porque no tenemos a nadie a quien tirarle tus calcetines sucios y llamar cerdo.

Le pareció que Sirius sonreía un poco, pero se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios rápidamente. Expulsando el humo caliente con lentitud, le miró y dijo:

-¿Y tú?

A Remus le escocía la piel. Toda la luz se reflejaba en los ojos de Sirius.

-Yo te echo de menos.

Sirius sólo dijo _¿Sí? _con esa voz enronquecida.

-¿Cuánto?

-Una cantidad considerable -respondió él, apartando la vista con una sensación emocionante subiéndole por la boca-. Lo bastante considerable como para que dejes de aislarte y vuelvas.

Él apagó el cigarrillo y lo lanzó. Lo miró saltar entre las tejas y sonrió, esta vez sin disimular.

-Lo suficiente como para subir aquí y morirte de vértigo, me parece.

-Sí, eso te parece. Tampoco me estoy muriendo: eso no pasará mientras no me caiga rodando.

-Yo te sujeto, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

Remus no se movió. Se miró las manos, apoyadas en las rodillas.

-No me sentía muy bien allí, solo en esa fiesta. Sabía que tenías razón y estaba un poco… enfadado conmigo mismo por eso. Y además… todo esto -cogió aire, sabiendo que él le observaba, odiándose por tener que explicarlo en voz alta-. Todo esto que no se muy bien lo que es, y que me trae de cabeza desde Navidad. Es mucha tensión, estar…así.

-¿Así como?

-Así, un poco… dependiente de ti y… sin tener ni idea de lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, de por qué estamos… más o menos… juntos.

Le costó acabar la frase. Sirius permaneció a su lado, meditando.

-Bueno. Yo no te puedo dar una explicación lógica, si es lo que quieres. Ni siquiera la busco. ¿Por qué la buscas tú?

-Es muy frustrante no entender lo que pasa con nosotros.

Sirius se sentó del todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes…simplemente… dejarte llevar?

Remus creía que no, pero Sirius se inclinó hacia él.

-Eres humano después de todo, Remus, hay algo visceral detrás de todas esas capas de lógica. Que sigas tus impulsos no es malo.

Remus hubiese querido poder tragar saliva.

-¿No?

-No.

Antes de que pudiese acabar el _no_, Remus ladeó la cabeza y le besó. Sintió su boca caliente, le lamió con la punta de la lengua. Sirius le mordió y eso le sentó como una inyección de adrenalina.

A partir de ahí, el tiempo se hizo difuso. Remus olvidó el vértigo y se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, contemplando las nubes encima de ellos, hablando y callándose, besándose a ratos. Con la sensación de perder el equilibrio en la punta de la lengua y el mundo deslizándose alrededor de esa torre. En un momento determinado Remus abrió los ojos -estaba escuchando a Sirius decir no se qué sobre James y un entrenamiento de quidditch- y el sol estaba clavándose en las copas de los árboles.

Se levantaron y bajaron al interior del castillo, llegando a la Torre de Gryffindor a la hora de la cena. Sirius dijo que iba a llamar a algún elfo doméstico para que les trajese la comida a la Sala Común, y luego se quedó mirándole a algún punto bajo la cara, divertido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sirius alargó la mano y tiró de su túnica para acercarle. Con la otra mano presionó con las yemas de los dedos entre sus clavículas. Remus sintió el escozor.

-Te has quemado, pecoso.

Remus entrecerró los ojos fingiendo odio.

-Por tu culpa, perro pulgoso.

Sirius le sonrió y a él se le cayeron las defensas. Le besó sin lengua, con suavidad, apretándole contra él. Remus le enredó el pelo con los dedos y suspiró contra su boca.

-Aquí también te has quemado -le dijo Sirius, apenas besándole el puente de la nariz-. Tienes la piel caliente.

-Pero eso no es del sol -murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. Sirius se rió un poco -una carcajada espontánea y fugaz- y dijo _paso de la cena_ y luego le empujó suavemente en dirección a la escalera, _vamos arriba._

Remus no supo cómo habían conseguido llegar hasta el dormitorio porque, si de él dependiera, se hubiesen quedado besándose en medio de las escaleras todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero llegaron, y Sirius se quitó las zapatillas y corrió el dosel de la cama, agarrándole la muñeca para que subiese con él sobre el colchón. Se besaron de rodillas, aferrándose el uno al otro, sujetándose la ropa. Sirius le mordió la comisura de los labios, desenroscó el beso dentro de su boca y en unos segundos Remus jadeaba más fuerte de lo que había calculado, con los labios mojados y la piel enrojecida. Sirius le tumbó y deshizo su corbata de rayas rojas y amarillas, estiró el cuello de su camisa, recorriendo las marcas rojizas con toda la lengua, clavándole los dedos en la nuca sin darse cuenta. A Remus le daba la impresión de que el tiempo iba demasiado rápido: notaba su aliento contra la piel, erizándole el vello y provocándole escalofríos.

Remus cerró los ojos fuerte para tratar de calmarse, porque el calor se le acumulaba bajo los pantalones y el cuerpo de Sirius estaba prácticamente encima del suyo. Apenas le escuchó llamándole, un _eh_ cortante, ofendido.

-Olvida de una vez el jodido autocontrol -le ladró casi con rabia-. Remus, joder.

Él le vio en la penumbra, atrapándole con las rodillas a cada lado de su culo, los ojos gris oscuro exasperados y restos de su saliva en la boca. Y le hizo caso. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás -Sirius pudo contemplar la curva que hacia su garganta, la silueta de su nuez- y dejó escapar el aire con un ruido enronquecido que casi era un gemido. Sirius perdió toda la sangre y se tendió sobre Remus, chocando con su cadera, con su paquete _-oh joder- _ y no pudo evitar respirar fuerte él también, emitir un ruido ahogado.

No le hacía falta mirarle otra vez para convencerse de que lo único que quería en ese momento era follarle allí mismo. Sintió una sacudida a la altura del estómago sólo con la mera idea; Remus le besaba otra vez con la boca entreabierta, en la boca y en el cuello.

Y lo recordaría entrecortado, porque perdió la noción del tiempo: los roces, los dedos de Remus explorando debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones, sus ojos muy abiertos en las sombras, el tacto de las cicatrices que le cruzaban el pecho y el vientre.

Luego, la voz de James, siempre jodiéndolo todo.

Remus se quedó petrificado debajo de él por un segundo. Le apartó de un empujón y se colocó la ropa mientras decía, con voz increíblemente calmada:

-Estamos aquí, Cornamenta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cerrar las piernas antes de que la cabeza de Peter se asomara por los doseles.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Droga -se adelantó Sirius, pasándose el pulgar por los bordes de los labios húmedos-. Le estaba diciendo a Remus que si fumásemos con los doseles cerrados nos colocaríamos más.

-Y yo intentaba explicarle lo que significa 'incendio accidental' -repuso Remus tranquilamente.

-¿Pensabais fumar sin nosotros? -se ofendió James, haciéndose sitio y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-. Sois unos sinvergüenzas.

Remus carraspeó.

-Yo paso. No me apetece.

-Yo tampoco quiero -dijo Peter-. La última vez me puse malísimo.

-¿No quieres fumar, Remus? -Sirius le miraba con los ojos gris turbio-. Es buena. Te provoca escalofríos en cada calada.

Él levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

-No -respondió, apartando las zapatillas de Sirius y saliendo de la cama-. Prefiero irme a la cama, supongo que lo entenderás.

James le empujaba el costado.

-Déjales, Sirius, son chicos sanos. Ahora saca esa mierda a la que me has arrastrado con tus malas artes.

Sirius se dejó caer, observando cómo Remus se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el pijama.

-¿Sabes qué, Potter? Se me han quitado las ganas. Yo también me iría a la cama.

-Joder. Primero me enganchas y ahora esto. Eres un mal camello.

-No exageres, sólo hemos fumado un par de veces o tres desde que empezó el curso. -Sirius comenzó a deshacer las sábanas y le alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

James hizo una mueca y saltó al suelo.

-No, por Dios. Eres terrible en la cama. Das patadas y eso.

Remus se rió desde lejos.

A la mañana siguiente Remus se despertó el último. James le sacó de su sueño con una versión particularmente escandalosa de _Can't buy me love_ desde el cuarto de baño, y él rezongó y palpó su mesilla en busca de la varita para cerrar la puerta del mismo sin tener que levantarse. Abrió un ojo cuando arrugó sin darse cuenta un trozo de pergamino: parpadeó varias veces y leyó la letra de Sirius.

_Te crees muy listillo, flacucho, pero ni tú ni nadie me va a dejar a medias, y menos por culpa del tontito de James. Así que la revancha queda pendiente._

_Yo que tú estaría alerta._

______________________________________________________________

James hizo un primer plano de Sirius escuchando música en unos auriculares muggles por primera vez. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida, enseñando los dientes, medio desconfiado. Un poco de barba en la barbilla, y su pelo -siempre en el límite, algo más largo de lo _aceptable_- se desordena alrededor de los auriculares.

______________________________________________________________

En Hogwarts todo está impregnado de magia. Si se camina por los pasillos durante las horas de clase, se pueden escuchar las voces de los alumnos repitiendo conjuros al unísono, y el aire tiembla. Los cuadros cobran vida y murmuran; las grietas de las paredes palpitan. A la vuelta de cada esquina hay chispas y rayos de luz, objetos levitando, fantasmas grisáceos que se materializan de la nada. Hay sapos perdidos que croan en los rincones, y armaduras herrumbrosas rellenas de ecos de risas. Si se camina por los pasillos, la forma de las escaleras cambia, los techos se hacen más altos y algunos escalones desaparecen; en el castillo hay una altísima torre puntiaguda con un reloj que da las horas entre la neblina, y desde las ventanas se puede ver el Sauce Boxeador agitado en latigazos y las brumas del invernadero esparciéndose por los huertos.

Y aún con todo ese ambiente extraordinario rodeándoles, las cosas más simples resultaban ser las más mágicas.

Un día, mientras Sirius revolvía el baúl de Remus por alguna razón, descubrió entre la ropa una cosa metálica rectangular, enganchada a dos largos cables que acababan en un par de orejeras enormes.

-Lunático y sus chismes muggles –dijo en voz alta, sujetando el cable con dos dedos lejos de su cara.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se parece a lo que se pone mi madre en las orejas cuando nieva –comentó Peter con la pluma entre los dientes, observando las dos orejeras de plástico acolchado-. Pero las suyas son rosas y así como de peluche.

Se congregaron alrededor con renovado interés. Remus no estaba en la habitación, así que tuvieron que intentar averiguar cómo funcionaba sin ayuda.

-Ese bastardo seguro que está con Evans, haciendo vete tú a saber qué –Sirius daba vueltas al aparato rectangular, pulsando todos los botones.

-No eres gracioso, Canuto –repuso James.

-Eso lo dices porque no has visto la cara que has puesto.

-¡Eh! –Peter les hizo señas de silencio-. ¿No se oye algo?

Amortiguado, les pareció escuchar un sonido. Un golpeteo rítimico, una melodía arrastrada.

-Igual vas a tener razón con lo de tu madre, Peter -Sirius tiró de los cables para alcanzar las orejeras-. El sonido viene de aquí.

Se las colocó en las orejas sin pensárselo mucho. James se empezó a reír de él.

-Te quedan un poco grandes.

Sirius no parecía muy satisfecho.

-Primero la cámara y ahora esto. ¿Cuántas cosas raras más tendrá escondidas? -hizo una pausa-. Se oye algo, pero muy lejano.

James seguía riéndose.

-Buena idea, la cámara –se arrastró de rodillas hasta la mesa de Remus y la encontró en el primer cajón-. Sonríe.

Sirius estaba concentrado intentando descifrar lo que oía. Cuando iba a decir _es como música_, Peter, que toqueteaba el extremo del cable, escuchó un débil clic y Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Hostia! -gritó.

-¿Qué?

Sirius cambió radicalmente la expresión. James, que llevaba media hora intentando enfocarle bien, disparó la foto.

-¡Los Doors! –exclamó demasiado alto. Siguió escuchando, concentrado, con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

-¿Se escucha música? ¿Es como una radio mágica… pero muggle?

-No es solo eso –las frases de Sirius se quedaban en el aire cuando se paraba a disfrutar de lo que oía. Ensanchó la sonrisa-. Es genial. No lo escuchas por los oídos, es… están sonando justo en medio de mi cerebro.

La canción finalizó, el aparato rectangular hizo un ruido de arrastre y las siguientes notas le estallaron cerca y le llenaron de escalofríos.

-Es fantástico.

-No será para tanto, y deja de gritar ya –respondió James, que le miraba con un poco de envidia-. ¿No te parece suficiente con mi radio, que suena como si estuviese el concierto en esta habitación?

Sirius se colocó las orejeras alrededor del cuello y dijo que no.

-No lo entiendes. Con esta cosa la música la tienes dentro, Cornamenta.

______________________________________________________________

De todas las fotos que aún guarda, Remus sabe cuáles hizo Lily porque a ella le gustaba más fotografiar cosas que personas. Sus fotografías siempre tenían mucha luz, y los colores seguían vivos después de todos esos años: las zapatillas desatadas de Sirius en la Sala Común, cuando éste balanceaba los pies sentado de cualquier manera en el sillón; los discos de vinilo de James apilados contra la pared del dormitorio, con esas portadas de cartón raídas por los bordes; el castillo, desde abajo, unas torres interminables de un gris resplandeciente; las nubes rosas y naranjas, alargadas como cicatrices detrás de la silueta oscurecida del Sauce Boxeador. El morro del coche azul de James, ese que le compró a Remus cuando salieron de Hogwarts alegando que se había enamorado perdidamente de él –y que estrelló contra una farola la primera vez que lo condujo-.

Y el Expreso de Hogwarts. Una foto que intentaba abarcarlo y no podía: envuelto en humo, de un rojo intenso que destacaba aún más entre la horda de estudiantes con túnicas negras que caminaban a lo largo del andén de madera de Hogsmeade. Las vías de ferrocarril tenían un extraño resplandor dorado, casi sobrenatural. A Remus siempre le gustó esa foto.

______________________________________________________________

Cuando Sirius tenía días negros, ya podían acudir los Rolling Stones a ofrecerle un concierto privado, o podía ponerse a llover caramelos o chocolate líquido: no había absolutamente nada que acabase con ese humor de perros que cargaba desde que abría los ojos por la mañana y que parecía una nube de gas nervioso que impregnaba los rincones.

Esta actitud era bastante previsible teniendo en cuenta que se le obligaba a volver a Grimmauld Place.

-Os lo juro –renegaba, tirado en la cama mientras los demás hacían sus maletas-. Le pediré asilo a Dumbledore. Haré lo que quiera. Estoy dispuesto a aprender a hacerle trencitas en la barba, si me lo pide.

-Sabes que nadie se puede quedar estas vacaciones –le repitió Remus, agachándose para esquivar la ropa y los libros que cruzaban volando la habitación hasta meterse en los baúles respectivos-. A menos que puedas acabar tú solo con la plaga de gnomos de jardín.

-Al profesor Beery se le fue la olla dejando que ese inútil de Jenson se encargase de esos gnomos en los invernaderos –dijo James, clasificando sus revistas para separar las que podían encontrar los elfos de su casa cuando le deshicieran el equipaje y las que no.

-Ese hombre siempre ha estado fatal, ¿o es que nadie recuerda cuando intentó montar un grupo de teatro para representar _La fuente de la justa fortuna_? –dijo Peter.

-Nunca había visto la cabeza de nadie hincharse tanto –asintió Remus-. De hecho creo que sigue teniendo un ojo algo más grande que otro.

-Y ahora los putos gnomos por todo el castillo –Sirius hundió la cara en la almohada-. ¡Joder!

Remus le dio unos golpecitos en las piernas.

-Venga, teníamos que estar abajo hace diez minutos.

-No he hecho el equipaje –alegó él desde su exilio en la almohada-. No pueden obligarme.

-Vamos, Canuto.

Sirius dio un golpe en el colchón y su ropa se precipitó dentro del baúl, y la tapa se cerró bruscamente.

-Un canuto es lo que me hacía falta ahora.

-Creo que han saltado astillas –observó Peter, señalando.

Sirius resopló y salió al pasillo. Le escucharon pegar un grito y le vieron perseguir a un gnomo escaleras abajo.

-Apartaos -suspiró James-. Llega Black.

En la estación de Hogsmeade la mañana había amanecido fría y soplaban fuertes rachas de viento que levantaron el color rojo de las mejillas de Remus. Sorbiendo por la nariz, se colocó en la cola que se había formado en la pequeña cafetería, contando el dinero del fondo de sus bolsillos.

-Oiga, se ha colado.

Remus se giró y le sacó la lengua a Lily, sonriente detrás de él.

-Espere su turno, señorita.

-Vengo a devolverte la cámara –le pasó la correa de la misma alrededor del cuello y le pellizcó la mejilla. Remus se dejó, como se dejaba siempre cuando se trataba de Lily-. He hecho un par de fotos al tren.

-Ten cuidado ahí, me quemé con el sol el otro día.

-Ah, perdona –miró alrededor-. Es una tontería suponer que estás solo…

-James está debajo del reloj, esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Lily le pegó en el pecho un poco fuerte.

-Ya les veo. Sirius no parece explotar de contento, ¿verdad?

-No precisamente.

Remus llegó al mostrador y pidió dos chocolates calientes. Lily les miraba desde lejos, pensativa.

-No me imagino como debe ser vivir en una casa así.

Su tono no era de lástima: parecía que realmente le era imposible imaginarlo. Remus dio las gracias en voz baja cuando recogió los dos humeantes vasos de cartón.

-Lo único que sé es que cuando se pone así, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para que se le pase.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos sorteando los grupos de estudiantes que hablaban demasiado alto.

-¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Cómo ves a tu hermana?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignorarla. Además, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres y no voy a dejar que lo estropee.

Remus asintió y se puso de puntillas para esquivar a una ruidosa chica de primero que pasó corriendo a su lado. Alzó los vasos para no derramar ni una gota de chocolate.

James y Peter estaban sentados sobre los baúles, charlando tranquilamente. James tenía una pernera del pantalón rasgada (dos de los gnomos le habían atacado cuando salía del castillo) y Sirius estaba de pie un poco alejado, apoyado en una columna, dando vueltas a un cigarrillo entre los dedos con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily saludó y miró cómo Remus le daba el vaso a Sirius sin decir nada, y se apoyaba a su lado. Sirius no sonrió, pero le rozó el brazo –apenas un segundo, con el codo en su antebrazo- como si eso bastara para darle las gracias. Lily se quedó un rato más observándoles, los dos sin mediar palabra pero logrando los mismos efectos que si hubiesen mantenido una larga conversación. Siendo suficiente tan solo el uno junto al otro.

______________________________________________________________

James estaba colocando las revistas de quidditch en el estante mientras su ropa salía arrugada del baúl y cruzaba flotando la habitación para doblarse y guardarse cuidadosamente en el armario. Fuera llovía. Desenredándose el pelo con una mano, se había acercado a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas cuando le vio.

Cruzando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Mordiendo la oscuridad con los faros de la moto que volaba rugiendo hacia su ventana. Encima de ella, mojado e imprevisible, irremediablemente Sirius Black.

James bajó de dos en dos los escalones y llegó a tiempo a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba la cena con ayuda de su elfina doméstica.

-Mamá –anunció, apoyado en el marco de la puerta-. No te asustes, pero Sirius acaba de aparcar una moto voladora ilegal sobre tus petunias.

Antes de que la señora Potter procesara la noticia, James echó a correr a la puerta de atrás. Cuando la abrió allí estaba, con el pelo pegado a la cara y la respiración agitada. James se tragó todas las preguntas cuando vio que también traía los ojos llorosos.

-Me he escapado de casa –dijo él. Nada de ladridos, nada de suficiencia y bromas a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo Sirius, ahí de pie, con la camiseta empapada y los brazos colgando a los lados, desprovisto de orgullo y malas pulgas. Perdido.

Le observó un momento, con la mano en el pomo. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

-Entra, idiota. Pero tú le explicas a mi madre lo de sus flores.

Sirius iba a excusarse, pero entonces vio que James sonreía y sintió un alivio que se extendió tibio y hormigueante hasta que le arrancó una media sonrisa a él también. La señora Potter apareció detrás de su hijo, apartándole a un lado con urgencia –James se quejó ante el atropello- y le agarró de los hombros, haciéndole entrar en casa rápidamente.

-Por Merlín, hijo, estás calado, ¿has venido así desde Londres?

-Me he escapado de casa –repitió Sirius algo abrumado, llegando a traspiés al salón.

-¡Pues menuda noche has escogido! -ordenó a la elfina que preparase otra cama en el cuarto de James y le secó la ropa con un chasquido de los dedos-. Voy a avisar a Charles.

Sirius permaneció en silencio. James se sentó en la alfombra, frente al fuego y le invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Durante un momento sólo se escuchó el repiqueteo de los troncos al quemarse y los pasos de la señora Potter en el piso de arriba.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?

Preguntó sin mirarle. Preguntó en voz baja, con los hombros caídos. James jamás le había visto pasar vergüenza, pero esa noche la llevaba tatuada en la cara. Una mezcla de vergüenza y liberación. Parecía tremendamente desorientado.

-Eres gilipollas –sentenció él. Sirius le miró cuando notó el peso de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros-. Esta es tu casa también.

Sirius cogió aire.

-Pero me pido entrar primero en el baño por las mañanas –añadió rápidamente, sin dejar que le agradeciese nada-. Tardas una eternidad en ducharte.

Él dejó escapar el suspiro y apoyó su peso contra James.

Cuando Sirius entró en el vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sintió que los altísimos techos arqueados se le venían encima. Los cortinajes verde esmeralda y las paredes repletas de retratos de antepasados muertos le asfixiaban. Kreacher se acercó renqueando y arrastró su baúl de Hogwarts, que dejaba ondulados caminos sobre la espesa alfombra.

Sirius dio unos pasos y se sintió intoxicado. Miró con odio a Kreacher, que murmuraba por lo bajo, tirando penosamente de las anillas del baúl.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo en alto -le espetó. Kreacher se volvió lentamente hacia él, entornando los ojos.

-Kreacher está muy contento de que el joven amo haya vuelto -susurró en un tono que dejaba clara la ironía-. Así toda la familia Black estará reunida.

Comenzó a subir con esfuerzo la escalera, haciendo rebotar el baúl en cada escalón. Sirius arrugó el ceño cuando descubrió una nueva cabeza de elfo disecada adornando la pared.

A su derecha, el pasillo que daba a las cocinas estaba inundado del olor de la cena. Sirius metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y esperó.

Nadie había ido a recogerle a King Cross, y no sabía cómo tomarse eso. Podría significar dos cosas: o que su madre había decidido ignorarle -lo cual era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- o que estaba tramando algún castigo nuevo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

En cualquier caso, estaba enfadada.

Sirius había recibido una carta la mañana siguiente de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad. Había contemplado la caligrafía de su madre en el sobre, había ahuyentado a la elegante lechuza gris que aguardaba su respuesta y había arrojado el pergamino ribeteado a la chimenea. No le hacía falta leerla para adivinar las palabras amenazantes y persuasivas que le habría escrito su madre al saber que no tenía intención de regresar a Grimmauld Place en vacaciones.

Sabía que llevaba demasiado tiempo parado en el recibidor. Durante un instante estuvo a punto de girarse y salir por la puerta de entrada, pero entonces apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca.

Regulus se quedó helado en el umbral. Fue un segundo; luego le miró fijamente y apoyó el antebrazo en el marco, con esa actitud de arrogancia que parecía un virus dentro de la familia.

-Tenía mis dudas sobre que fueras a venir -le habló desde el otro lado de la habitación-. Aunque nuestra madre estaba convencida de que claudicarías.

Sirius tragó saliva amarga. Echó a andar a zancadas hacia él: si iban a discutir, iban a hacerlo cara a cara. No le pasó inadvertida la tensión de su hermano cuando le vio acercarse.

-Créeme, ardía en deseos de volver a encerrarme en este agujero -le habló tratando de controlarse, pero Regulus le miraba de la misma forma que lo hacía su madre-. Ya veo que han hecho un bonito trabajo contigo en Slytherin -alzó la mano y Regulus dio un paso atrás. Sirius le golpeó suavemente la frente con dos dedos-. Un lavado de cerebro en toda regla.

-Yo, al contrario que tú, tengo ordenadas mis ideas -contestó, cruzando los brazos. Sirius veía a Lucius Malfoy en todo él, en su pose, en sus palabras. Alzando la barbilla, hablando con frialdad. Infestado de serpientes-. Mis prioridades. Cosa que deberías hacer tú. Madurar de una vez y darte cuenta de dónde está tu sitio. Tu familia.

Sirius mascaba veneno. Respiraba rabia.

-Ha sido todo tan decepcionante, Regulus -dijo, examinándole de abajo a arriba, usando la misma mirada de suficiencia. Duelo de pura energía Black, magia negra contagiando el aire, a punto de detonar.

Y aún con todo, Sirius tenía la cabeza llena del Regulus que conocía antes de Hogwarts, cuando era su hermano y no ese Slytherin que se parecía a él y hablaba como una marioneta.

-_Tú_ has sido tan decepcionante -añadió. Regulus negaba con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, moviendo la mano hacia el bolsillo interior de su túnica con lentitud.

Supo que estaba detrás de él sin oírla llegar. Antes siquiera de volverse pudo sentir su cercanía, como un apretón en el pecho que le cortó la respiración. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su caro perfume le raspó la garganta. Sirius pensaba que, si alguna vez estaba frente a un dementor, la sensación no sería muy diferente.

Su madre.

-Sirius Black. -dijo ella. Se alzaba junto a él, alta y fría.

Sirius la oía gritar, detrás de él y dentro de su cabeza. Escuchaba sus tacones persiguiéndole escaleras arriba. Jamás la había visto tan fuera de sí. Le estaba asustando.

Pero aún así seguía su camino respirando fuerte, sin acelerar el paso lo más mínimo aunque la sintiese acercándose cada vez más, el torbellino de furia y magia que desataba agitándole el pelo.

Le clavó las uñas en el brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

Tenía los ojos furiosos y toda su fachada de frialdad derruida. Se desgañitaba, gritaba con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

-¡Un Black! ¡Eres un Black! -Sirius sentía un agudo dolor donde ella le sujetaba-. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? ¿No nos has hecho sufrir bastante?

La ira se arremolinaba dentro de él. La veía enfrente y no era tan alta. La conocía y por eso despreciaba más cada segundo a su madre, esas cuatro paredes y su maldita sangre oscura que le pulsaba en los oídos.

Los ojos llorosos. Mentira. El honor. Mentira. Su hijo. Mentira.

-¡La vergüenza de la familia! -gritó. Le gritó en la cara. Pudo ver la enorme cólera que destilaba-. ¡Sangre de tu sangre! ¡Este animal que has criado! -apartó el brazo con violencia. Le ardía y sangraba-. ¡Esto es todo lo que has conseguido! ¡Gryffindor, mis amigos traidores a la sangre, mi comportamiento que te deshonra! ¡Todo eso es lo que soy!

Un movimiento y Sirius veía sus dedos blancos aferrando la varita mágica. Apuntándole directamente al corazón. Se llenó los pulmones del aire contaminado, se preparó para liberarse, escupir todo lo que había estado creciendo durante dieciséis años, todo lo que le pudría por dentro y que se reflejaba en esa mujer, en su varita contra su pecho.

-¿Vas a matarme? -su voz temblaba de pura rabia. Pronunció cada palabra con desgarro, como si se las estuviese arrancando con las uñas desde el estómago-. Yo no soy hijo tuyo.

Ella seguía empuñando la varita con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando habló lo hizo sin sombra de piedad, con sincero aborrecimiento.

-Por supuesto que lo eres.

Sirius abrió la mano y la bolsa de tela donde guardaba todos sus ahorros salió despedida de debajo de su cama y voló rauda hacia él.

-Eres un Black y jamás dejarás de serlo.

-Me voy de esta puta casa para siempre.

Aguardó un instante. Su madre no bajaba la varita. Permanecía mirándole con desagrado, con desencanto. Todo ese poder. Todo ese tiempo bajo su voluntad le picaba y le hacía sentirse sucio.

Echó a andar hacia las escaleras, pasando por su lado. El silencio parecía aplastarle a cada paso que daba. Alejándose de ella.

-Por muy lejos que huyas, sabes que no dejarás de ser lo que eres.

Regulus le esperaba contra la pared, en la penumbra del vestíbulo. A Sirius le pinchó el corazón verle ahí de pie, sin rastro de insolencia. Simplemente Regulus, manteniéndose al margen en otra discusión, resistiendo en silencio, de nuevo.

-¿Te vas?

Su voz sonó descarnada. Sonó a punto de romperse, protegiéndose en la oscuridad sin creérselo del todo.

Regulus, cuando todavía era su hermano y no una enorme herida abierta.

Su madre les contemplaba desde lo alto de la escalera, y su hechizo electrizante rozó la mejilla de Sirius en su camino hacia la puerta principal. Ésta se abrió con pesadez. No era una invitación. Era otra jodida orden.

La luz de la calle trepó por sus piernas e iluminó la cara de su hermano. Le miraba. Le juzgaba. Le maldecía por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que era.

La misma mirada que le perseguía desde la escalera. Regulus Black. Odiándole profundamente. Dejándole solo. Negando de nuevo con la cabeza, renunciando a él.

Sirius se mordió la lengua por no machacarle a puñetazos. Se giró y les dio la espalda, y echó a correr para huir de allí, para internarse en la negrura y perderse. Echó a correr con las amenazas de su madre en los oídos, sin detenerse hasta gastar todos sus recuerdos y quitarse esa mirada de Regulus de encima, para que dejara de quemarle y de destrozar todas sus defensas.

James le escuchaba con atención y expresión de incredulidad. Sirius hacía un rápido resumen evitando mirarle, tirado en la silla, con los pies en el alféizar de la ventana y haciendo largas pausas.

-No me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo -dijo, contemplando la punta de sus zapatillas llenas de barro-. Le escribiré una carta a mi tío Alphard, iré a Gringotts. Buscaré un piso pequeño en cualquier parte.

James resopló.

-No tan deprisa, colega. Siempre he querido saber cómo se siente uno al tener una mascota en casa.

Sirius cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, tratando de disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Eres muy tonto, Potter -dijo-. Nadie en su sano juicio me querría en su casa más de una noche.

-No te creas. A pesar de que ocupas mucho espacio y comes una barbaridad, haces compañía. No hay que sacarte a pasear todos los días y no te cagas en la alfombra. Espero -añadió, fingiendo preocupación.

Él sonrió. Todo ese ambiente agradable le iba fortaleciendo. Se reconstruía de nuevo con ese toma y daca, los chistes que conocía y las sonrisas cómplices.

-No te creas que soy demasiado bueno como mascota. Ladro mucho y a veces muerdo.

-Qué va, si eres inofensivo -James dobló las patillas de las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla-. Y un par de huesos bastan para tenerte contento.

-Los huesos en esta metáfora serán botellas de vodka como mínimo, espero.

James se echó a reír.

-Si nos pilla mi madre nos mata -dijo, apagando la luz. Sirius se dirigió a oscuras hasta la pequeña cama que habían hecho aparecer junto a la de James-. Pero entre tú y yo, mi padre guarda setas mágicas en su escritorio y él cree que no lo sé.

-Me estás tomando el pelo.

-Sí, pero ¿a que te ha hecho ilusión?

Sirius se tumbó boca abajo.

-Mucha, James. Mucha.


	5. cinco

Bueno, no tenía pensado publicar esto porque se supone que iba a ser una parte mucho más larga, pero he releído lo que llevaba escrito y he dicho, voy a publicarlo, qué demonios. Me apetecía. Además comprende las vacaciones de Pascua, que siempre son como un pequeño paréntesis de nueve páginas.  
Y hay p0rn o algo parecido.  
Para seguir la historia con un mejor formato (alguna que otra foto incluida) visitar mi LJ (la dirección está en mi profile). Gracias a todos los reviews. =)

**V**

______________________________________________________________

Una de las fotos que Remus encuentra en el fondo de la caja hace que se le agite algo por dentro. El torso de Sirius sin camiseta, horizontal, reteniendo la respiración: su vientre traza una curva descendente y se le notan una a una las costillas, la piel de gallina. Unas manos enguantadas sujetan con firmeza un aparato puntiagudo sobre él, trazando lentamente un dibujo oscuro en un lado, bajo el ombligo.

______________________________________________________________

Remus siempre recordará con cariño los improperios que soltaba su madre cada vez que una lechuza con una carta atada a la pata entraba en la casa. Remus se la solía encontrar con una mano en el pecho y agitando un periódico enrollado para intentar espantar a_l pajarraco ese_ que volaba alrededor de la lámpara. Luego siempre decía cosas como _Jesús, hijo, ¿es que a los magos os da alergia usar el correo ordinario?_ o _Mucha magia y mucha gaita pero deben tener las casas llenas de mierda de pájaro, si no pregúntale a tu padre._

El día que llegó la carta de James, su madre no dijo nada de eso. Miró un momento la expresión de su cara mientras la leía y dijo:

-Te ayudaré con la maleta. Creo que haces falta en algún sitio.

James también lo debía pensar, porque cuando le abrió la puerta parecía tremendamente aliviado.

-Lunático, por fin.

-¿Va en serio? –saludó Remus comenzando a quitarse la gabardina.

-Está frenético –contestó James. Detrás de él se escuchaban los pies de Sirius saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-Mi madre se llama Walburga, Lupin –anunció Sirius en el último tramo de escalera, metiendo los brazos por las mangas de una cazadora negra de motero-. Walburga. Claro que va en serio, es imposible que me lleve bien con alguien con ese nombre. No te quites eso, nos vamos.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó a James. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me ha explicado algo de cruzar Europa en moto y tirarse a Freddy Mercury antes de que nos hagamos viejos, pero no sé si le he entendido bien.

-Vacaciones, Cornamenta –recalcó Sirius, mordiendo las palabras-. Salgamos, deja que me de un poco el aire. Dile a tu madre que prometo devolverte entero.

-Creo que te pediría una fianza.

-Remus, podrías llevarte la cámara –apuntó Sirius cuando llegó a su altura. Salió al jardín y respiró hondo, abarcando todo el mundo exterior con una sonrisa a medio hacer-. ¿La has traído?

-¿Dónde nos vamos?

Sirius resopló y la hebilla de su cazadora tintineó.

-A cualquier sitio donde podamos emborracharnos.

Remus apenas se lo creía. Se quedó inmóvil sujetando el vaso a medio camino de su boca, observando con una mezcla de recelo e indignación la espalda de Sirius en la barra, inclinado hacia una chica de pestañas larguísimas, apoyándose en el codo y sonriendo de esa forma que le deshacía a uno por dentro.

James se acercó a él, dejando su vaso en la mesa y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Rarísimo –dijo, arrastrando ligeramente las erres-. Te prometo que está de lo más idiota. Quiero decir, mucho más de lo normal, en serio. Desde que llegó a casa me ha sacado todas las noches y mi madre se está empezando a mosquear.

Remus no dijo nada; seguía mirándole desde lejos sin parpadear.

-Se quiere comer el mundo, ahora, pero va a acabar trayéndome problemas, en serio –James se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el bajo de su camiseta-. Entiendo que está en un momento jodido, pero no sé.

Remus quería tragar su bebida pero no podía. La chica reía y la mano de Sirius le rozaba el pelo.

-En serio –decía James, colocándose las gafas con una mano, dejándolas un poco torcidas.

-Nadie se le resiste más de veinte minutos –decía.

La chica descruzaba las piernas y Sirius se ponía de pie, se desabrochaba la cremallera de la cazadora.

-Podría intentar ser menos egoísta –seguía James, rematando su vaso de un trago-. No sé de quién intenta vengarse, pero está siendo más Sirius de lo saludable.

-Más de lo soportable –respondió Remus, apartando la vista cuando el aludido se acercó a ellos.

-Ey –saludó, arrastrando la silla y sentándose-. ¿Cómo vais?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirando directamente a James, como cavilando lo próximo que iba a decir. Hinchó el pecho intentando disimular la sonrisa.

-Tío –dijo despacio, eligiendo las palabras-. Creo que estoy lo bastante borracho como para hacerlo.

James retiró el vaso con lentitud y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.

-Canuto, colega, por los pasillos de Hogwarts se rumorea que hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser virgen.

-El tatuaje, Potter –corrigió Sirius con un brillo en los ojos-. El tatuaje del que te hablé.

-Estás loco –dijo resueltamente y se giró hacia Remus-. Lunático, tienes que controlarle o acabará intentando tirarse a Mercury de verdad.

-¿Yo? –respondió él, sin dejar de notar que la chica de la barra esperaba de pie algo más atrás-. Que se controle él solito.

-Venga, tenéis que acompañarme –Sirius ignoró su comentario-. Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí. Tan en serio que estoy dispuesto a no intentar convencerte de que te hagas uno tú también.

-¿Yo? Ni de coña.

-¿Ves que fácil? Me debes una, acompáñame.

-Remus, dile que está borracho y que mañana se arrepentirá.

Él se limitó a mojarse los labios con lo que quedaba de su copa. James lo intentó otra vez.

-Sirius, ten en cuenta que me reventarás la cabeza cuando recuperes la cordura y descubras que he dejado que te tatúes… no sé, 'amor de madre'

Él se rió, pero aún así James cerró fuerte los ojos y añadió:

-¿Demasiado pronto?

-Te lo perdono si vienes conmigo.

James volvió a mirar a Remus, el cual contemplaba las piernas espectaculares de la chica que aguardaba.

-Bueno –dijo con voz imperturbable, levantándose-. Veamos en qué acaba esto.

Acabaron caminando sin rumbo por las frías calles llenas de luz gris de madrugada. Remus tenía la nariz roja y ganas de quedarse solo. Sirius había ido a acompañar a la chica del bar a su casa hacía tres cuartos de hora. James se había sentado en la cuneta, junto a un muro bajo –_porque si no voy a vomitarte en los zapatos, te lo juro-_ y se apretaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Frente a ellos, el agua del río iba coloreándose de naranja.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó vagamente Remus, apoyando los antebrazos en el muro, reprimiendo las ganas de mirar otra vez el reloj.

-¿Por qué le estamos dejando hacer esto? –James parpadeó y le habló sin levantar la cabeza-. ¿Ahora qué, va a entrar en un espiral de autodestrucción y acabaremos sacándole de la cárcel?

La borrachera melodramática de James. Legendaria. Solía ser monotemática (_Lily no me quiere_), pero a Remus no le importó la novedad.

-Sirius siempre ha estado loco, Cornamenta –le tranquilizó. Las gaviotas empezaban a volar a ras del agua y el aire olía a nuevo-. Ya había hablado de tatuarse antes. Supongo que nos toca evitar que se haga algo irreparable, digamos… la cara de Filch en el culo.

-¿Evitar? Deberíamos convencerle para que haga eso.

Se callaron. Remus apoyó todo su peso en el muro y trató de sonar casual.

-¿Crees que se está acostando con esa chica?

Creyó notar, entre la bruma del sueño atrasado y el sabor a cerveza en la boca, que James le miraba raro.

-No sufras, Remus –dijo, estirando las piernas. Pareció que iba a dejar la frase ahí, pero a los pocos segundos añadió-. No sé por qué me da que ya viene.

El estruendo de la moto espantó a las gaviotas que nadaban cerca de la orilla. Sirius derrapó frente a ellos e inclinó el cacharro para llegar con los pies al suelo.

-He encontrado un sitio que abre a las nueve –anunció, sacando la varita para agrandar la moto y poder caber los tres-. Aún estáis a tiempo de animaros.

-Si me monto ahora en eso os enteraréis de lo que he comido hoy –advirtió James, incorporándose-. Y de una manera no muy agradable.

-Venga, aguanta un poco. No está muy lejos. Lupin, sube aquí.

-En ningún momento mencionasteis lo de ir los tres en la moto –aún así, Remus se aproximó-. No sé cómo he sobrevivido al venir.

James le preguntó otra vez si en serio iba a hacerlo cuando se encontraron frente a unas letras de neón que decían _Tatoo_. Esperando a que el cartel girase para anunciar que estaba abierto, Remus carraspeó y dijo en voz baja:

-Ya que está comprobado que eres completamente irracional, ¿se puede saber qué te vas a tatuar?

Sirius sonrió sin decir nada y empujó la puerta del local.

No les dejó verlo acabado. Estuvieron delante el tiempo suficiente como para que James se pusiera pálido y se convenciera de no tatuarse nada en la vida, y salieron a esperar fuera. Antes de irse, Sirius le llamó y le dijo que hiciese una foto.

-Ya que la has traído, úsala.

Remus no quiso entretenerse mirando su pecho desnudo a través del visor de la cámara. Apenas se detuvo a enfocar y disparó sin pensar. El tatuador siguió repasando contornos oscuros sin levantar la vista y Remus salió sin mirar atrás, sin librarse de la sensación de que Sirius lo tenía todo premeditado.

-A saber lo que se está haciendo –James parecía más lúcido, pero se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio-. Se puede estar tatuando cualquier gilipollez. Dios, es horrible, ¿te has fijado en cómo apretaba los dientes?

Remus se había fijado.

______________________________________________________________

Hay una foto que Remus guarda más que nada porque no recuerda cuándo se la hicieron. Es él con unos diecisiete años que ahora le parecen inalcanzables. La luz le clarea el pelo y tiene una mano apoyada junto a su cara; duerme profundamente. La foto es casi inmóvil ya que apenas se aprecia su respiración. Se le ven las pecas salteando el puente de su nariz, y las pestañas largas, los labios secos.

______________________________________________________________

Volvieron a la casa de los Potter tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tiritaban porque habían tenido que ir buscando nubes donde esconderse y sentían la humedad pegajosa en la piel. Cuando Sirius metía la moto en el cobertizo, el sol gris entraba por los ventanucos.

En el pasillo se asomó con sigilo a la habitación que compartía con James. Se lo encontró tumbado boca abajo, casi vestido del todo y con solo una zapatilla, roncando ligeramente con las gafas torcidas.

Avanzó hasta el dormitorio contiguo donde Remus se cambiaba de espaldas a la puerta. Sirius le observó desde el quicio, la forma que tenía de doblar su ropa antes de dormir, cómo deshacía las sábanas. Se iba quitando el jersey, y bajo capas y capas de tela aparecía la figura pálida, los huesos, el vello suave y las cicatrices. Todas esas cicatrices, como el boceto de un mapa, un montón de relámpagos entrecruzados y surcos rosados que caían lentamente por su espalda.

Le ardía el tatuaje. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y Remus alzó una ceja cuando le vio, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a meterse en la cama reprimiendo un bostezo, acomodándose en un lado. Sirius no supo si le dejaba un trozo de la cama libre a propósito, pero lo aprovechó y lanzó las zapatillas lejos, cubriéndose con la manta junto a él.

Desde tan cerca, Remus tenía los ojos llorosos de sueño. Sin decir nada sintió que le pasaba una mano por la cintura, con cuidado de no rozarle el tatuaje, acercándose a él apenas unos centímetros que a Sirius le parecieron muy bien.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Remus lo preguntó adormilado y estaba tan cerca que notó su aliento en la piel. En lugar de responderle –para ello tendría que haber sabido él mismo cómo se encontraba, y no lo sabía- se le ocurrió que esa era la pregunta que le solían hacer a Remus James y Peter después de luna llena. Siempre había pensado que era una pregunta estúpida, porque después de transformarte en un lobo sediento de sangre uno no debía encontrarse muy bien, pero ellos se la hacían de todas formas. Sirius nunca se lo preguntaba: pensaba que sonaría fatal, forzado, que era una de esas cosas que se dicen por compromiso, algo parecido al _te acompaño en el sentimiento_ que se suelta cuando alguien muere. Pensaba que era una pregunta que no arreglaba nada –sobre todo porque Remus solía responder _estoy bien_ con la voz destrozada, y era tan evidente que no lo estaba que daban ganas de romper cosas- y sin embargo, cuando Remus lo dijo, le pareció adecuada. Sirius lo pensó, _¿cómo me encuentro?_ pero antes de contestar se dio cuenta de que Remus se había quedado dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó contemplándole –la frente despejada, la forma de las cejas- pero sólo se movió cuando advirtió un brillo de saliva en la comisura de su boca. Sonrió, se removió bajo la ropa de cama tratando de no despertarle, y rescató la cámara de la bolsa que Remus había dejado en el suelo.

-Babeas –le susurró después de hacerle la foto. Dejó la cámara en su sitio y se acomodó a su lado, aún sonriendo. Emanaba calor y olía bien, a cerveza y a Remus. Le hormigueaban las manos y reprimió las ganas de frotar la nariz contra él. Se limitó a dejar escapar el aliento y escucharle respirar hasta que se él también cayó dormido.

-Peter llega hoy –dijo James en el desayuno, mordiendo la tostada con tantas ganas que llenó el mantel de migas-. Mi madre insiste en ir a buscarlo a la estación, pero no tenéis que venir si no queréis. ¿Cómo va esa resaca?

Sirius se había apoderado de la jarra del agua y llevaba bebiendo sin respirar desde que había bajado a la cocina.

-Estoy muerto –contestó Remus, con los ojos medio cerrados-. Definitivamente muerto. Espero que tus padres no se hayan enfadado por las horas a las que llegamos ayer…

-Ni se enteraron –le respondió, calculando cómo sugerirle a Sirius que soltase la jarra y dejase agua para los demás-. Ni se van a enterar, así que no vayas a pedir disculpas o esas cosas propias de ti. Sirius, vas a provocar una sequía en todo el país.

Sirius rezongó, gruñó con el estómago, apartó la jarra y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Buena suerte con lo de Peter. A mí no me movéis de aquí. Me va a estallar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Remus miraba por la ventana. El cielo más allá del jardín se había cubierto de unas inmensas nubes grises. James inclinó la silla hacia atrás para comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo que pudiera oírles.

-¿Qué tal tu tatuaje?

Sirius le miró a través del pelo.

-No sería propio de un Gryffindor quejarse del espantoso dolor que me provoca el tatuaje de los huevos.

Remus sonrió en secreto bebiendo su café.

-Creía que te lo habías hecho en el vientre, no en los huevos.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada peligrosa y farfulló algo como _ya te daré huevos yo a ti_ pero ninguno le entendió. La madre de James entró a la cocina, con la elfina doméstica pisándole los talones.

-James, cariño, ve a por tu abrigo, tengo los polvos flu esperándote.

-Buenos días, señora Potter -saludó Sirius, enderezándose y sonriendo.

-Buenos -suspiró ella-. Creo que hoy va a haber tormenta, ¿no? Si os vais a quedar aquí, ¿podríais aseguraros de que las ventanas están cerradas si empieza a llover?

-Claro -respondió Remus.

-Maggie puede hacerlo, señora -interrumpió la elfina con voz aguda-. Puedo comprobarlo en un momento, si me deja…

-No, Maggie, tenemos que irnos ya, y vienes con nosotros -la señora Potter les lanzó otra sonrisa y preguntó si querían algo más de desayunar. James se levantó y la siguió al pasillo, frotándose los ojos y quejándose cuando su madre intentó aplicarle un hechizo impermeabilizador a sus gafas.

-Se te mojan y no ves nada -replicó ella, intentando que tuviese la cabeza quieta.

-Lo puedo hacer yo -respondió. Sirius les miraba con media sonrisa. James lo advirtió, le sacó la lengua y dijo:

-Portaos bien.

La mansión de los Potter era una casa victoriana de varios pisos, con habitaciones grandes y alfombras larguísimas en los pasillos. Al contrario que Grimmauld Place, la luz de fuera parecía llegar a todos los rincones. Sirius y Remus recorrieron cada sala, cerrando las ventanas y contemplando los árboles verdes del jardín empaparse del agua que empezaba a caer. Se escuchaban truenos estallando a lo lejos.

-¿Ya está todo?

Escucharon. En el techo repicaba la lluvia.

-¿Hay buhardilla?

-Sí, una enorme, que ocupa todo el tercer piso.

Remus se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba unos pantalones muggles gastados que tenían el primer botón de la bragueta medio descosido.

-Pues se está inundando.

Subieron la escalera de madera, que se hacía más estrecha a cada vuelta de caracol. Había empezado a llover con fuerza, y en el techo inclinado la claraboya estaba abierta de par en par.

-Es esa elfina -protestó Sirius, saltando para intentar cerrarla-. Todos los días limpia y ventila la casa dos o tres veces, es obsesiva. ¿Qué necesidad había de abrir esto?

Remus se acercó, lánguido y sin prisa. Le dolía la cabeza, una presión palpitante de resaca, así que prefería tomárselo con calma. Sirius se estaba mojando.

-Déjame a mí -se puso de puntillas y alargó el brazo. Cerró los ojos para que no le cegara la lluvia.

-Tú tampoco llegas, listo -Sirius le observó con los brazos cruzados. En esa posición se le levantaba un poco la camiseta, y podía ver su ombligo y la línea oscura que caía desde ahí. Se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sujetándole. Remus dejó de sentir el suelo bajo los pies y rozó el marco de la ventana con los dedos.

Sirius notó el botón del pantalón de Remus, frío, sobre la piel de su estómago. Se le había arrugado la camiseta al auparle, y así, pegados, podía olerle. La ropa, la lluvia, la piel de debajo. El camino de vello y las cicatrices. Cuando dejó de caer el agua sobre ellos y Remus emitió un suspiro de triunfo, Sirius no le dejó apartarse. Le bajó al suelo, notando la fricción de sus pantalones y un escalofrío a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Remus le miró. Con la luz de la buhardilla, sus ojos parecían más claros. Tenía las pestañas mojadas. La larga nariz mojada. Y los labios, también.

Encima de ellos tronaba cuando se besaron. Sirius recorrió su nuca con los dedos, notando un cosquilleo cuando rozó el pelo que le crecía allí formando remolinos. Le lamió con la punta de la lengua, intentando hacerse paso. Remus se apretó más contra él, besándole con cuidado, con empeño, como hacía todo. Como si fuese algo muy importante a lo que tenía que prestar toda su atención. Sirius le gruñó, profundizando un poco más. Un poco menos despacio cada vez, sintiendo su mano en el pecho, en el cuello de la camiseta húmeda. Contrastando con el tatuaje, que se incendiaba más abajo.

Se separaron porque la sangre les relampagueaba. Fuera, la tormenta se agitaba también. La buhardilla se llenaba de crujidos y Remus respiró muy hondo cuando Sirius le besó el cuello, le lamió entre las clavículas y le mordió los labios.

-No hagas eso.

Sirius parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-No, no eso -Remus le mordió también, un poco fuerte, y luego le dio un beso corto en la comisura de la boca. Tragó para decir:- Me refiero a lo de anoche. La chica de anoche.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, y luego subió la mano hasta su espalda, empujándole para que se volviera a acercar. Se besaron de nuevo, breve, con fuerza, peleándose. Un beso, y otro, y otro y otro. Sirius murmuró áspero.

-No volveré a hacerlo.

Desapacibles, como la tormenta, se quitaron el equilibrio para acabar medio sentados, sin tumbarse del todo, en el suelo de madera. Se le pasó por la cabeza, durante un segundo, la idea de hablarle de la noche anterior: de lo huraño que se sentía, de la desorientación, de que se odiaba por alguna razón incomprensible. Se le ocurrió explicarle que quería rebelarse, que se sentía en su derecho de vengarse contra el mundo y ser el eterno indomable, y coger la moto y desaparecer por un tiempo porque ni él mismo se aguantaba. Los Black, orgullosos, inconformistas y medio locos.

En lugar de decirle todo eso, en lugar de detenerse para tomar el aire, masculló:

-Lo juro.

Los antebrazos de Remus, llenos de marcas de viejas heridas. La piel de gallina cuando le quitó la camiseta. La forma que tenía de besarle, brusco y lento y húmedo y medio sonriendo, como una travesura.

-Solemnemente.

Sirius le tumbó, dejó caer las yemas de los dedos por su pecho. Las cicatrices rosadas formaban un laberinto de caminos cambiantes que se curaban lentamente, abiertos a cuchilladas. Un Mapa de Merodeadores en el que perderse. Notó que Remus se estremecía y le tironeaba de la ropa, intentando quitársela también. Cuando lo consiguió, los dos dejaron escapar el aliento. Remus le puso las manos en el vientre, estudiándole, sin atreverse a rozar los bordes rojizos del tatuaje.

Un perro. O un lobo. Un perfil dibujado con líneas curvas en negro, el cuello, el hocico orientado hacia arriba. La huella de lo animal, emergiendo, recordándole para siempre lo que realmente era.

Un Merodeador.

Sirius desabrochó por fin el botón que pendía apenas de un hilo, y abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Remus, notando el bulto en la palma de la mano. Le miró y había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás, observándole con los ojos medio cerrados. Se mordía el labio inferior y la nuez le subía y bajaba cuando tragaba saliva. Medio desnudo, tirado en el suelo, desordenado. Sirius gateó y le besó y le aplastó contra el suelo, notándole caliente y mordiéndole toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. Le buscó debajo de los calzoncillos, húmedo, escuchó cómo intentaba tragarse su nombre -decía _Sirius_ alargando las sílabas, perdiéndose sin acabar de pronunciarlo del todo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, enseñando los dientes- y le abrió la boca a lametazos y le besó largo y sin prisa.

Notaba oleadas de palpitaciones en su entrepierna. Se frotó contra él, sin saber ya dónde estaba el suelo y dónde sonaba la tempestad. Los labios de Remus estaban muy rojos y la línea de vello se ensanchaba cuando llegaba al borde de los calzoncillos. En algún momento los largos dedos de Remus le quitaron los pantalones a él también, arrugándolos en las rodillas, intensificando los escalofríos a cada roce. Le arañaba la nuca y la espalda, jadeaba y le veía la lengua detrás de los dientes. Sirius sentía la sangre latiéndole por todo el cuerpo, golpeándole, erosionándole el sentido de la realidad mientras se relamía de anticipación.

Le parecía irreal, debajo de tanta ropa, Remus tan caliente, resbalando y embistiendo sin darse cuenta. Le lamió el torso, en diagonal y de lado a lado, buscando caminos sin saber dónde le acabarían llevando. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cuando terminaban las costillas y el vientre de Remus subía y bajaba y vibraba cuando gemía. Mordió aquí y allá, marcando su territorio, disfrutando cuando Remus se retorcía y jadeaba y parecía que se fuera a correr. Le parecía que estaba a punto, y le veía borrascoso, mordiéndose el puño, conteniéndose para no tocarse, dejándole hacer a él. Abriendo un poco más las piernas, metiendo la mano en su pelo, diciendo _Joder, Sirius_ casi con furia.

_SiriusSiriusSirius._

Nunca le había gustado tanto cómo sonaba su nombre.

Remus debía de tener frío. Apoyado en la pared, con los pantalones abiertos y la espalda desnuda, tenía la carne de gallina pero no decía nada. Sirius le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le ofreció el cigarrillo encendido.

-Si James se entera de lo que acabamos de hacer en su buhardilla, nos mata -agradeció él, intentando disimular que la idea le divertía aparte de darle pánico-. ¿No están tardando mucho?

Sirius levantó la vista. La fina lluvia empañaba el cristal de la claraboya.

-Cuando lleguen, tenemos tiempo de vestirnos y bajar. No creo que nos busquen aquí arriba.

Remus se apoyó en su pecho, y permanecieron estirando el silencio durante un rato.

-Con las chicas es distinto.

Sirius no parecía consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Remus se sonrió y se propuso empezar a explicarle las diferencias entre el sexo con chicas y con chicos, pero él se le adelantó.

-No, gilipollas, no me refiero a lo que tienen o dejan de tener -hacía ese gesto, bajando los párpados, como si le exasperara tener que explicarse-. Quiero decir esto. Con una chica lo emocionante es el antes y el durante. Nunca he… estado así después de enrollarme con una.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así -recalcó, como si fuera obvio, tirando la colilla apagada lejos-. Confiado. Y cómodo.

Remus no dijo nada. Sirius aguardó, pero luego resopló.

-No se te puede contar nada -dijo, pegándole sin fuerza.

-Que no, imbécil, sé lo que quieres decir.

-¿Sí?

-Más o menos.

Se rieron sin querer.

-No era ninguna ñoñería, era un apunte -aclaró Sirius. Él seguía sonriendo-. Quiero que conste. Gilipollas.

-Ya.

Alargó el cuello y le besó donde alcanzaba. Sirius le revolvió el pelo.

-Bajemos antes de que James nos descubra y le de un infarto.

-Bajemos antes de que James y Peter nos descubran -corrigió Remus-. Y tengamos dos cadáveres en la buhardilla de los que deshacernos.

Gateó para alcanzar su camiseta, que estaba arrugada un poco más allá. Sirius torció el gesto.

-No secundo la moción de que te vistas, que lo sepas -dijo.

-¿Propones recorrer la casa de James semidesnudos?

-Mejor si vamos totalmente desnudos. Alegaríamos que somos hippies -resolvió él, desperezándose-. Amor libre, y todo eso. Nos respetarían. McCartney es hippy.

-McCartney no es hippy.

-Pues vegetariano.

Remus le sonrió más y Sirius se dio por satisfecho.

-Te daré por vencedor para no continuar con esta conversación, porque empieza a perder sentido. Vístete.

-¿Seguro que quieres que haga eso?

-No -suspiró-. Pero qué remedio.

Llueve. Sirius lo oye, golpeteando los cristales, tronando a lo lejos. Lo huele, la humedad carga el aire y la electricidad le pone la piel de gallina. Llueve detrás de las rejas de hierro negro que su madre ha hecho aparecer en su ventana para evitar que se escape otra vez.

Hay tormenta y Sirius no ve el cielo encapotado porque tiene la cara hundida en la almohada, en una colcha que huele a cerrado y que está hecha un ovillo y casi por los suelos de tanto dar vueltas. Su madre ha encantado su habitación para que le parezca más pequeña, e intentar así obligarle a salir, aunque sea enfermo de claustrofobia.

Él prefiere morirse antes que darle ese gusto. Siente la ropa viciada y a veces le cuesta respirar: tiene que incorporarse e hinchar el pecho para poder coger aire a fondo. Se le enreda el pelo y tiene ganas de arañar las paredes. Desde la puerta del armario, el póster de una chica desnuda le mira provocativamente. Sirius cierra los ojos y se vuelve a dar la vuelta, rezongando, oliendo otra vez la colcha sobada, estremeciéndose con un nuevo trueno.

Mete la mano debajo de los pantalones, debajo de los calzoncillos. Remolonea, aburrido, abandonado. La misma sensación cada vez que vuelve a Grimmauld Place. El mismo líquido espeso dentro de su cabeza. Empieza a masturbarse sin preámbulos, por puro aburrimiento. Su cuerpo responde de forma mecánica, sin hacer ruido. Sirius agarra el borde de la colcha y se retuerce para conseguir tirarla definitivamente lejos de la cama. Las sábanas están más suaves, huelen mejor. Un olor distinto, como a jabón y a saliva, a sudor y a diluvio, un montón de olores contrarios unos encima de otros. Huele a chico.

Remus huele a chico.

Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que no estaba en Grimmauld Place, y de que la humedad que tenía entre las piernas no era sólo culpa suya. Remus estaba tumbado a su lado, medio dormido.

-Te has quedado frito, Black -le susurró en la penumbra. Trataban de alargar la última madrugada en casa de James, intentando que el día siguiente no llegara nunca. Empezaba a clarear detrás de las cortinas.

-Y a ti te falta poco -le respondió él. No dijeron nada más durante un rato, navegando entre olas de sueño, sin querer escuchar los pájaros que sonaban en el jardín o el caminar de la elfina doméstica buscando una escoba.

-Supongo… -dijo Remus al final, sintiéndose desgraciadamente más despejado-. …que nos toca volver al mundo real.

Sirius abrió los ojos.

-Si te refieres a volver al castillo, poder jugar al quidditch, pasear por los terrenos y molestar a Snape… El mundo real tampoco está tan mal.

Remus no dijo nada, pero casi sonreía. Sirius resopló.

-Ah, sí. También hay estanterías repletas de libros para ti solo y profesores a los que adular, esas cosas que te motivan a ti, flacucho.

-¿Sabes lo que hay también? Una Casa de los Gritos para nosotros todas las noches.

Sirius enseñó los colmillos, remoloneó antes de incorporarse.

-No está nada mal, Lupin. Nada mal.


	6. seis

**Ya se sabe, para leerlo con mejor formato (alguna que otra foto incluida) visitar mi LJ. La dirección está en mi perfil. ¡Muchas gracias!**

______________________________________________________________

Harry no mira las fotos a menudo. A veces rebusca en su baúl hasta que ve las tapas de piel, en el fondo. Y ya está. No lo abre, sólo comprueba que sigue ahí.

Harry piensa que el pasado hay que tenerlo presente, pero no revivirlo. Que hay que mirar hacia delante, pero asegurarse de que el álbum todavía está en el fondo del baúl.

Pero las veces que pasa las crujientes hojas, se encuentra con fotos que no entiende demasiado. Y eso le hace sentirse un poco mal, porque le parece que en realidad lo único que le regaló Hagrid fueron recuerdos de otras personas. Un montón de escenas que él no vivió y anécdotas que nadie le contará nunca. Un buen puñado de tiempo que no es de nadie.

Como esa foto de su padre. Se le ve de cintura para arriba, y detrás tiene una pared blanca, aunque los bordes de la foto tienen un tono morado inexplicable. Está encorvado hacia delante, riéndose, un poco inclinado a la izquierda porque parece que la foto le ha pillado por sorpresa. Sonríe ampliamente, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años que rebosan vida: tiene las gafas torcidas y parecen enormes en su cara, con el pelo cayéndole sobre las cejas.

Harry no sabe quién sacó esa foto, o por qué. Sólo ve a su padre con una sonrisa inmensa, una imagen sencilla que le remueve algo por dentro.

______________________________________________________________

Lily hablaba con su madre por la ventanilla del tren, con medio cuerpo asomado fuera. Llevaba falda y Remus dejó que James disfrutara unos momentos antes de carraspear y sentarse junto a ella, estorbando la visión.

James murmuró _aguafiestas_ fingiendo enfadarse. Remus le sonrió, Lily se despidió de su madre por quinta vez y se sentó, mientras el expreso de Hogwarts comenzaba a avanzar con un traqueteo suave.

-Es tan pesada -dijo Lily, encantada-. La voy a echar de menos hasta el verano.

-Entonces ¿qué tal tus vacaciones, bien?

-Creo que no tan interesantes como las vuestras -Lily bajó la voz, mirando recelosa al pasillo-. ¿Es cierto que Sirius se ha ido de casa?

James hizo un ruido de asentimiento, cambiándose de sitio para ponerse frente a ella.

-Y se ha hecho un tatuaje.

Lily levantó una ceja y miró a Remus.

-Se lo ha hecho -confirmó con un suspiro.

-Y te sugiero que no le comentes nada -agregó James, mirándola con la mejilla descansando sobre la mano-. Se ve que en Slytherin es la noticia del día; antes he pasado junto a Avery y lo estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos. Lo del tatuaje no, lo de que se ha ido de casa. Debe de estar irritable.

-Sería raro que hablasen de su tatuaje, ¿verdad? -comentó distraídamente Remus.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se fue con Peter a dar una vuelta cuando vosotros dos os fuisteis al vagón de prefectos -bostezó y las gafas se le resbalaron nariz abajo.

Cuando Lily abrió la boca para responder, la puerta del compartimento se abrió bruscamente. Sirius entró a grandes zancadas y se dejó caer junto a James, sonriente.

-Evans, me he encontrado al conejo de Pascua ahí fuera -anunció, descansando los brazos en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Ah, sí? -repuso ella, levantando más la ceja.

-Seh -respondió con desgana-. Se ha presentado muy amablemente y me ha dicho que le podemos llamar Peter, con toda confianza.

Peter entró en el compartimento, con los bolsillos rebosantes de ranas de chocolate y huevos de chocolate, masticando feliz.

-La señora del carrito de comida se ha molestado en llenarlo de huevos de pascua. Son nuevos de Honeydukes, me ha dicho que tan pronto pueden hacer chispas en la boca como estar rellenos de… ¿qué pasa?

Lily se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. Sirius sonreía, satisfecho.

-Ah, ya está el tonto este riéndose de mí -comprendió Peter, sentándose junto a Remus-. Pues para ti ya no hay chocolate, listo.

-Ya me dará Remus después, ¿no es así?

Él se había agachado y buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-En absoluto -cerró la cremallera y se irguió, sujetando un sobre en la mano-. Hicimos un par de fotos, Lily, ¿quieres verlas?

-La próxima vez vienes -aseguró James despreocupadamente, pasando las hojas de una revista de quidditch que había abierto sobre sus piernas- En mi casa hay sitio de sobra, y podríamos hacer una excursión a la playa, o algo.

-Sí. Potter promete no obligarte a dormir en su habitación.

Sirius se llevó un golpe de revista.

-Siempre tienes que estar molestando, chucho. Vete a dar un paseo. -luego volvió a sonreír y añadió-. Y yo no prometo nada.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y un chico bajito preguntó por Remus y Lily.

-Llaman a los prefectos a hacer la ronda -informó.

-¿Ya son y media? -resopló Remus, desperezándose.

-Sois las niñeras del colegio, ¿os dais cuenta? -increpó Sirius.

-¿Te has levantado con ganas de dar guerra? -Remus se puso en pie y vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de la cara de su amigo.

-Quizás. ¿Eso te parece?

-Es por culpa de críos como tú que tenemos que hacer ronda -dijo Lily, empujando suavemente a Remus hacia la puerta-. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Detrás de las ventanas del pasillo volaban fugaces manchas de colores, vagas formas de árboles y carreteras como acuarelas emborronadas.

Lily se recogió el flequillo detrás de la oreja, aunque éste volvió a su lugar al momento. Miró de reojo a Remus y dijo:

-Entonces, ¿cómo está Sirius?

Él se tomó su tiempo. Se apartó a un lado para dejar que la bruja del carrito de la comida pudiera pasar y le sonrió distraídamente. Lily aguardó.

-En casa de James se le veía feliz -empezó, apoyando el brazo en el cristal de la ventana y mirando al exterior-. Un día la señora Potter me vio con la cámara y sacó un álbum enorme lleno de fotos de la infancia de James. -Lily enarcó las cejas-. Él se puso rojo e insistió en que se suicidaría si dejaba que Sirius le viese en pañales, pero la amenaza no funcionó.

-No veo por dónde…

-Estuvimos más de una hora viéndolas, y Sirius se rió mucho de James, pero cuando cerró el álbum ya no parecía tan contento -suspiró-. Cuando estábamos… -se interrumpió un momento-. Más tarde, me dijo que él no tenía fotos de cuando era niño. Me lo dijo sin venir a cuento, quitándole importancia. Me dijo que lo único que tenía era un retrato pintado al óleo que su madre encargó cuando él cumplió seis años. Dice que es todo en colores oscuros y que le hicieron posar muchas horas, con la barbilla alzada y gesto altivo. Bueno, él no dijo exactamente 'altivo'; más bien dijo 'cara de tener una escoba metida en el culo'. Al parecer, odia profundamente ese cuadro.

Lily se apoyó en él, a su lado. Miró a través de la ventana también, rozando el brazo contra su costado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que va a ser mucho más feliz fuera de esa casa -continuó él, con voz cansada-. Pero… no sé, todos nos merecemos tener una familia.

A Lily le había salido una arruga entre las cejas. Abrió la boca y dijo:

-Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por eso. Vosotros sois su familia.

Remus pensó en ello.

-Quieres decir 'nosotros', Lily -respondió con tranquilidad, perdiendo la mirada en las colinas verdes de fuera. Empezaba a lloviznar-. Tú también.

-No creo que Sirius me acepte en vuestra manada -resolvió ella.

Él se rascó la nariz.

-Acabará haciéndolo. Sobre todo cuando se de cuenta de que James le pegará en el hocico si se mete contigo.

Lily sonrió. Sus ojos parecían más verdes y sus pestañas eran mas largas por el rímel. Remus nunca la había visto maquillada, pero no comentó nada.

-Así que, ¿seguirás resistiéndote al bueno de James?

Lily resopló.

-¿Te confabulas contra mí? -Lily cerró los ojos, adoptando pose teatral-. ¿Tú también, Remus?

Él encogió los hombros.

-Simplemente ha insistido tanto, el pobre. Me da un poco de pena.

Lily se sentó en el suelo, y Remus hizo lo mismo.

-A mí no me da pena ninguna -rebatió, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

-Yo sólo digo que la época de revolverse el pelo para parecer más guapo ya pasó. Quizá no es tan idiota como creías.

Lily oía la voz de James. _Quiero que olvides todas las estupideces que hice hace uno o dos años, y te centres en las que hago ahora_. No dijo nada.

-Te juro que no me ha pagado por hacer esto -aclaró Remus, medio divertido. Miró otra vez sus pestañas negras-. ¿Me vas a negar que es guapo?

Le miró con seriedad.

-No me hagas de rabiar, idiota, que yo también puedo defenderme.

Remus rió. Ella se lo tomó como un reto.

-¿Quieres hablarme de lo atractivo que te puede parecer James a ti?

Lily levantaba la ceja, del mismo modo en que lo hacía él mismo cuando quería ser irónico.

Remus pensó un momento. El pasillo estaba vacío.

-Si yo confieso, tú confiesas, pelirroja.

Lily le sonrió.

-En ese caso, no hay nada que confesar.

Él sonrió también. Ya le había pasado más veces, con Lily, ese peso en el fondo del estómago cuando le daba a entender que sabía más de lo que decía. En realidad, no comprendía del todo por qué no le había confesado que le gustaban los chicos. Que le gustaba Sirius, en concreto.

Seguramente era porque, en momentos como esos, parecía que no hacía falta decirlo.

El pelo de Lily caía ondulado sobre sus hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que nos confesó James una vez? -Remus estiró los brazos hacia el frente, y se le vieron las cicatrices de las muñecas-. Que cuando besa, quiero decir durante un beso largo, se le empañan las gafas.

La risa de Lily sonó líquida y espontánea.

-Sirius se lió al día siguiente con una chica que llevaba gafas para comprobar si era verdad.

-¿Y lo era?

Remus reprimió otra sonrisa maliciosa y se agitó el pelo que nacía en la nuca.

-No sé, deberás comprobarlo por ti misma.

Lily le pegó fuerte, pero no le dolió.

______________________________________________________________

Harry cae de espaldas en la cama y se intenta quitar las botas de quidditch empujándolas con los pies. Intenta no pensar en lo desastroso que ha sido el entrenamiento, con Ron dejando caer la quaffle y los gemelos mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle.

Resopla. Una vez que Filch les castigó a limpiar las vitrinas de la Sala de los Trofeos, descubrió una placa de plata que anunciaba que Gryffindor había ganado la Copa con su padre como capitán del equipo.

Harry rueda por la cama y abre el cajón de la mesilla. El otro día sacó un par de fotos del álbum y las guardó allí. Tenía mucho sueño y le ardían las palabras _No debo decir mentiras _en el dorso de la mano, así que no recuerda exactamente por qué lo hizo.

Su madre está en primer plano, y mira a cámara sonriente, con unas gafas que le quedan enormes y hacen que sus ojos se vean de un verde increíble. Detrás de ella, su padre, vestido con el uniforme de quidditch, camina con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos extendidos, fingiendo que no ve nada y chocándose con árboles y con Sirius.

La imagen tiembla y el que hizo esa foto bajó la cámara, con lo que se ven sus pies durante unos segundos.

______________________________________________________________

El sábado por la mañana Lily y Remus bajaron a los terrenos. Remus tenía la nariz roja y estornudaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo la primavera y el polen. Se sentaron bajo el haya, entre las margaritas, a leer un rato. Al otro lado de los terrenos, en el campo de quidditch, unas figuras vestidas de rojo surcaban el aire.

Los tentáculos rosados del calamar gigante habían salido a la superficie, y se movían con suavidad de un lado a otro, formando pequeñas olas que rompían en la orilla y en las que un grupo de chicas se refrescaban los pies.

Lily abandonó el libro abierto sobre su regazo y se apoyó en el tronco. Observó a una pequeña araña verde que se había encaramado a las páginas de su libro y las recorría con entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos, relajada, escuchando el distante sonido del agua y los estornudos ocasionales de Remus.

-¡Devuélvemelas, hijo de perra!

Abrió un ojo con pereza. Sirius corría hacia ellos, sujetando las gafas de James en la mano. Éste le perseguía, con los ojos más pequeños de lo normal, y detrás de ellos trotaba Peter, con la cámara de Remus al cuello.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó éste con los ojos llorosos.

-No tan mal como para que llores, Lunático -Sirius mantenía las gafas en alto, fuera de su alcance-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, ratas de biblioteca?

-Roer libros con dedicación.

Sirius le guiñó el ojo, y por la expresión de su cara, podría habérselo comido vivo. Lily se sorprendió de que Remus no se sonrojara, y volvió a preguntarse cómo era posible que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Típico -respondió Sirius.

-Tío, no me obligues a sacar la varita -James le amenazaba sin enfocarle del todo.

-Remus, tu amigo me quiere violar, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Lily contuvo la risa. Era demasiado evidente, pero James seguía saltando y Peter examinaba la cámara.

-No sé si habrán salido las fotos, Remus -dijo, preocupado-. Estos canallas se movían muy rápido: a lo mejor sólo salen manchas.

-No importa.

-Canuto, te voy a echar una maldición.

-Qué va. No apuntarás bien y romperás un cristal del invernadero, ese que está al otro lado del castillo.

James bajó los brazos.

-Bueno, es verdad. Yo sin gafas no veo nada.

Trató de pillarle por sorpresa abalanzándose rápidamente sobre él, pero Sirius volvió a estirar el brazo a tiempo. Lily se las quitó con facilidad.

-¡Eh! Trae aquí, mala mujer.

Ella se las puso. Remus se rió y Lily miró a cámara, con una sonrisa enorme. Peter se apresuró a enfocar y disparar, sin poder evitar echarse a reír él también. James fingía chocarse con las cosas detrás de ella.

Lily se las quitó y parpadeó varias veces.

-Merlín, sí que estás ciego, Potter.

Se quedó mirándolas un momento. James esperó, con la mano tendida.

-Oye -empezó-. ¿Es verdad que…?

Se calló. A su lado Remus no disimulaba la expresión de travesura. Ella frunció los labios y dijo:

-Nada, toma.

James se las colocó otra vez, extrañado. Se volvió velozmente hacia Sirius y empuñó la varita.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡En guardia, bellaco!

-¡Pardiez! -exclamó Sirius. Luego puso cara de desagrado-. Mierda, es la clase de palabra que usaría mi padre.

______________________________________________________________

En la otra foto aparecen James y Sirius en primer plano. Los dos están mojados, y al fondo, desenfocado, los tentáculos del calamar gigantes agitan las aguas del lago.

A James apenas se le ve la cara. Sólo hay pelo negro enredado y goteando, un remolino en la coronilla idéntico al que tiene Harry, y la forma de su nariz, mirando hacia abajo. Junto a él Sirius sonríe al frente, de medio lado, colmillos y ojos brillantes de merodeador, empapado y lleno de vida. Conquista la foto con esa mirada maliciosa que a Harry le resulta familiar, quizá porque la ha visto muchas veces pintada en la cara de los gemelos Weasley.

______________________________________________________________

Mayo se les escapaba de las manos. El sol entraba con fuerza por las mañanas y calentaba el suelo junto a sus camas. En las aulas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando pasar una brisa caliente que parecía quitarles las plumas de las manos e invitarles a mirar fuera.

James y Sirius fueron los que estrenaron el lago ese año.

Remus andaba con tranquilidad hacia Herbología, un poco por detrás del resto del grupo, cuando un par de manos se le posaron en los hombros. No le hizo falta volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Dónde vas Caperucita? -dijo la voz de Sirius en su oído.

-En este caso el cuento sería al revés -apuntó James desde el otro hombro.

-Baja la voz, por favor -sugirió Remus, deteniéndose-. Pero ya que lo preguntas, iba a clase. Es lo que uno suele hacer los lunes a las diez de la mañana.

-Te equivocas, Lunático -James miró a Sirius como si estuviera muy decepcionado-. Es lo que suelen hacer los chicos aburridos y sin inquietudes.

-Y tú no eres de esos.

-Definitivamente no.

Remus se giró y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro.

-Queréis ir a bañaros al lago, ¿verdad?

Ellos se miraron.

-Joder, nos conoce como si nos hubiera parido.

Él sonrió.

El primero que se lanzó fue Sirius. Llegó a la orilla corriendo, ganando la carrera a James por poco. Se adentró en el agua, salpicándose gotas en el pecho desnudo y en el pelo, dando grandes zancadas y resbalando por las rocas cubiertas de algas del fondo. Cuando el agua le cubría hasta la cintura, cogió aire y se sumergió. James no tardó en seguir sus pasos, sacándose la camisa del uniforme por la cabeza sin desabrocharla.

Remus se encaramó a una roca saliente junto a la orilla. Sobre su cabeza se extendían las ramas retorcidas de un árbol de tronco gris que parecía tener cien años, filtrando la luminosa luz del final de primavera.

Peter trepó a su lado y se sentó, con las piernas colgando en el borde de la piedra.

-¿No te bañas?

Él tiró piedras pequeñas al agua.

-Qué va. No tardarán en quitarse la ropa interior también.

Remus cruzó las piernas y lo meditó.

-Sí, es más que probable.

Sirius empezó a perseguir a James a brazadas para bajarle los calzoncillos. Peter suspiró y apoyó las manos en la roca, mirando hacia el castillo.

-¿No te parece…? -empezó en voz baja, pero no siguió la frase. Remus le miró, dando vueltas a una hoja caída entre los dedos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -en el lago, Sirius y James competían para ver quién aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua.

-Venga, Colagusano.

Él balanceó los pies.

-Es sólo que dentro de poco serán los exámenes -dijo. Remus gruñó con la garganta, recordando que debería estar estudiando en ese momento-. Y después se acabará el curso y… sabes, no sé qué tal me irá.

Remus soltó la hoja, que revoloteó hasta posarse en la superficie del agua.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que… después de sexto viene séptimo -aclaró-. Y después… ¿qué?

La cabeza de Sirius emergió, mirando alrededor mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Seguiremos en contacto después de Hogwarts -prometió Remus con convicción-. No tiene por qué cambiar nada.

-Vamos, Lunático. Fuera de aquí… -Peter carraspeó-. Fuera de aquí es otro mundo. Está la vida real, y allí están pasando cosas horribles.

Remus guardó silencio. Pensó en su padre, constantemente amenazado por los defensores de la pureza. En el corazón de Slytherin se tramaba algo más, y todo el mundo lo veía, pero fingía no oírlo. Él lo olía.

-No vamos a separarnos, Peter -dijo con firmeza, contemplando la silueta del castillo, erguida frente a ellos-. Somos nosotros. Somos Merodeadores, y eso va más allá de un simple juego de niños. -le miró-. Nadie se va a quedar atrás, sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos.

Peter resopló.

-Eso lo dice un lobo -murmuró bajito-. Pero, ¿podría decir lo mismo una rata?

Remus frunció el ceño. James gritaba algo y Sirius reía. Le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Nunca lo dudes. -dijo él-. Los dos son lo mismo, Peter, con sus momentos de debilidad y sus puntos fuertes.

Sirius les llamaba desde el agua mientras James nadaba hacia la orilla.

-¿Qué hacéis, par de maricas? -les gritaba-. ¡Venid aquí y demostradle a James que el calamar gigante no va a salir a comernos si agitamos mucho el agua!

Remus se apresuró a levantarse antes de que Sirius les hiciese bajar con un encantamiento. Apretó el hombro de Peter antes de descender por la roca y regresar junto a su mochila, en la orilla.

James buscaba sus gafas en el revoltijo de ropa que había dejado en el suelo, y cuando se las puso y se irguió, los brazos de Sirius le agarraron por detrás y le levantaron en vilo.

-¡Calamar! ¡Te entrego una ofrenda!

-¡Suéltame, capullo! ¡Que llevo las gafaaaa…!

Sirius saltó.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que avanzaba a trompicones con James en brazos, lo que hizo fue tropezar, y se hundieron los dos en el agua.

James salió a la superficie boqueando y con las gafas en la mano.

-¡Sirius, me cago en tu madre! -miró alrededor. Esperó a que la cabeza de Sirius asomara, unos metros más allá.

-¿Ves como el calamar no ha aparecido? Si en realidad es más bueno que…

-¡Me cago en tu padre!

Peter se rió.

-No creo que a Sirius le afecte mucho que maldigas a toda su familia, Cornamenta.

-No, en realidad no -admitió Sirius, regresando a la orilla. Remus les esperaba con la cámara lista y una media sonrisa escondida detrás de ella.

______________________________________________________________

Remus escucha entre sueños el ruido del latón. Seco, sonoro, hace que abra los ojos y pestañee hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del mundo real.

Le duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo. La luna llena pasó hace dos días y aún siente latigazos cuando se incorpora. Se sienta en las sábanas revueltas, frotándose los ojos con la mano, contemplando a Sirius.

Está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tiene la caja de las fotos abierta sobre los muslos, y contempla cada una con los ojos muy abiertos y casi una sonrisa en los labios. Las sujeta con cuidado, como si hubiese descubierto algo delicado y asombroso.

Los recuerdos.

Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre porque Remus tiene heridas abiertas. Sirius le oye moverse, pero no dice nada. Se limita a permanecer allí, con la mirada encendida.

-Buenos días -Remus carraspea para aclararse la voz-. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni siquiera tras haber estado en Azkaban. Veo que tu respeto hacia la propiedad ajena sigue siendo inexistente.

Sirius termina de reconstruir esa sonrisa que quería salir y se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Con dos dedos levanta una de las fotos y se la enseña sin mediar palabra.

En el papel mágico está el Remus adolescente, sin arrugas pero con las mismas ojeras y la misma constitución escuálida, sentado en la cama de la enfermería, arrugando las sábanas de un modo similar a como lo hace el Remus de ahora. Sujeta con las dos manos un vaso alargado y humeante, y, aguantando la respiración, bebe el líquido espeso y rojo. Cuando termina, arruga la nariz y cierra los ojos, poniendo una cara de asco supremo.

Sirius, sosteniendo la foto con expresión triunfal, tiene mejor aspecto en ese instante, como si hubiese rejuvenecido trece años.

-Esa cara, Remus -dice-. Tienes razón: hay cosas que nunca cambian.

______________________________________________________________

En las madrugadas de las noches de luna llena los tres llegaban agotados a la torre de Gryffindor. James y Peter se desplomaban en sus camas, incluso aunque tuvieran heridas que curarse. Sirius, sin embargo, se obligaba a permanecer despierto, contemplando cómo la forma de la luna palidecía detrás de la ventana. Sintiendo palpitar las magulladuras y maldiciéndola con toda su rabia.

Las heridas que de verdad le dolían eran las de Remus. Cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear él echaba a andar hacia el ala de la enfermería, escuchando sus pasos distantes debido al sueño atrasado y contemplando cómo el mundo iba revelándose detrás de los ventanales.

Remus siempre dormía cuando él llegaba, y Pomfrey siempre le echaba la bronca, pero le daba igual. Se tumbaba en la cama contigua (que extrañamente siempre estaba libre: Sirius sabía que Pomfrey tenía algo que ver con esa casualidad) y dormitaba un rato.

Cuando escuchaba la voz de la enfermera, se desperezaba y aguardaba a que se tomara esa poción horrible para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Sirius nunca preguntaba _cómo estás._ Se mantenía allí, tumbado en la cama de al lado, mirándole con los ojos medio cerrados, y negándose a dormir hasta asegurarse de que Remus seguía siendo Remus y se recuperaría.

Una mañana se dio cuenta de que había traído su mochila el día anterior, seguramente para ir adelantando los deberes. Medio atontado de cansancio, rebuscó dentro y sacó la cámara.

Captó el momento exacto en el que Remus tragaba, asqueado. Se rió.

-No está bien reírse de desgracias ajenas -la voz de Remus era casi un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, es por una buena causa -bostezó-. Es esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa que pones siempre al beberte esa cosa -Sirius sonreía porque ya estaba seguro de que estaba más o menos bien-. Verás, Lunático, cuando le expliques a los hijos de Jamie que eres un licántropo, esta foto me servirá para que no te hagas la víctima -entre murmullos dormidos, cualquier frase parecía tener sentido-. Estarán aterrorizados y tú te montarás tu melodrama, como la vez que nos lo contaste a nosotros y dijiste que comprendías que no quisiéramos ser tus amigos nunca más.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus esbozaba una sonrisa fatigada que le dio ánimos para continuar.

-Entonces yo les enseñaré esta foto y diré 'Sí, sí, mucha tragedia y todo lo que queráis pero no sabéis lo que nos reíamos cuando vuestro tío Remus ponía esta cara. Mirad, mirad qué cara'. Entonces ellos se reirán de ti… -bostezó de nuevo-. Y tú te reirás también, porque esta cara es mítica, Lupin. Y me darás las gracias por ser un caballero y haber conseguido esta foto para la posteridad.

Él cerró los ojos y, sacando aliento de alguna parte, dijo:

-Hablas mucho para la hora que es, Sirius Black.

Él sonrió.

-Hay cosas que no cambian -suspiró él, enterrando la cara en la almohada-. Yo soy un pesado y tú eres feo.

En realidad, contemplándole detenidamente, con el pelo más oscuro y enredado, y barba en las mejillas, aguantando y tratando de someter el dolor para poder dormir, Sirius no pensaba que fuese feo. Con todas esas pecas y las cicatrices. Y la nariz tan larga.

Ni mucho menos.

______________________________________________________________

Sirius sigue mirando fotos. Remus apenas se incorpora para beber la última dosis de poción restauradora. Los labios se le quedan manchados de rojo al terminar.

-¿Qué mierda de foto es esta? -se sienta a su lado. La foto que le enseña son sólo colores mezclados, borrones que se mueven de un lado a otro, haciéndose imposible distinguir nada.

Remus se ríe porque él si se acuerda del porqué de esa foto.

______________________________________________________________

-Es miércoles -sentenció Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos-. ¿Alguien me explica qué hacemos aquí un miércoles, teniendo exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina?

Los otros tres rezongaron como si hubiese dicho algo muy desagradable. Lily, caminando muy cerca de él, hizo un ruido con la boca para demostrar lo inapropiado que le parecía todo.

-El bueno de Lupin siempre aguándonos la fiesta -se quejó James, empujando la puerta del local.

-Cornamenta, el derecho de llamarle por su apellido es exclusivamente mío.

Remus se volvió hacia Peter.

-Técnicamente ya es jueves -apuntó él con un encogimiento de hombros, siguiendo a James.

-Yo no sé cómo he acabado aquí -Lily escondía las manos en los bolsillos-. Me estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared al invitarme a hacer esto con vosotros, Remus.

Él carraspeó y Sirius se echó a reír.

-¿Qué? -inquirió ella, intentando parecer molesta. Remus tuvo que dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, aunque aprecio mucho tu compañía, Lily, tengo que confesar que la idea de traerte no ha sido precisamente mía.

James seguía dentro con Peter.

-¿Una encerrona, Remus? -suspiró-. No me esperaba esto de ti.

-Me dijeron que sería divertido. Lo de esta noche, no lo de engañarte. Ni siquiera ha sido un engaño del todo -se rascó la nuca-. Nunca sales, de vez en cuando hay que desconectar. Aunque -miró a Sirius, que les observaba con interés-. No estoy diciendo que me parezca bien salir hoy, cuando los exámenes…

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Relajémonos, Lupin -pronunció el 'Lupin' con saña, como queriendo marcarlo como propio. Tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y Remus pretendió alzar la vista para mirarle a la cara, pero se quedó enredado contemplando los hoyuelos que formaban los tendones de su cuello, la forma de sus clavículas-. Ya habrá tiempo para que te encierres en tu biblioteca, empollón.

Remus empezó, _yo no…_ pero Sirius le arrastró dentro del bar. Lily resopló y les siguió.

Duirinish era el pueblo no-mágico más cercano a Hogsmeade. Apenas un montón de casitas blancas y pardas salteando el prado verde. El cartel encima del bar decía 'Las Tres Chimeneas'.

Sirius lo calificó como 'deprimente' nada más entrar, en voz lo bastante alta como para que el camarero medio calvo de detrás de la barra le lanzara una mirada hosca. Remus le susurró '¿Qué esperabas en un pueblo en medio de ninguna parte?', pero no le hizo caso. Se acercó a la barra y pidió varias botellas para llevarse. El camarero no le sirvió hasta que no vio los billetes encima de la barra.

-Los muggles son unos desconfiados -dijo, cerrando la puerta del bar detrás de sí. El hombre les seguía con la mirada detrás de la ventana, frotando un vaso con un trapo sucio.

-No me has dejado quedarme con uno de esos billetes muggles -le reprochó James, sujetando con la espalda la puerta para que Lily pasase primero-. Quería ver la cara de la Reina, apuesto a que le han quitado cien años.

-¿La Reina no es una bruja también? -inquirió Peter-. ¿No debería salir en nuestro dinero?

James le empujó con el hombro porque las manos las tenía ocupadas sujetando la caja con las botellas. Seguían a Sirius, que hacía rodar la motocicleta calle arriba.

-Venga, Peter, eso no son más que invenciones, como que David Bowie también es mago y por eso lleva las pintas que lleva.

-Se llama glam, es parte de su estilo musical -Peter se quedó callado un momento. James tenía expresión de incredulidad detrás de las gafas y Lily intentaba que no se le notase la sonrisa-. ¿Qué? Me gusta Bowie.

Las carcajadas de James resonaron en la oscuridad del pueblo.

Sirius les condujo colina arriba, abandonando el camino y dejando un rastro de hierba aplastada tras las ruedas de la moto. Remus dejó a James y a Peter discutiendo entre empellones y se adelantó hasta ponerse a la altura de Sirius.

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos has traído aquí -él no contestó. Le gruñó un poco, empujando la moto-. Cuando queramos volver a Hogwarts se nos habrá hecho de día.

Se detuvo y Remus chocó con él en la oscuridad. Sirius soltó la moto y ésta se mantuvo de pie mágicamente.

-Un poco de paciencia, Lunático -James dejó la caja en el suelo, a su lado, y maldijo a Sirius por hacerle cargar con ella todo el camino. Lily miró alrededor con desconfianza-. A veces hay que esperar para las cosas buenas.

Sirius se dejó caer en la hierba, apoyando un brazo en la rodilla. Abrió una botella de whisky y dio un trago a morro sin quitarle la vista de encima. Remus sentía su propia garganta ardiendo.

Colina abajo, a lo lejos, se distinguía un grupo de sombras congregadas alrededor de una hoguera. Las llamas amarillas y naranjas se elevaban hacia el cielo, dando fieros lametones en la oscuridad.

James se sentó junto a Sirius y achicó los ojos para leer la etiqueta de otra botella.

-¿J…B? -se ajustó las gafas-. No lo había probado nunca. ¿Está bueno, Canuto?

El primer fogonazo de luz morada les pilló por sorpresa. Cuando estalló el segundo fuego artificial sobre el prado, Remus pudo ver a Sirius relamiéndose los restos de whisky de los labios.

-Está realmente bueno -contestó, aún sin retirar esa mirada en la que estallaban miles de luces de colores que después se reflejaban en el oscuro cielo escocés.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cristal de las botellas, y la gente de la hoguera riendo más allá. De cuando en cuando, el brazo de Sirius rozaba el suyo, y Remus no podía dejar de recordar la última vez que contemplaron fuegos artificiales juntos. Las miradas incendiarias que le lanzaba Sirius le decían que él también se acordaba.

James se las había ingeniado para sentarse al lado de Lily, la cual observaba maravillada las luces en el cielo. Se recogía los pies con una mano en los tobillos, y apoyaba la otra en el césped. La tonalidad de sus piernas, larguísimas desde la falda hasta las Converse negras, cambiaba con cada explosión de color.

-Potter, tengo el deber de anunciarte que los fuegos artificiales están ahí arriba -el tono de su voz no sonaba enfadado. De hecho, estaba sonriendo, y eso a James le hizo cosquillas.

-Perdona, es que ya sabes que soy miope perdido.

Los fuegos artificiales muggles no eran tan impresionantes como los mágicos, pero el campo se iluminaba y el pelo de Lily caía ondulado por sus hombros, así que no estaba mal. El cielo quedó en calma y Peter dijo:

-¿Qué están haciendo allí abajo?

-Yo diría que intentan quemar la comarca -Remus se había inclinado hacia un lado y descansaba su peso sobre Sirius. Nadie parecía notarlo.

-¿Vamos a ver? -sugirió Peter-. ¿Son muggles?

Sirius y Remus se miraron y Sirius se puso de pie. A James eso le fastidió, sobre todo cuando Lily les imitó, pero no dijo nada.

Se limitó a acomodarse las gafas y mirarla desde abajo.

Unas piernas interminables.

El humo gris ascendía en espiral jugueteando con fragmentos de papel quemado que se consumían en el aire. La hoguera despedía un calor que les agarraba desde lejos y la gente había formado un círculo alrededor de ella, contemplándola, presos de esa extraña hipnosis que ejerce el fuego sobre las personas. De cuando en cuando, alguien se acercaba y arrojaba papeles a las crujientes llamas. La madera se deshacía en el centro del círculo.

Lily no sabía si toda esa gente pertenecía al mundo mágico o eran muggles, pero sentía la magia que se desprendía, caliente, del círculo de fuego. Fuese un ritual o una simple tradición, el aire se cargaba de energía y ella sentía su piel erizarse. Aún charlando y riendo en voz alta, nadie apartaba los ojos de las llamaradas, cada vez menores, como si todos intentasen ver algo más allá de las brasas rojas del fondo.

Cuando las llamas amarillas levantaban menos de un metro del suelo, un hombre echó a correr hacia el centro y saltó. Lily agarró instintivamente lo que tenía más cerca, pero el hombre aterrizó al otro lado y, aunque pisó un rescoldo abandonado del que surgieron chispas, parecía sano y salvo.

A su lado, James le sonrió a escondidas cuando ella dejó de aferrar su brazo. Más gente empezaba a saltar el fuego, y luego se felicitaban al otro lado. Entre risas, otros muchos cogían carrerilla, pero frenaban en el último momento.

-Están locos -opinó Lily, cruzándose de brazos, fascinada. James buscó alrededor. Peter estaba más allá, sin quitar la vista del fuego, bebiendo a morro de una de las botellas. Sirius y Remus habían desaparecido entre la gente.

-Bueno, Evans, algunas veces hay que hacer locuras -los cristales de sus gafas tenían reflejos amarillos y naranjas. Ella levantó una ceja.

Ese gesto que era tan suyo.

-Ahora es cuando me haces la proposición y yo te digo que no, ¿verdad?

James sonrió.

-No te lo propongo, sólo lo hacemos y ya está.

-Potter… -empezó ella, pero no la dejó terminar. James Potter era un hombre de palabra, así que le cogió la mano y se adelantaron hacia el fuego. Lily exclamó algo como _¡Ni se te ocurra!_ pero él echó a correr sin soltarla.

-A veces hay que dar el salto, Lily -gritó acercándose al borde, con ella trotando detrás.

Saltaron. De una zancada volaron por encima de las llamas, envueltos en calor. Lily le apretó la mano muy fuerte.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, ella soltó todo el aire que había retenido. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Acabarás conmigo, James -dijo, resollando.

Peter se acercó corriendo, preguntando desde cuando creían que quemarse a lo bonzo era divertido. Lily se pasó la mano por la frente y bromeó.

-Las brujas estamos acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas.

James no le respondió porque estaba ocupado murmurando en voz baja el contrahechizo del embrujo protector que le había lanzado a Lily antes de saltar.

La Casa de los Gritos estaba teñida por la luz gris de las horas perdidas entre la noche y el amanecer. Remus tenía el sabor del whisky en el fondo de la lengua y la sangre caliente. Contemplaba la nuca de Sirius delante de él, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo puertas sin esperarle. Se caía por su espalda ancha, por sus hombros, por su culo. Se mordía el labio inferior reteniendo las ganas de pararle y empujarle al suelo allí mismo.

Cuando Sirius al fin se dio la vuelta y tiró de él por las muñecas, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Remus le besó con ganas, moviéndose con rudeza, con el mundo girando en espiral, casi olvidando cómo se besaba. Sirius le clavaba los dedos en la nuca, le hacía dar vueltas por la habitación hasta toparse con una cama cuyos muelles chirriaron sonoramente cuando se derrumbaron sobre ella.

Sirius le empujó sin muchos miramientos. Remus cayó, contemplando cómo se quitaba la camiseta y el pelo revolucionado que se le quedaba después. Se detuvo, con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones desabrochados.

-¿Qué miras, flacucho?

Remus le sonrió con malicia.

-Lo sucio que pareces ahora mismo -dijo en voz más baja de lo que le hubiese gustado.

La expresión de Sirius era canina. Alejó las caderas y apoyó las palmas de las manos junto a la cabeza de Remus, quedando a cuatro patas sobre él. Los tendones de su cuello aparecían y desaparecían al ritmo de su respiración.

-Yo siempre parezco sucio -le murmuró, lamiéndole entre los labios, repasándole con la mirada-. Yo siempre estoy pensando en cosas sucias.

Remus entrecerró los ojos, pero mantuvo la entereza.

-Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti.

La punta de su lengua en su cuello. Trazando una línea recta garganta arriba.

-Sin ir más lejos, hoy me he pasado todo el día pensando en la pinta que tendrías así -continuó él. La cadencia de su voz recorría su espina dorsal de arriba abajo-. Deseando que te quite la ropa, atrapado debajo de mí.

Los dedos de Remus le recorrieron el pecho. Le enseñó los dientes, queriendo morder ese hueco que formaba el cuello al unirse con el resto del cuerpo. Los lunares que tenía bajo las clavículas. Lamer cerca del ombligo. Debajo de los pantalones.

Remus se quitó la camisa. Se la desabrochó fingiendo calma, notando el recorrido de los ojos de Sirius dejando marcas en su piel. La sangre golpeaba con violencia todas sus cicatrices, la presión en los pantalones era insoportable.

La lengua de Sirius dibujó espirales grandes en su pecho, desenrollándolas dentro de su boca. Remus se abrió la bragueta con una mano, respirando fuerte contra él. Unos dedos se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Estuvo a punto de contestar. Le faltó un segundo. Sirius le llevó la mano encima de la cabeza y tenía los ojos grises y turbulentos.

Las sábanas debajo de sus piernas desnudas estaban húmedas de sudor. La nariz de Sirius le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. Sus dedos se metieron debajo de la poca ropa que le quedaba encima.

Se tomó su tiempo, aunque su aliento estaba entrecortado. Remus cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño. Toda su sangre palpitaba en la mano de Sirius, que le masturbaba despacio, con la lengua entre los dientes.

Sirius tenía un ruido, cuando besaba y cuando follaba. Era un gruñido fiero, animal, que le hacía vibrar la garganta y le salía arrastrado y arisco, y se metía dentro de Remus y le hacía perder el sentido.

Le detuvo. Le cogió el brazo y le dijo _para_ con la mirada. Sirius le gruñó, apretando los dientes. Luego se separó un poco y le susurró al oído.

Las palabras gotearon, calientes, hasta su entrepierna.

-Date la vuelta, Lunático.

_Lu ná ti co._

Le presionó con los dedos desde la nuca hasta meterse entre el pelo. Remus cerró los ojos; sentía el peso del cuerpo de Sirius, su pecho contra su espalda, su polla rígida. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el oído y se concentró para no correrse.

Estaba de espaldas, estaban pegados y estaban calientes. Sintió sus dedos bajando por su vientre de nuevo.

-Te va a doler, Remus -le murmuraba Sirius-. Te prometo que voy a ir despacio.

Notaba su lengua dejando rastros húmedos por sus hombros.

-No me hables como si fuera una chica -consiguió rescatar su voz de algún sitio. La tensión contra su culo se incrementó-. Solo hazlo, joder.

Le temblaba el pulso, así que se aferró a las sábanas. Sirius le besó detrás de la oreja.

La llaman la Casa de los Gritos porque durante sus transformaciones, Remus aullaba y gritaba y se agitaba en el límite entre lo animal y lo humano. Los ruidos y los golpes hacían temblar los tablones que ciegan las ventanas, y se oían desde Hogsmeade.

En la vida real, cuando Remus conseguía sepultar al lobo dentro de él e intentaba ser un estudiante más, se reprimía. Se reprimía todo el tiempo, midiendo sus palabras, sus gestos, casi hasta sus pensamientos.

Se reprimía en ese momento, apretando los dientes con fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. Sirius jadeaba en su oído, brillante de sudor, notando la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos bajo de él.

-¿Sucio, yo? -le susurró, le mordió al oído-. Mírate, Lunático -le hablaba a trompicones, ladrando como un perro-. Mírate, joder.

Remus gimió. Vibró, tembló, hizo un ruido que explosionó en los oídos de Sirius como si fuese dinamita y le derritió por completo. Alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el final del brazo de Remus se perdía bajo su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Desnudo del todo, medio tumbado, medio apoyado en las rodillas. Aullando, masturbándose con fuerza, dejando que le follase.

_Medio lobo_ pensó.

-Lunático -jadeó.

Sirius se corrió, caliente, desde algún lugar dentro de él que se extendió en círculos y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Remus estaba tumbado boca abajo. Había recuperado el aliento y respiró profundamente contra la almohada. Sirius, a su lado, tenía la mano descansando en la frente y el sudor se iba enfriando encima de su piel. Detrás de las tablas de las ventanas empezaba a surgir la luz de la mañana.

Se giró y enterró la cara en el cuello de Remus. Él se movió un poco, suspiró otra vez y le rascó la cabeza, enredándole el pelo. Sirius aspiró. Olía a sexo. Le dio un lametón y rodó por el colchón para buscar tabaco en sus pantalones.

La cajetilla estaba vacía. Sirius la arrugó y abrió la cremallera de la mochila de Remus.

Él pareció adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

-Ni se te ocurra, Sirius Black.

Alzó la cabeza y le vio apuntándole con la cámara. Remus se lanzó hacia él y Sirius se rió y se quejó en una misma onomatopeya.

-No me ataques, lobo.

-No pienso dejar que me hagas una foto desnudo.

Sirius intentaba apuntar y mantenerla lejos de su alcance.

-¿Por qué no? No se la enseñaré a nadie. Por lo menos, no si estoy sobrio.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños -Remus tiró de sus brazos y le hizo caer sobre el colchón. Sirius disparó, y él entrecerró los ojos.

-Esperemos, por tu propia integridad física, que esa foto no haya salido bien -le quitó la cámara. Sirius le miró, desnudo en la cama, con cara de enfado y manipulando la cámara muy concentrado.

-No me hará falta foto para acordarme de esto -prometió.


	7. siete

**VII**

______________________________________________________________

La risa de Sirius sobresalta a Remus, que deja la tetera en el fuego y sale de la cocina.

-¡Hacía…siglos… que no recordaba esta foto! –dice, sentado en el suelo, rodeado de fotografías. Parece que hace siglos que no se ríe, también. Se le saltan las lágrimas.

Se la tiende. Remus le echa un vistazo y se ríe a su vez, con ganas. Desempolvando algo que parece haber estado sepultado todos esos años y que se despierta cuando mira esa imagen.

______________________________________________________________

Remus salió de clase de Transformaciones con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y el pelo enmarañado. James le siguió, tocándose suavemente un profundo corte en la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Peter le miraba con aprensión.

-No tiene buena pinta, James.

Sirius le rodeó los hombros y dijo a voz en grito:

-¡Somos libres!

Desde dentro del aula McGonagall le chistó.

-Black, aquí hay gente que sigue haciendo el examen.

-Ah, es cierto, perdón -Sirius se asomó al interior de nuevo y exclamó-. ¡Suerte!

Oyeron resoplar a la profesora, pero no añadió nada más. Sirius estaba exultante.

-Creo que empieza a ponerse verde -Peter señalaba la herida de James.

-No pasa nada -aseguró él-. Es culpa mía, si hubiese sujetado bien la varita esa tetera no habría estallado.

-Pero al final no lo has hecho tan mal, ¿verdad? -Remus se giró para quedar frente a él y le obligó a detenerse-. Creo que McGonagall no lo va a tener en cuenta porque al segundo intento has conseguido que se pareciese bastante a un elefante.

Sirius se dio la vuelta cuando cayó en la cuenta de que caminaba solo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué hacéis, panda de maricas? -exclamó-. ¿Qué parte de 'somos libres' no entendéis?

Remus hizo caso omiso. Sacó la punta de la lengua mientras apuntaba con cuidado con la varita a la mejilla de James.

-Ten cuidado, Lunático, quiero seguir conservando los dos ojos -rogó él.

-Los cuatro, querrás decir -intervino Sirius, deseando que acabasen de una vez y le prestasen atención.

-Lo he hecho miles de veces -movió la varita y el corte empezó a cicatrizar.

James se palpó con infinito cuidado la herida, notando cómo desaparecía gradualmente.

-Peter, apunta -dijo-. Ventajas de tener un amigo licántropo, por James Potter. Punto número uno…

-Hazme el favor -le reprendió Remus, mirando el pasillo detrás de él-. Más bajo.

-…tiene experiencia en curar heridas, lo cual nos será muy útil de aquí en adelante para ahorrarnos ir a ver a Pomfrey si el objeto que nos ha agredido es ilegal o inmoral…

Peter le miró con extrañeza.

-Por Merlín, ¿en qué objeto estás pensando?

Descendieron las escaleras cambiantes y llegaron al vestíbulo, en el que sólo había pequeños grupos de alumnos diseminados aquí y allá, ya que la mayoría estaba en los jardines o haciendo los exámenes finales. Cuando pasaron por el portón de roble, una chica castaña dio un paso hacia a ellos.

-Era una suposición; intentaba expresar con mi impecable oratoria que admiro la habilidad de Remus y que tengo intención de utilizarla en el futuro para mis propios fines.

Sirius emitió un ruido raro y agarró el brazo de Remus, alejándose unos pasos de la chica. La había reconocido; la última vez que la vio estaba bastante borracha en la fiesta de fin de año.

-Cornamenta, cuando intentas parecer listo te pones muy pomposo -dijo Peter. Remus se rió.

James parecía ofendido.

-Pues Remus habla así de cursi muchas veces y nadie le dice nada.

-Porque Remus _es _así de cursi -aclaró Sirius, lanzando una última mirada hostil en dirección a la chica, que se había detenido con las manos en la cintura-. Pero a ti no te pega.

James abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió una réplica. Miró a Peter, que asintió.

-Es una regla no escrita -añadió Sirius, mirando por encima del hombro. La chica se había quedado junto a la entrada, a lo lejos, y no les seguía-. Aquí cada uno tenemos nuestro papel, y tratar de cambiar eso se consideraría intrusismo profesional.

Tomaron asiento en el césped. Sirius se tumbó cuan largo era, contemplando las nubes que nadaban encima de él.

Remus cruzó las piernas e hizo un ruido nasal apenas audible. Sirius le miró, acusador.

-¿Qué, rechistas?

-Creo que no suscribo eso de que cada uno tenemos un papel.

-Por supuesto que sí -el pie de Sirius se movía distraídamente-. Ése de ahí es el gafotas enamorado sorprendentemente bueno en quidditch; Peter es el típico amigo tímido y torpe; tú eres el empollón cursi y yo soy el guapo rompecorazones.

Peter se hizo notar con un carraspeo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi papel.

Remus sonrió.

-Y no te creas tan guapo.

Sirius le dio con el pie. Él se retiró tranquilamente una brizna de hierba de la túnica.

-¿Qué vas a decir tú?

Remus llevaba la túnica abrochada hasta arriba, pero aún así se le veían líneas rojas surgiendo del cuello de la camisa y cruzándole las mejillas y la nariz.

-Lunático tiene razón -intervino James-. No eres el único casanova aquí, Black.

El estómago de Sirius vibró cuando se rió.

-Sí, ya sé que Peter las trae de cabeza a todas. Se dice por ahí que les pone la discografía de Bowie para seducirlas.

-Eres muy gracioso, Canuto -replicó Peter, mirándose las uñas-. Tanto que se me ha olvidado cómo reírme.

-Aunque una tal Evans me haya embaucado con su brujería, eso no significa que no esté en forma -siguió defendiéndose James.

Sirius soltó un profundo 'Ja'.

-Mister Calzonazos ha hablado.

James le pegó un puñetazo en el costado.

-Tú vas muy de chulito -dijo Peter-. Pero últimamente también andas oxidado en cuanto a conquistas.

Sirius habló detrás de la sonrisa.

-Que tú no te enteres no significa que no las haya, Colagusano.

James resopló con incredulidad y ganas de incordiar.

-Ya. Teniendo en cuenta que llevas cuatro años corriendo a anunciarnos cada chica que consigues sin apenas darle tiempo a que se vuelva a poner las bragas, creo que si no nos enteramos significa que no existen.

Remus se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa sin decir nada.

-¿Noto cierta envidia en tu tono, Cornamenta? -dijo Sirius.

-No, sólo intentaba molestarte.

Soplaba una brisa oportuna que levantaba los cantos de los grillos a su alrededor. James suspiró, tendiéndose junto a Sirius. Las gafas se le descolocaron un poco.

-Pero, sin que sirva de precedente, Sirius tiene un poco de razón. Creo que cada uno tiene su función, y por eso funcionamos bien como grupo.

Peter se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando el cielo también. La calidez del verano y todos los planes que tenían por delante les envolvían y les adormilaban.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -preguntó.

James se encogió de hombros.

-A que hay cosas que uno puede hacer y otro no. Por ejemplo, Remus es capaz de inventarse excusas inimaginables para salvarnos el culo, y que le crean. Tú descubriste muchísimos pasadizos del castillo porque empiezas a andar y a andar pensando en tus cosas y luego puedes orientarte perfectamente. Y la habilidad de Sirius es innegable.

Sirius mascó el halago, complacido.

-¿Podrías concretar más en ese punto, Jamie?

Remus escuchaba contemplando las montañas a lo lejos.

-Bueno, es un hecho comprobado que no hay chica que se te resista. Incluso yo, que he tenido… -carraspeó-. …mis aventuras, no llego a tu nivel de egoísmo con las mujeres. Eso de seducirlas, usarlas y olvidarlas no va mucho conmigo.

Él sonrió.

-No creo que eso sea algo bueno, Canuto -apuntó Peter.

-Y es evidente que aquí ninguno puede equiparar esa capacidad de atracción, si consideramos que yo estoy fuera del mercado por culpa de Evans.

Hubo un silencio. Peter cambió el peso a la otra mano y sentenció:

-Quizá Remus pudiera.

James y Sirius estallaron en risas casi al unísono. Remus levantó las cejas.

-Es halagador que creas eso, supongo, pero me temo que…

-¡Remus! -exclamó James-. Ligando con chicas. Sí, claro.

Peter les miraba con convencimiento.

-He oído rumores de que tiene loquita a más de una.

Sirius dejó de reír.

-¿Sí?

-Eso se comenta -de los tres, Remus parecía el más incrédulo.

Sirius y James se miraron.

-Ni de coña.

-Pero ni de coña, vamos.

Remus empezaba a incomodarse. James se incorporó.

-No es que no puedas ser atractivo, Lunático, es sólo que no sabrías ni por dónde empezar con una chica.

Sirius dijo 'Estoy de acuerdo' sin apenas levantar la cabeza.

Él abrió la boca y tardó en empezar a hablar.

-Bueno -eligió con cuidado las palabras-. Eso es algo de lo que tú no tienes constancia, James.

Peter se animó.

-Di que sí, eso.

-Oh, venga -Sirius se desperezó contra la hierba-. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Lupin, el buenazo sabelotodo, el que parece que se va a romper si habla demasiado, sería capaz de hacer que alguna caiga rendida y luego abandonarla a la primera de cambio?

Remus aspiró el aire por la nariz y dejó que los otros esperaran su respuesta. El tono burlesco de Sirius picaba.

-Entra dentro de lo posible, de hecho.

Sirius se incorporó.

-No me vale que me cuentes otra vez la historia de la chica esa de tu barrio porque saliste huyendo cuando la cosa se ponía interesante.

Los otros dos se miraron interrogantes, pero Sirius continuaba.

-No, Remus, no. Estamos hablando de flirtear. Con una chica. Con tetas, ¿sabes como son?

Hablaba casi agresivo. Él aguantó la compostura.

-Tengo una ligera idea por todas esas revistas manoseadas que guardas debajo de la cama.

James pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, como un juez de silla en un partido de tenis.

-Creo que te acaba de llamar pajillero, hermano.

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

-¿Siguen ahí?

-Si Peter no las ha vuelto a robar, seguro -se acomodó las gafas.

-¡No tienes pruebas de eso! -intervino Peter con rapidez. Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-De hecho sí las tenemos, pero ni siquiera yo quiero recordar eso.

Peter enrojeció hasta las orejas y guardó silencio.

-Nos está tomando el pelo, de todos modos -prosiguió James-. Es incapaz. Mírale, mira que cara de bueno tiene.

Sirius parecía a punto de añadir algo retorcido, así que Remus se adelantó.

-Uno nunca puede estar seguro, Cornamenta.

Miró cómo Sirius se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, interesado. Con una ceja alzada, lanzó la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente desde hacía rato.

-¿Te apostarías algo, Lunático?

Aguardaron. La mirada de Sirius chispeaba.

Remus trató de ganar tiempo.

-A pesar de que no es un gesto muy maduro por nuestra parte -los dos resoplaron a la vez-. Cosa que, dejadme hablar, cosa que de todos modos nos es habitual… Y aunque supone un desprecio absoluto por la chica en cuestión y el más que probable riesgo de herir sus sentimientos… -Peter le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-. Sí, a lo mejor apostaría algo a que soy capaz de hacerlo.

James dijo _¡Ahí va!_ bajito. Había algo, una tensión en el aire entre Sirius y Remus que hacía que la conversación tuviese un trasfondo distinto.

-Ya que tienes tanto en cuenta sus sentimientos y todo ese rollo, sugiero que el que pierda este pacto de caballeros se implique más en el mundo femenino -Sirius avanzaba por la frase a hurtadillas, con malicia-. Y que con ello esté condenado a aguantar las bromas de los demás el resto de su vida y más allá.

Peter manifestó que Sirius le daba miedo. Lo cierto era que había adoptado el tono solemne que reservaba para las ocasiones especiales.

Con resultados especialmente problemáticos, en realidad.

-Me refiero, señores, a que en el caso de que Lunático no pueda cumplir tan sórdido plan sea convenientemente castigado, digamos, haciendo que se vista como una chica.

James jaleó el reto, sonriendo interiormente con tan sólo imaginárselo. Peter empezaba a preocuparse, pero Remus se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-¿Y si lo consigo, señor Black?

Sirius casi olisqueó la travesura.

-Soy un hombre de palabra -se regodeó un poco y añadió-. De todos modos, eso no va a pasar porque todos sabemos que eres una nenaza, Lupin.

Así pues, Sirius y James habían apostado contra él, mientras que Peter le había mantenido fidelidad, aunque no las tenía todas consigo. Sirius les hizo suscribir la apuesta en un pergamino con las firmas que usaron en el Mapa del Merodeador y a las que recurrían sólo en ocasiones importantes. Como apuestas disparatadas y cosas así.

Lo malo era que se sentía vigilado constantemente desde entonces. Ninguno de los otros tres le quitaba ojo, esperando verle actuar en cualquier momento. Peter empezó a acosarle con preguntas ansiosas como _¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?_, _¿Lo vas hacer, verdad? ¡Van a llegar las vacaciones y no lo habrás hecho! _o _No me falles, Remus, estoy seguro de que seré físicamente incapaz de ponerme medias._

Habían pasado dos días y comenzaba a ser urgente hacer algo. Sobre todo porque el tener a Peter detrás todo el tiempo le empezaba a causar dolorosas jaquecas. No sabía cómo se las ingeniaba James para evitar eso.

Aunque sabía que a Sirius le daba la impresión de que estaba intentando retrasar el asunto, lo cierto es que buscaba el momento y, sobre todo, el objetivo adecuado. Pero la búsqueda no parecía ser recíproca.

Al otro lado del invernadero, Sirius tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica con uniforme de Ravenclaw y escote de escándalo. Le ofrecía despreocupadamente una flor voladora blanca sin dejar de atravesar a Remus con una mirada arrebatadora.

Supuso que era el momento adecuado cuando le vio acercarse demasiado a su oreja.

Supuso, también, que la chica adecuada era la que estuviese más cerca en un radio de cinco metros. Sirius le observaba por encima de las macetas temblorosas, obviamente seguro de que no iba a hacerlo.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban cuando se aproximó a una de cabellera rubia que regaba las macetas dándole la espalda. Se alisó la túnica y carraspeó.

Cuando ella se giró, él se quedó unos segundos contemplando sin decir nada el escudo verde bordado en su túnica.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella. Remus sonrió, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

James lo vio a la vez que él y, como demostrando esa conexión mental que les unía, se volvió a mirarle con la misma expresión anonadada que el propio Sirius exhibía. Peter interrumpió su queja (_¿Por qué tiene Beery que obligarnos a cuidar el invernadero si ya hemos acabado los exámenes?), _se dio la vuelta y lo vio también.

Entre las anchas hojas verdes de helechos borneos, Remus hablaba con alguien que tenía tetas. Peor. En cuyas tetas lucía el escudo de Slytherin.

-¿Pero qué…? -James sonrió ampliamente y palmeó la espalda de Sirius-. ¡Qué cojones tiene! Con una Slytherin no tiene nada que hacer.

-Se está suicidando -intervino Peter, llevándose la mano enguantada a la frente y manchándose de tierra oscura-. ¿Por qué se está suicidando? ¡Le seguimos queriendo!

Sirius cruzó los brazos.

-Es sin duda una vía rápida hacia la autodestrucción. Hay que ser torpe.

James jugueteaba nerviosamente con la paleta de jardín en la mano.

-¿Deberíamos rescatarlo?

Sirius iba a contestar, pero frunció el ceño.

-¿No llevan mucho rato hablando sin que le haya lanzado un maleficio?

Remus llevaba puesta esa sonrisa que tenía algo de cautivador, a pesar de su evidente sonrojo, y la chica parecía relajada. Él se acomodó la camisa, lanzó una ojeada en su dirección que se le clavó a Sirius en el pecho y se inclinó un poco para hablarle más bajo.

Ella sonrió secretamente y le dejó acercarse más.

Llevaban veinte minutos de debate cuando Remus apareció en la Sala Común. Como si alguien hubiese gritado '¡Al abordaje!', prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre él con preguntas y exclamaciones.

-¿Lo has conseguido?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¡Por Dios, si era Slytherin!

-Joooder con Lupin…¡Y parecías tonto!

-¿En serio lo has conseguido?

Sirius no dijo nada. Permaneció en la butaca, examinándole.

-La finalidad de hacer preguntas es la respuesta –aclaró él. Parecía agobiado-. Dejadme espacio entre una y otra, por lo menos.

Se callaron. Remus se aflojó la corbata.

-Respecto a lo primero, no, no ha pasado nada -James levantó las cejas detrás de las gafas y él carraspeó-. Todavía. He quedado con ella mañana.

James empezaba a estar bastante nervioso.

-Eso no me gusta –dijo-. ¿Dónde habéis quedado?

Remus se rascó la oreja.

-Había pensado llevarla a la Torre.

Peter hizo un ruido de triunfo y la expresión de James lo daba todo por perdido. Los tres sabían a qué torre se refería. La había descubierto el propio Remus cuando trazaban los planos del séptimo piso, hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Se trataba de una torrecilla anexa a la Torre de Astronomía que parecía estar en desuso desde hacía muchos años. Remus la descubrió de casualidad cuando se sentó en el suelo del pasillo para descansar: al alzar la vista le pareció que una pequeña zona circular del techo se combaba lentamente, hacia los lados y hacia arriba, causando un pequeño mareo.

Tardaron una semana en hallar la forma de subir, ya que la escalera de mano sólo surgía lanzando un _accio_ desde un determinado lugar del corredor. La Torre era una habitación circular no muy grande desde la que se apreciaban unas vistas espectaculares que abarcaban los terrenos, el campo de quidditch e incluso más allá del Bosque Prohibido. Creían que era el único punto desde el que se podía ver un claro al fondo del bosque donde destellaba un pequeño lago. De alguna manera habían llegado hasta allí semillas de enredadera y la pared exterior estaba rodeada por tallos y hojas siempre verdes, responsables de que el aire oliese agradablemente a bosque allí dentro.

Era, oficialmente, el lugar que usaban Sirius y James para ganarse el favor de las alumnas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez allí?

Todos se volvieron hacia Sirius, que mantenía una expresión arisca, algo arrogante.

-Bueno, siento tener que ser yo el que te lo explique –contestó Peter al ver que nadie reaccionaba-. Pero verás, papá le pone una semillita a mamá…

Remus le interrumpió.

-No concretaste nada en la apuesta.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero le vieron morderse el labio inferior.

Remus se abotonaba la camisa delante del espejo. Cubría botón a botón su pecho desgarrado de cicatrices, las gasas que cubrían las heridas abiertas.

James jamás le había visto sin cardenales o arañazos a medio curar. Suspiró con el último botón, se acercó un poco a su reflejo y se pasó los dedos sin mucho ánimo por el flequillo.

-Oye…

Miró al James del espejo, sentado en la cama detrás de él. Pareció adivinar lo que venía después.

-No, Cornamenta, ella no me gusta y sí, lo hago sólo por ganarle esta tonta apuesta a Sirius en su propio terreno.

Él resopló, molesto.

-No iba a preguntarte eso, capullo.

Remus dejó entrever su incredulidad.

-Ya, seguro.

-Que sí, anormal. Es que no es algo fácil de decir, ¿sabes?

-Por eso he completado yo la frase por ti.

-¡Que no! –su tono era insistente, así que Remus se giró. Él pareció armarse de valor-. Si le sigues el juego, él también jugará.

Remus parpadeó.

-¿Perdona?

-Sirius –James trataba de no darle importancia, pero era incapaz de dejar la mirada fija-. Le conozco y sé cómo se comporta ante un reto. Si la cosa va de… –fingió una tos y le salió escandalosamente mal-. …celos, él puede devolverla con creces.

James abría los ojos como queriendo aclararle de lo que le estaba hablando sin decirlo. Eran estos momentos los que se le subían a Remus por los tobillos y le pinchaban. Nunca estaba seguro del todo de si realmente _lo sabía_ o era una jugarreta de su imaginación.

-Sólo para que estés en guardia, no vaya a ser que por una apuesta… -volvió a lucir su tos nerviosa-. Bueno, compañero, no voy a desearte suerte porque eso significaría mi derrota. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Remus resopló y se sentó junto a él.

-No sé si va contra las normas decirte esto pero no tengo la menor idea. Lo del invernadero del otro día fue…

-…un acto kamikaze.

Él asintió.

-Me haces gracia –confesó James. El otro no pareció entender-. Podrías llevártela de calle, y lo sabes, yendo de… chico malo. De Merodeador. Tu fama, nuestra fama, te precede.

Remus lo dudaba, pero le dejó continuar.

-Sin embargo quieres ganar la apuesta siendo tú y eso es lo que le puede joder a Sirius. Que Remus Lupin sea capaz de encandilar a la que se proponga, si se lo propone.

Casi le escuchó tragar saliva. James se apresuró a cambiar de tema, como si no hubiese dicho nada de mayor importancia.

-¿Vas a llevar esa camisa?

Remus se miró las mangas.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene manchas?

-No. Tu ropa nunca tiene manchas –hizo un ademán como si fuese obvio-. Me refiero a que es del uniforme.

-Sí, verás… no creo que mi otra ropa sea apropiada.

A James no le hacía falta mirar el baúl de Remus para saber que todas sus camisetas y camisas eran viejas o realmente viejas.

Se estiró sobre la cama para alcanzar algo entre el montón de ropa arrebujada de su propio baúl.

-Pruébate la mía: a lo mejor te queda un poco ancha porque estás en los huesos.

Remus la contempló con reparo.

-No creo que pueda ponerme esto.

-¿Por qué? –James se acercó un poco y miró la camiseta que el otro sostenía en alto-. No es tan fea… ¿no?

Remus le sonrió.

-No. Es de manga corta.

-Tío, si sigues negándote a llevar ropa de verano morirás por asfixia.

-No quiero que me vea las cicatrices –él suspiró. De repente parecía muy cansado.

-De acuerdo –se resignó James, arrastrándose por el colchón hasta el baúl-. Buscaré algo de manga larga…

Remus le contempló y dijo:

-Tú lo que quieres es verme sin camisa otra vez.

Él le sonrió con las gafas descolocadas.

-Sigue soñando, Lupin. Ah y…tío.

-¿Qué?

-Es una Slytherin. Ten cuidado. Si al final todo sale mal para mí y la dejas cuando la tengas comiendo de tu mano… sí, no debería haber dicho 'comiendo' –cerró los ojos un momento y prosiguió, que será mejor que tengas contrahechizos preparados para cuando se enfade.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Son puro veneno, amigo mío –le advirtió-. ¡Veneno!

Sirius venía de volar un rato en escoba. Lo sabía porque su pelo estaba alborotado y tenía color en las mejillas: casi olía el viento, las agujas de los pinos debajo de sus zapatillas al despegar. Se lo encontró de bruces pasando por el agujero del retrato. Le dedicó una sonrisa feroz que le desarmó.

-¿Listo para la gran cita, Lupin?

Se recostó en el dorso del retrato, impidiéndole el paso. Remus bajó la voz.

-Me has metido en un buen lío. Estarás contento.

-¿Ante la perspectiva de que vayas con esa loba? No sabría decirte –estaba despejado, con la adrenalina del vuelo aún burbujeándole-. Tengo un poco de miedo porque no vas a ser capaz de quitártela de encima, y seguramente tenga que ir a rescatarte.

Estaba bastante seguro. Remus se sintió un poco ofendido.

-Esto es por si te echas atrás –al pasar junto a él, sin dejar de taladrarle con los ojos, le pasó algo frío y duro en la mano-. Le he birlado el suyo a James. Sólo en caso de que vuelvas con el…-le repasó con la mirada de arriba a abajo-. …rabo entre las piernas.

Remus sonrió disimuladamente. James tenía razón. Sirius estaba muerto de celos.

Quiso decirle que insinuársele se consideraba trampa, pero Sirius ya iba camino a las escaleras, pisando fuerte con sus botas de quidditch. Remus respiró y salió.

El pelo de Lily se agitaba, arriba y abajo, al ritmo de las zancadas con las que se acercaba a velocidad vertiginosa. Le agarró del brazo.

-¿Es cierto? –estaba estupefacta-. Liza Harwich va diciendo que tiene una cita contigo.

Remus le cogió suavemente de la muñeca para que le soltara.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece –la luz de los terrenos ya era naranja: le daba la impresión de que llegaba un poco tarde-. Te prometo que te lo explicaré, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Pero qué…? –Remus se empezó a alejar de ella, pero le alcanzó y continuó la conversación bajando la voz, ya que varios alumnos se les habían quedado mirando-. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es Harwich? ¿Acaso la conoces de algo?

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose algo acorralado.

-Bueno, no creo que sea relevante…

Las mejillas y la nariz de Lily enrojecieron bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No, no, no es eso –se miró la muñeca y recordó que no llevaba reloj. Se lo había quitado para evitar estar mirándolo todo el rato que pasase con Liza-. En serio, tiene una explicación, pero tengo que irme ahora.

-Te has vuelto tonto –dictaminó ella, siguiendo su persecución por el pasillo. Al pasar a su lado, una chica les señaló con todo descaro y comentó algo entre risitas con su grupo de amigas-. Ha sido eso, te has debido dar un golpe. –se plantó frente a él en dos pasos, obligándole a detenerse, y susurró-. ¡Sirius se va a poner hecho una fiera!

Remus contempló la expresión de preocupación de Lily, lo agitado de su respiración, y se rió.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es eso lo que ando buscando. Mira, fue idea suya, ¿vale?

Ella cada vez parecía más perdida.

-¿Idea suya?

-Sí, me propuso… -definitivamente, llegaba tarde-. Bueno, más tarde nos reuniremos, ¿entiendes?

Ella abrió más los ojos. Cada vez más indignada.

-¿Con Sirius?

-Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero estas cosas surgen. En serio, me está esperando Liza –tragó saliva-. Deséame suerte. James me ha aconsejado tener la varita preparada con ella.

La esquivó y bajó de dos en dos la escalinata del Vestíbulo. Lily se quedó en el sitio.

-¿Que James qué?

Liza se había recogido el pelo y maquillado un poco. Le ofreció una sonrisa peligrosa cuando llegó, resollando, a su altura.

-Siento llegar tarde.

Ella comprobó su aspecto con un par de ojos azul frío.

-Normalmente soy yo la que hace esperar a los hombres –se rió. Ella había dicho _hombres_ y a Remus le sonó raro. No se consideraba un hombre, teniendo en cuenta que lo que había dejado en el reflejo del espejo antes de salir era a un chico paliducho y asustado de diecisiete años que aparentaba quince-. ¿Dónde vamos?

Ella le asió del brazo, mirando alrededor. No había mucha gente allí; la mayoría estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor.

-Eh, sí… bueno –contempló un momento las uñas pintadas de rojo fuerte en su brazo-. Había pensado cenar en un sitio, digamos… especial. No creo que sepas dónde está.

Ella pareció intrigada mientras empezaban a subir de nuevo la escalinata.

-¿Cómo de especial, Lupin?

Oír su apellido con ese tono le recordaba irremediablemente a Sirius. Carraspeó.

-Llámame Remus, por favor.

Ella sonrió encantada. Al torcer hacia el pasillo, le pareció que hacía un gesto a alguien abajo. Remus había visto a sus amigas girarse y disimular cuando él llegó.

El camino hacia el séptimo piso se le hizo interminable, a pesar de que la condujo por diversos pasadizos que la dejaron intrigada. Afortunadamente, los silencios tensos que guardaba él los rellenaba ella sin dificultad.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto del castillo?

Él le sonrió.

-Años de práctica. Son muy útiles una vez que te los has aprendido, pero es un incordio cuando te pierdes por ellos cada dos por tres. Cuidado con este escalón, es evanescente.

Remus saltó al siguiente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pasar.

-Eres todo un galán –sonrió ella-. Así que años de práctica, ¿eh?

-Se descubren solos cuando te pasas media vida huyendo de Filch por culpa de James y Sirius.

-Ah, sí –Liza no le soltó la mano y continuó subiendo la estrecha escalera-. Sois unos alborotadores. En Slytherin no caéis muy en gracia, vosotros tres.

Remus no cambió el gesto.

-Bueno, nos lo hemos ganado a pulso, supongo. La relación es mutua –la miró por el rabillo del ojo y añadió-. Pero eso no significa que todo Slytherin sea igual. Hay de todo, como en todas las Casas…

-Evidentemente. Si no, no se explicaría que estuviera aquí contigo, ¿no?

Remus examinó el techo.

-Claro. Es aquí.

Liza miró alrededor, escéptica.

-¿Aquí?

Remus dio unos pasos atrás, tratando de orientarse.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió que fueses tú el que se acercara –continuó Liza, sin quitarle ojo de encima, seguramente preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo-. Son los otros dos los protagonistas de los cotilleos. A ti nunca se te ha visto con ninguna chica. Lo sé porque… bueno, se puede decir que desde hace un tiempo me pareces interesante.

Levantó la varita. Liza se tensó un poco.

-No sé si sabes que hay bastante gente que asegura que eres… ya sabes.

Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Marica? –acabó él. Liza dio un respingo ante el estruendo de la escalera de mano golpeando el suelo, aparecida de la nada.

-¡Vaya! –examinó la trampilla del techo-. Yo iba a decir gay.

-Para el caso… -la idea de que Liza hubiese acudido para comprobar si eran ciertos los rumores no le gustaba nada. Hizo un gesto con la mano-. Las damas primero.

Mientras subía, Remus comprobó que, como había sospechado desde que la vio, esa falda era demasiado corta. Miró hacia otro lado hasta que ella estuvo arriba y después la siguió.

Ella miraba por la ventana, maravillada.

-Esta vista es fantástica. Parece que estás lleno de secretos, Remus –comentó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Él rehuyó sus ojos, incómodo.

-No te creas.

-No será capaz, ¿verdad?

Sirius paseaba por la Sala Común golpeando fuerte con las botas y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. James y Peter jugaban una partida de naipes explosivos junto a la ventana abierta, aprovechando la ligera brisa que se colaba por allí.

-Esperemos que no –James se mordía la punta de la lengua mientras colocaba con cuidado sus dos cartas en el tercer piso del castillo de naipes.

Peter también parecía intranquilo.

-Hasta ahora le ha ido bien, ¿no?

Sirius resopló.

-Es una Slytherin. ¿Nadie ha pensado que pueden estar jugándosela?

Ellos le miraron.

-¿Y nosotros aquí como gilipollas?

-¿Qué crees, que le van a hacer una emboscada o algo así?

Sirius se convencía a medida que hablaba.

-Ya sabes lo revueltos que andan esos últimamente. El acoso a los hijos de muggles ha aumentado un montón, y todos lo sabéis.

Peter consiguió comenzar el cuarto piso con éxito.

-En el caso de que tus teorías conspiratorias fuesen verdad, Remus sabe defenderse solo. Y la ha llevado a la Torre, y sólo nosotros sabemos cómo se llega allí.

Sirius gruñó.

-Ya, pero… ¿Queréis prestarme atención?

El castillo explotó y Peter y James acabaron cubiertos de hollín.

-Joder, si estás tan preocupado, ¡ve a por él! –replicó James, limpiándose la cara mientras las cartas se deshacían entre llamas azules.

Sirius echó a andar hacia el retrato sin añadir nada más, pero en ese momento entró Lily y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

-¡Tú! –exclamó. Luego bajó la voz-. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda le has metido a Remus en la cabeza? –pareció a punto de reprimir lo siguiente pero no fue capaz-. ¡Pervertido!

Sirius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Evans?

El enfado de ella era tan evidente que muchos alumnos se volvieron a atender la escena.

-De que… -le agarró de la ropa con más intención que efecto y su voz apenas era audible para tratar de evitar a los curiosos-. De que le has convencido para que saliese con una chica y luego apuntarte tú también a la fiesta.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que no pasa ni un segundo sin que te tenga que contar todo?

-¡Pero cómo te has atrevido…! –volvió a bajar la voz. Sirius se apartó un paso porque vio que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la varita-. ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre convencerle para una cosa así?

Sirius ignoró la amenaza de la varita y se la llevó fuera de la Sala Común. La condujo detrás de una estatua que les ocultaba parcialmente.

-Oye, Evans, siento que te lleves este disgusto, pero son cosas entre Remus y yo…

-¡No! ¡Es entre Remus, tú y esa Harwich! –exclamó ella-. ¡Ése es el problema! Mira, me parece perfecto que estéis juntos, seais gays o bisexuales o lo que seais, pero por Merlín, ¿cómo se te ocurre engañar a Remus para que acabe haciendo un trío contigo y esa?

Él abrió la boca pero no respondió nada. Ella se quedó mirándole, lívida, acalorada. Entonces Sirius llenó los pulmones y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Remus había bajado a las cocinas antes para pedir a los elfos que por lo menos uno de ellos estuviese al tanto de su cena. Así, cuando agitó la varita, apareció en una carcomida mesa de madera un mantel de hilo, una vela y dos platos rebosantes. Liza contempló detrás de sus negrísimas pestañas cómo Remus sacaba un mechero del bolsillo (había adoptado la costumbre de llevar siempre uno ya que Sirius andaba continuamente perdiendo los suyos) y encendía la vela alargada. Liza apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, contemplándole con ojos brillantes.

-Creo que nunca he tenido una cita tan romántica –dijo. Remus guardó el mechero en el bolsillo y sus dedos tropezaron con el espejo comunicador que le había dado Sirius-. Normalmente los chicos se limitan a llevarla a una a Hogsmeade, a las Tres Escobas a emborracharnos o a Madame Pudipié y se creen que ya lo tienen todo hecho.

A Remus no le gustó que le saliesen tan bien las cosas. Liza parecía estar disfrutándolo demasiado. Carraspeó por vigésima vez esa noche y se dispuso a cenar.

-En Slytherin se habla mucho de ti y de tus amigos.

-¿En serio?

Ella mordió el tenedor distraídamente.

-Más sobre Black. Con todo eso de que se ha fugado de casa.

Remus hizo un ruido de asentimiento sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Potter es realmente bueno en quidditch –añadió al ver que la conversación no seguía por ese lado-. Me da rabia, claro, porque apoyo a Slytherin, pero realmente… se comenta mucho que va a acabar de profesional. Salió en _Quidditch hoy _el año pasado como joven promesa, ¿verdad?

Remus lo recordaba. James se había pasado un mes pavoneándose y Peter había aumentado su admiración hasta límites insospechados. Remus de verdad creyó que un día aparecería con una caja llena de camisetas con la cara de James estampada en ellas.

-Sí, ha pensado en ello –comentó él, comiendo todo lo deprisa que podía para acabar rápido la conversación. Tragó y añadió desde detrás de la servilleta-. Pero ninguno tenemos muy claro lo que hacer después de Hogwarts.

-¿No? –ella se inclinó. El escote de su camiseta se hizo más pronunciado. A la temblorosa luz de la vela, los ojos azules brillaban intensamente con el efecto del vino-. Yo lo tengo claro desde hace mucho. Voy a trabajar en el ministerio.

Remus se la imaginó con una túnica de funcionaria y un maletín en la mano y estuvo de acuerdo en que le pegaba mucho.

-Mi padre es jefe del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas Peligrosas.

Se le atragantó un poco la comida, pero pudo disimular. Conocía bien esa sección del Ministerio. Le hacían ir allí una vez cada dos meses para controlarle, hacerle todo tipo de pruebas y tratar de encontrar motivos científicos por los que debería estar encerrado en una mazmorra y no en Hogwarts.

La idea de que quizá el padre de Liza le hubiese conocido alguna vez le atenazó de miedo.

-Por supuesto, no quiero trabajar en ese departamento concreto –se rió. Jugueteaba con el collar de cristales verdes que relucía con la tenue luz-. Entiéndeme, mi padre no tiene que tratar con todos esos monstruos porque es el jefe… Gracias a Merlín. Imagínate, todo tipo de cosas horribles: vampiros, centauros, hombres lobo… -se estremeció.

Remus alzó una ceja mientras bebía de su copa. Detestaba el vino, pero lo necesitaba para tragarse la respuesta que le acudía a la boca.

-Me imagino.

-Seguramente me enchufará a algún otro cargo de importancia en otro departamento –concluyó ella-. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?

Él dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Bueno…-la miró a los ojos-. Me gusta la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ella parpadeó. Remus estaba seguro de que en Slytherin, si alguien decía eso, significaba que lo que le gustaba eran las Artes Oscuras en sí.

Sabía que si le confesaba su esperanza de ser auror, Liza se pondría a la defensiva y le miraría con hostilidad el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, una vez había acabado de hablar ella, no parecía muy interesada en lo que él decía. Remus lo notó porque había bajado la mirada y porque la punta de su zapato le estaba rozando la pierna bajo la mesa.

-Sí, eh… quizá algo relacionado con eso –el zapato subía y bajaba hasta su rodilla y Remus maldijo a Sirius y sus brillantísimas ideas-. Pero…pero no sé, piden un Extraordinario en Pociones y yo en Pociones… Quizás acabe de profesor, después de todo.

Liza apartó la vela y se inclinó hacia él. Afortunadamente eso significó que el pie paró. Podía oler su perfume.

-Está siendo una noche muy agradable, Remus –pestañeaba. Entreabría los labios-. Ya que eres un galán clásico, quizá podríamos pasar a lo que por tradición va después de la cena.

Remus frunció el ceño. Empezaba a no ver la salida. Había esperado tener que evitar esa parte, de alguna manera.

El escote de ella era realmente atrevido. Remus no sabía dónde mirar y empezaba a sudar.

A medida que ella se inclinaba, él se aplastaba contra la silla. Intentaba recordar por qué razón había acabado metido en ese lío, y si de verdad la apuesta incluía besar a esa chica de pechos enormes y mirada fría.

Cuando ella deslizó la mano por su muslo rumbo a su entrepierna, decidió que definitivamente la apuesta _no_ incluía eso.

La cara de Lily era un poema. Estaba dispuesta a indignarse aún más y estallar, pero Sirius le retuvo la mano de la varita sin dejar de reír.

-Me temo que has entendido lo que has querido, Evans. Y es una confusión graciosa así que no me eches un maleficio hasta que haya terminado de reírme.

Ella iba a responder, pero no la dejó.

-No va a haber ningún trío, por el amor de Circe. Apostamos a que Remus no sería capaz de conquistar a una chica y luego dejarla tirada, y el muy capullo aceptó. Y me alegro que sepas que estamos juntos porque… -trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Estoy un poco preocupado con eso de que no concretamos exactamente hasta dónde tenía que conquistar a la chica.

Las cejas de Lily estaban tan levantadas que se perdían debajo de su flequillo.

-Y al parecer el gilipollas no ha salido corriendo asustado como correspondía y me da mala espina –dijo de corrillo-. Además es una Slytherin, ¿sabes? Y…

-¿Quieres decir que Remus ha aceptado dejarla tirada sólo para demostrarte que es capaz de hacerlo?

Sirius lo pensó.

-Sí.

Lily se pasó la mano por la cara.

-O sea que has dejado vía libre para que Harwich se lo meriende. No te acuerdas, ¿no? Tú mismo saliste con ella hace dos años. Lo recuerdo porque todas las mañanas llevabas el cuello lleno de chupetones.

Sirius pareció sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-No entiendo tu lógica, de verdad, Sirius. Si yo estuviese con Remus, no dejaría que se fuera con otras. Sobre todo porque el pobre no sabrá por dónde empezar y Harwich tomará las riendas.

Sirius no dijo nada. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego salió por el tapiz como una exhalación.

Había recordado quién era Liza Harwich.

Se levantó con estrépito. Liza le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué…?

-Creo que vas a tener que irte.

Ella se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Lo siento –Remus carraspeó de nuevo, abriendo la trampilla del suelo-. Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

Ella le sonrió y se levantó a su vez. Le colocó la mano en el pecho.

-Yo creo que sí. Entiendo que te sientas, eh…-se mordió el labio inferior-. …cohibido, pero relájate y ya verás como va a ir todo como la seda.

-No, no, en serio –le apartó las manos-. Vete.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, como sin acabar de creerse que insistiera.

-¿Te estás haciendo el duro o me estás dejando tirada de verdad?

Remus la empujó suavemente hacia la trampilla.

-Lo siento.

Su voz vaciló un poco cuando preguntó:

-¿No serás virgen, verdad?

Remus se rascó la nuca.

-No es eso, es que… no me gustas –dijo al fin. Pareció que le había dado una bofetada. Luego entornó los ojos y de pronto Remus fue consciente de que Liza estaba bloqueando la única escapatoria de la torre.

-¡Ni siquiera me has besado! –exclamó, dolida.

Remus tragó saliva.

-Tenían razón –soltó ella con odio-. ¡Eres marica!

Remus se mordió la lengua y se movió hacia un lado.

-Bueno, si no te vas tú, voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

No se sorprendió cuando ella, temblando de rabia, sacó la varita y le lanzó un rayo de luz blanca. Remus ya tenía asida la suya y bloqueó el ataque.

-Sí, estás muy nerviosa. Mejor me voy yo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme así, imbécil! –se mordía el labio y lanzaba un hechizo a cada insulto que gritaba-. ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Enclenque! ¡Maricón!

Remus bloqueaba todos los hechizos, pero le empezaba a doler el brazo. En cuanto pudo se deslizó por la trampilla. Un rayo de luz golpeó la madera que tenía detrás de la cabeza y dejó un humeante rastro tiznado.

-¡Cobarde de mierda! –gritó Liza desde arriba. Comenzó a bajar-. ¿Los otros rumores son ciertos también? ¿Es verdad que vas a Dios sabe dónde por el Sauce Boxeador?

Remus se detuvo en su huida. Liza ya había llegado al suelo.

-Sangre sucia –dijo, apuntándole con la varita y acercándose lentamente. El sonido de sus tacones retumbaba en el pasillo desierto.

Él la contempló. Notaba el espejo comunicador calentándose en su bolsillo.

-No sabes cuánto siento haber tenido que llegar hasta aquí –repitió-. Si dejases de lanzarme maldiciones sería todo más sencillo y no tendría que hacer esto.

En un segundo desapareció. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a todas partes sin encontrar nada más que el corredor vacío. Aún así, lanzó tres hechizos con rabia hacia donde había estado Remus.

Luego sintió los ojos húmedos y un enorme nudo en la garganta, así que decidió quedarse allí sentada para desahogarse antes de volver a las mazmorras.

Remus corría por los pasadizos. Se había deslizado por detrás del tríptico del séptimo piso y le daba la impresión de que llevaba dando vueltas en la penumbra demasiado rato. Sacó el espejo, que casi ardía en su mano y lo miró a la luz del _Lumos._

La cara de Sirius, inexorablemente guapo, le miraba aliviado en el espejo. Luego sonrió y dijo:

-¿Te han violado, Lunático?

Él le sonrió a su vez, sin aliento.

-Casi. Por tu culpa.

Sirius pareció tener una pequeña lucha interna que resolvió riéndose. El cristal se empañó.

-Sin embargo, siento comunicarte, Sirius Black, que un servidor ha ganado la apuesta –comentó mientras le pasaba el bajo de la camiseta por la superficie para limpiarla.

Remus había conseguido salir del pasadizo, y caminaba sin quitar la vista del espejo. Sirius parecía haberse sentado en un sitio que no le costó mucho reconocer.

-No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz. De hecho, no me lo creo. Necesito pruebas.

-James también dijo que quería pruebas –suspiró Remus-. Por eso se pasó todo el día de ayer intentando hechizar esto –buscó bajo el cuello de su camiseta y sacó un cordel negro del que pendía un colgante circular rojo-. Cuando quiere algo no le cuesta nada conseguirlo. Sacó la idea de cuando fue a ver esa película muggle de espías, 007.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no pudo añadir nada más porque Remus cortó la comunicación. El espejo volvió a reflejar su propia imagen y se enfrió.

-A lo mejor quieres comprobar ahora que sigo entero –dijo la voz de Remus detrás de él. Sirius se limitó a inclinarse hacia atrás en el banco para mirarle y dejar que se acercara.

Cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, había una puerta de madera negra con estrellas, planetas y las líneas curvas de sus trayectorias grabadas en ella. Normalmente estaba cerrada, pero en noches en las que pasaba algo relevante en el cielo –la alineación de algunas estrellas, eclipses o cosas así- se abría. Era una habitación curva cuyo techo y paredes eran iguales que lo que se reflejaba en el techo del Gran Comedor, con lo que sospechaban que era una especie de sala de control. En el centro había unos bancos acolchados dispuestos de forma que trazaban un círculo.

Esa noche, al entrar en la estancia, a Remus le pareció que caminaba por el espacio exterior. Las estrellas titilaban a su alrededor en medio de la negrura, y Sirius era apenas una silueta iluminada por la luz blanquísima de la luna creciente.

Se quedó de pie fente a él, contemplando el cielo a su alrededor, dándole la espalda a la luna. Sirius se dedicó a memorizar esa expresión de fascinación que tenía. La magia de la habitación les daba una sensación de ligereza que casi les hacía flotar.

Tiró de él agarrándole las muñecas, hasta que Remus quedó de rodillas a su misma altura.

-No te creía capaz –aclaró con un murmullo bajo-. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el flacucho…-le besó un segundo en los labios-. …pecoso…-le besó otra vez-….empollón iba a comportarse como me comporto yo normalmente?

Remus le obligó a alargar el beso. Luego dijo contra su boca:

-No me he dedicado a imitar tu comportamiento –se lamió los labios y no pudo disimular el deje triunfante de su voz-. He ganado siendo yo.

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

-No sé si me tranquiliza saber que puedes conseguir a la que quieras, Lupin.

A Remus le recorrían escalofríos al oírle hablar.

-Tampoco es eso. Ha sido suerte.

Sirius le mordió la oreja.

-A mí me podrías llevar a la cama en la primera cita –aclaró-. No es suerte. Eres tú.

Todo era inmenso en esa habitación. Remus le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, siguió besándole de rodillas.

-Esto no es la primera cita –acabó diciendo, con sonrisa de merodeador-. Pero, ¿crees que podría…?

Sirius se deleitó atrasando la respuesta, contemplándole a contraluz.

-Estoy seguro. Ya me tienes.

Remus le besó de nuevo y bajó a explorar su cuello mientras paseaba los dedos por la cintura de sus pantalones. Sirius cerró un poco los ojos y soltó un suspiro que salió alargado y ronco. Él alzó la cabeza y se dieron besos calientes y cada vez más rápidos, hasta que acabaron jadeantes y mordiéndose con fuerza.

Sirius notó los dedos de Remus abriéndole los pantalones, y su sangre se removió como si subiese la marea. Su rostro quedaba en sombras, pero escuchaba su respiración agitada mientras forcejeaba por bajarle más los pantalones.

Una oleada de escalofríos le recorrió entero cuando la nariz de Remus le rozó el vientre. Tenía un remolino de pelo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y estaba suave. Notó cómo le subía la camiseta y su lengua bajando lentamente desde el ombligo.

Sirius se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño. Remus le rozaba la piel con los dientes, sus dedos tiraban suavemente de la cintura de los calzoncillos. Se abría paso a lametones. Sirius se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que contemplarle y dejarse hacer, abriendo un poco más las piernas. La lengua iba dejando huellas húmedas y calientes a su paso, cada vez más abajo.

Le notó dudar. Sirius abrió un ojo, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados, y Remus siguió lamiéndole, despacio, como tratando de buscar la manera correcta. Sirius quiso decirle que de eso no hay, que el simple hecho de le estuviese hundiendo y deshaciendo con la boca entre sus piernas era más que correcto, pero parecía que era la primera vez que Remus hacía _eso_ y estaba concentrado. Se esforzaba por hacerlo bien. Como todo.

Arriba y abajo. En círculos. Sirius embestía casi sin querer porque Remus iba demasiado despacio y le estaba volviendo loco.

Ya no controlaba el ritmo de su respiración, y el corazón le martilleaba a toda velocidad. La boca de Remus. Los labios de Remus. La lengua. Caliente y húmedo y resbaladizo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento durara siempre, con todas las luces casi borrosas a su alrededor y Remus gruñendo contra él, su pelo rozándole el vientre.

-Remus, joder, me voy a…

Él le envolvía y succionaba y le quitaba las fuerzas. Sirius se oyó lejos, un pequeño grito que no tuvo tiempo de ahogar y que hizo que cerrase la mano con fuerza en la cabeza de Remus.

Apenas recuperaba el equilibrio en ese banco tan estrecho. Remus trepó hasta sentarse pegado a él, y Sirius le rodeó con el brazo y le besó con vaguedad, asumiendo su derrota.

-No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.

James se apretaba los ojos con fuerza por debajo de las gafas. Peter atravesó la puerta en ese momento, jadeante por el esfuerzo de superar el hechizo protector que convertía las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas en un tobogán de piedra.

-Sabía que podía confiar en Remus –decía, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta en el rostro.

Sirius aguantaba, estoico, tratando de conservar la dignidad mientras contemplaba el interior del armario de la habitación.

-Hemos sido vencidos justamente, Potter –dijo, descolgando unas perchas y tirándolas sobre el colchón-. Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer.

-No estoy seguro de si lo que debe hacer un hombre es precisamente ponerse esto –rebatió él, alzando una falda escocesa.

Sirius levantó la cabeza de nuevo y contempló el espejo interior del armario, desde donde le miraba Remus sentado en una cama detrás de él con la cámara en la mano.

-Mira, Peter, para que sepas de una vez cómo son –le lanzó un par de bragas rojas, pero no apuntó bien y cayeron al suelo. James las recogió con intención de comenzar una guerra, estirándolas al máximo para dispararlas.

Remus intervino cuando salieron despedidas hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

-Ya verás cuando se entere Lily de lo que habéis hecho con sus bragas.

James fue a recogerlas de nuevo.

-¿Son de Lily? –preguntó, contemplándolas.

Remus se sonreía tras la cámara.

-No, pringado, sólo quería que las trajeses. Ahora posad para mí y preparaos para que nos riamos de esto el resto de vuestras vidas.

______________________________________________________________

En la foto, James se ha puesto la falda escocesa encima de los pantalones, pero le obligaron a arremangárselos para que enseñase las piernas. Se ha quitado su camisa y ha tratado de abrocharse una de chica con flores bordadas, pero los botones están en tensión. Peter le coloca una pamela de paja como detalle final, y James jura matarle, pero luego posa con las bragas rojas en la mano y una expresión divertida de incredulidad en la cara. Por su parte Sirius se ha quitado los pantalones y se ha puesto una falda azul tableada y una blusa blanca, y posa sonriente ajustándose unas gafas de sol enormes.

-El conjunto es más que inquietante –dice Remus, mientras Sirius trata de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

______________________________________________________________

Harry está tardando mucho en volver de su castigo con Snape, y a Ron no le apetece bajar a la Sala Común. Aunque desde que pasó la prueba del dragón le tienen un poco más de respeto, aún hay imbéciles que les miran mal porque creen que Harry hizo trampas para salir elegido en el Torneo. Aunque Ron no puede decirlo muy alto, ya que él también se enfadó bastante. Pero es que en ese momento aquello fue el colmo.

Ron cierra la revista que lleva un rato mirando sin leer y se sienta en la cama, aburrido. No se siente especialmente orgulloso de haber desconfiado de Harry. Le vio la expresión al enfrentarse al dragón. Uno no va por ahí buscando un cara a cara con un colacuerno húngaro.

Resopla. A lo mejor si vuelve a escuchar esos horrendos gritos que salen del huevo dorado se le ocurre de qué puede ir la siguiente prueba. Total, no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Se arrodilla ante el baúl de Harry y rebusca entre las túnicas y los libros de hechizos. Al sacar el pesado huevo, tira sin querer un cuaderno negro del montón de ropa y cachivaches que ha ido amontonando en el suelo durante su búsqueda.

Pensándolo bien, no le apetece quedarse sordo con la mierda de huevo ese. Ron curiosea las páginas del álbum de fotos, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna foto embarazosa de Harry en pañales o algo así.

Lo que encuentra es una imagen del padre de Harry y un chico que se parece al profesor Lupin. Ron se ríe porque cuantas más fotos le enseña Harry de ese álbum, mejor le cae Lupin. En esta en concreto está enzarzado en una emocionante lucha a brochazos con James Potter. Se mueven dentro y fuera de la foto, avanzando y retrocediendo con sendas brochas cargadas de pintura en la mano. Tienen salpicaduras blancas por la ropa y el pelo y se ríen a carcajadas. James adopta unas poses de esgrima muy trabajadas y Ron piensa que es una lástima no haber encontrado esas fotos en tercero, porque se hubiera acordado de ellas en clase de Defensa y hubiera sido un cachondeo.

______________________________________________________________

Lily estaba sentada junto a la ventanilla, contemplando a Remus de pie a su lado, apoyado en la puerta, apartándose para dejar pasar a los que subían desde el andén. El tren se puso en marcha con un pitido y dejó la estación, adentrándose en una extensión de campos verdes y casas victorianas de piedra gris y chimeneas ennegrecidas.

-Entonces, ¿dónde ibas tú este verano, Lily?

Le habló bajito porque eran las ocho de la mañana y el vagón estaba lleno de gente medio dormida camino al trabajo. Ella atrajo hacia sí su maleta con ruedas para dejar el pasillo libre.

-Bueno, mis padres querían conocer Italia, pero Petunia está emperrada en no separarse de su novio, así que al final no tengo muy claro lo que haremos. De momento esta quincena me quedaré en Bristol, más que nada para esperar las notas y eso.

Remus asintió, dando vueltas al billete de tren en la mano. Sabía a qué se refería con 'eso'.

-Estoy convencido de que te darán el Premio Anual.

Lily se encogió de hombros, aunque no podía ocultar que la idea le emocionaba.

-James está planeando una excursión a la playa para celebrarlo, de hecho. Dice, textualmente, 'os voy a llevar a vosotros dos, cerebritos, fuera de la biblioteca para que veáis mundo'.

Ella sonrió. Volvía a tener la mirada encendida; Remus notó que se había maquillado un poco.

-La peor parte te la vas a llevar tú; no puedo imaginar lo pesados que se pondrán Sirius y James si además de prefecto eres Premio Anual.

Remus sí se lo imaginó.

-Si no se meten conmigo por eso será por otra cosa, estoy acostumbrado.

Lily le observó. Remus parecía más alto, más descansado. El verano le remarcaba las pecas y le daba un aspecto más saludable.

Los demás pasajeros les miraban, ya que eran los únicos que estaban hablando en el vagón.

-No quiero ni imaginar cómo será ese piso que ha conseguido Sirius –dijo, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo despreocupadamente-. Imagínatelo, él viviendo solo. Va a ser un desastre.

Él se sentó en la maleta.

-Supongo que le da reparo quedarse más tiempo en casa de James. En cuanto ha reunido un poco de dinero ha preferido marcharse.

-¿Ha estado trabajando en algo?

Remus se sonrió.

-¿Sirius? No lo sé, pero lo dudo. Habrá recurrido a otros parientes, o habrá vendido algunas de sus cosas. Recuerdo que tenía un bate de quidditch de la final de no se qué año casi tan valioso como inútil.

El tren continuó su marcha otros diez minutos hasta que se adentraron en la zona industrial, con sus edificios marrones y rojizos, para llegar a Liverpool Station. Arrastraron las maletas a través de la estación y tomaron un autobús hasta Camden. El cielo se había nublado y empezaba a lloviznar.

Tardaron un rato en orientarse, subiendo la calle empinada rodeados de puestos hippies y salas de tatuajes. Cuando llegaron al puente Remus se detuvo.

-Sirius nunca ha sido bueno dando indicaciones –comentó, mirando alrededor. A la izquierda seguían las casetas de vivos colores que constituían el mercadillo de ropa punk y abalorios hippies, y a la derecha se extendía un canal de agua verde oliva-. Yo diría que es por aquí.

Retrocedió y torció para pasar debajo del puente. Las ruedas de su equipaje dejaban un rastro continuo en los adoquines mojados.

Siguieron por la orilla del canal, donde el aire olía a tierra húmeda y perritos calientes. Remus sacó un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo y se detuvo delante de una pequeña puerta con la pintura rayada. El número trece estaba descolorido.

Tras subir una angosta escalera hasta el tercer piso llamaron a la puerta, y Sirius tardó un rato en abrirles, con el pecho desnudo y cara de sueño. Gruñó algo que se parecía a un 'Buenos días'.

Remus le devolvió el saludo y Sirius se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras se echaba a un lado para dejarles pasar.

-Hola, pelirroja –le musitó con voz ronca, quitándole el equipaje de las manos-. No os esperaba tan pronto. Cuidado no pises a James al entrar.

Había cajas de cartón cerradas con cinta adhesiva por los rincones y un colchón tirado en el suelo del salón. James dormitaba encima, boca abajo, con los pantalones puestos y respirando profundamente. Mientras Lily inspeccionaba la casa –los desconchones en las paredes, la superficie carbonizada de la cocina- Remus no podía dejar de mirar a Sirius. Recién levantado, bostezando como un perro, acariciándose distraídamente el estómago con la palma de la mano mientras se desperezaba. Transmitía una intensidad física, el estar medio desnudo y medio dormido, palpándose como si necesitase reconocerse a sí mismo, el pecho, el vello oscuro debajo del ombligo, el pelo enredado y sucio. Cuando acabó el bostezo le destelló una sonrisa medio hecha y contempló a Remus con los ojos grises brillantes.

-¿Café, Lupin? –preguntó con voz de resaca, rascándose con pereza-. Yo lo necesito.

Remus también le sonrió, luchando contra impulsos animales.

-No vendría mal. Pregúntale a Lily también.

-Claro –caminó descalzo hasta la cocina, arrastrando un poco los pies-. Evans, te hago un café.

Ella salió de la cocina y contempló a James con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sigue vivo? –preguntó. Su espalda subía y bajaba, marcándosele la columna vertebral. Tenía los pantalones demasiado bajos, enseñando los calzoncillos de cuadros rojos.

-Ayer le dije que no se pasase con el ron, pero una cosa llevó a la otra –comentó Sirius, abriendo los armarios para buscar el café-. Nunca ha sabido beber. ¡Cornamenta!

James apenas se movió. Sirius le miró como si le hubiese ofendido.

-Será posible… -rodeó el colchón y se agachó junto a él. Acaparó aire para berrearle en el oído-. ¡CORNAMENTA!

El brazo de James salió disparado y Sirius lo evitó por poco. James se había incorporado bruscamente, y parpadeaba mirando alrededor, confundido.

-Tenemos invitados, haz sitio –James rezongó y empezó a palpar el colchón.

-¿Dónde están mis gafas? –sus ojos eran dos finas líneas en su cara. Lily se rió y se inclinó para alcanzárselas. Cuando se las puso, parpadeó dos veces y sonrió cálidamente-. Hola, Lily. ¿Cuándo has salido de mi sueño?

El aroma del café empezó a esparcirse por la habitación. James hizo hueco en el colchón para que se sentaran los otros dos. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, áspera de barba.

-Perdonad el desastre, es que Sirius es un cerdo.

-Por lo menos yo no poté anoche en esa farola –protestó él, trayendo vasos llenos de café negro-. Ya verás hoy, no vamos a poder pintar esto ni de coña

-Dame un rato y me recupero –prometió él, quitándole la botella de leche de las manos-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Lily me ha hecho madrugar un montón, pero por lo demás bien.

-No ha sido cosa mía, fue mi madre la que sacó los billetes de tren –aclaró Lily, removiendo su café sobre su regazo.

Sirius se sentó junto a Remus, bebiendo. Contempló la habitación.

-Los muebles los traen dentro de cuatro días –se excusó-. De momento me apaño con esto. Tenemos que pintarlo antes que nada.

Remus también examinó la estancia.

-Bueno, si le damos un buen repaso va a quedar bien. ¿Irás a dormir a casa de James hasta que se seque la pintura?

Él asintió, vaciando el vaso y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Esto ya es otra cosa –dejó el vaso sobre una caja en la que estaba escrito 'Libros de Hogwarts'-. Estoy reviviendo poco a poco. ¿Cómo vas, Potter? ¿Crees que a las diez podremos empezar?

James se giró hacia él, se quitó las gafas y limpió uno de los cristales con el ceño fruncido.

-Es posible. ¿Has visto mi camiseta por algún sitio?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Prueba en el dormitorio, aunque no sé si a Evans le hará mucha gracia que te pongas ropa.

Lily le empujó. Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de Remus.

-No sabéis lo bien que sienta la libertad –hizo una pausa-. Oye, ¿cuándo venía Peter?

James le contestó entrando en el salón con la cabeza atascada en la camiseta.

-Mandó anoche una lechuza diciendo que tenía un compromiso –la consiguió sacar y se encogió de hombros-. Otra de esas excusas misteriosas de Colagusano, tan ingeniosas todas.

-No sé que se trae entre manos, la verdad –dijo Sirius. No le había quitado el brazo de encima a Remus, y él se apoyó un poco en él, casi imperceptiblemente-. Igual está preparándote una despedida de soltero, hermano.

Lily le ignoró olímpicamente. Conversaron un poco más hasta que Sirius recordó que tenía galletas y las sacó. James empezó a freír huevos y dos tiras de bacon que encontró en la nevera, entre las botellas de cerveza. Después de desayunar Sirius sacó del cuarto de baño unos botes de pintura blanca y los rodillos, e instó a James a levantarse y ponerse en marcha, _ya que si no lo haces se lo tendré que pedir a Evans y sería muy feo hacerla trabajar a la chiquilla._

Aún con todo, ella insistió en ayudar. Se anudó un pañuelo al pelo para no mancharse y empuñó un rodillo con firmeza. El primer ataque no tardó mucho: Sirius esperó a que James se concentrase y le repasó con el rodillo impregnado de pintura desde el culo hasta la nuca. Él maldijo a toda su familia y le persiguió con la brocha, circunstancia que aprovechó Remus para salpicar un poco a Lily. Ella le miró indignada y con puntos blancos en el flequillo. No le dio tiempo a vengarse porque estalló en risas cuando Sirius se acercó a Remus por detrás y le plantó los dedos manchados en las mejillas.

Lily sacó fotos y corrió delante de James. Acabaron sin resuello, apoyados contra el tramo de pared sin pintar, manchados desde la ropa hasta las orejas, con agujetas de tanto reír. James contempló cómo Sirius y Remus luchaban y se amenazaban a brochazos, hasta que Sirius le agarró de la cintura, le levantó en vilo y cayeron los dos sobre el colchón.

James quiso suspirar, pero casi sin darse cuenta formuló palabras y se asustó un poco cuando se oyó decir:

-Estos dos pegan mucho juntos.

Miró de reojo a Lily, esperando que no entendiese lo que significaba _juntos_ en realidad. Pero Lily era más lista que él y si James se había dado cuenta, ella, evidentemente, también.

-La verdad es que sí –sonrió, mirando cómo Remus trataba de huir del otro sin éxito-. Me alegro de que estemos los dos a su lado.

James se volvió hacia ella, notando un cosquilleo en el fondo del estómago. Tenía la punta de la nariz manchada de blanco y le entraron unas ganas locas de besarla.

James Potter, el hombre que más veces se ha resistido a besar a Lily Evans.

-Sí –se tragó las ganas, como algo importante, ese momento. Sirius y Remus consiguieron incorporarse y acordar una tregua. Sirius, con el pecho y los pantalones perdidos de pintura, le tendió la mano a James.

-En marcha, Potter, esta vez de verdad.

James contempló los torpes brochazos que había dado en la pared hasta ahora.

-Te lo voy a dejar divino –dijo, aceptando su mano e incorporándose.

Remus y James habían bajado a comprar la comida a algún supermercado, y antes de darse cuenta Sirius y Lily se habían quedado solos. Sirius salió de la ducha sacudiéndose el pelo mojado, y se inclinó para salpicarla al pasar junto a ella. Lily hacía fotos al exterior sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, abierta para disipar el fuerte olor a pintura. Fuera seguía lloviznando y se había levantado un aire frío que no era propio de mediados de Julio. Sirius regresó del dormitorio metiendo los brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Cómo está el mundo ahí fuera? –se sentó a su lado, apretándose contra ella para poder caber los dos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ligeramente mojado, pero huele mejor que aquí dentro.

Sirius se palpaba los bolsillos de la cazadora buscando un paquete de tabaco. Le ofreció automáticamente, pero ella lo rechazó. Encontró también unas gafas de sol prendidas en una de las solapas. Se las puso aunque no hacían ninguna falta, _me hacen parecer más guay, aunque eso es casi imposible, claro._

-Has buscado un barrio que va contigo –comentó, ignorando su pavoneo-. Lugar de peregrinación para punks y rebeldes sin causa.

-Ése soy yo, Evans, un renegado –accedió ásperamente con el cigarrillo en los labios-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va todo?

Lily se encogió de hombros, deslizando el carrete y haciendo una foto al canal, de aguas resplandecientes. Un largo mechón pelirrojo se deslizó por sus hombros

-No va mal. Estoy un poco nerviosa por las notas –él resopló-. Mi hermana sigue siendo idiota. Más o menos como siempre.

Sirius estiró el cuello haciendo un círculo, desentumeciéndose, y dejó vagar la mirada a través de la ventana. Lily empezó sin pensárselo mucho.

-Has hecho bien –le dijo-. Es un buen piso. Tengo la impresión de que vas a ser feliz aquí.

Sirius suspiró profundamente, lo que le llamó la atención. Hizo chispas chasqueando los dedos para encender el cigarro.

-Lo que me importa no es el sitio en el que estoy, Lily -aclaró entre bocanadas de humo, el cigarrillo tambaleándose peligrosamente entre sus labios-. Lo importante es la gente con la que estoy.

Ella comprendió que era su manera de decir gracias. En esa foto le capturó disfrutando de la primera calada, visto un poco desde arriba, con el pelo húmedo y Camden reflejado en sus gafas de motero. Anticipándose a su nueva vida, preocupado, asustado y ocultándolo. Un rebelde, un renegado, un fugitivo. Sirius Black.

_­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________

Hay una serie de fotos con las esquinas un poco dobladas de las que Remus se sintió incapaz de deshacerse. Le dio varias vueltas a la idea de enviárselas a Harry, pero decidió ser un poco egoísta y volver a encerrarlas en la caja de latón. Conservan unos colores espectaculares: una de ellas muestra un inmenso cielo azul limpio parcialmente cubierto por unas nubes gigantescas y blancas; se pueden ver los kilómetros de espesor de algodón que tienen hasta la cima, y en algunos puntos son apuñaladas por rayos de luz que caen hasta la parte inferior de la foto, donde hay una franja de hierba verde. El paisaje se va deslizando en el papel, con lo que los árboles que se ven a lo lejos, bajo esas enormes nubes, quedan reducidos a fugaces manchas verde oscuro. Lo que más le gusta de esa foto es que, si uno se fija bien, se puede ver el reflejo de Lily en el cristal de la ventanilla, sosteniendo la cámara frente a su cara.

_______________________________________________________

Lily hizo la foto a través de la ventana del tren y bajó la cámara para comprobar cuántas quedaban en el carrete.

-No sé si habrá salido bien esta -comentó, apartando con los pies la bolsa de mimbre que llevaba un rato deslizándose por el suelo del compartimento en cada curva-. A lo mejor sólo salgo yo reflejada en el cristal como una idiota.

-Entonces la foto ganaría mucho más -contestó James sin darle importancia, mezclando una baraja de naipes explosivos con habilidad-. ¿Sabes ya cómo vamos a ir a la playa desde la estación?

-Cerraron la estación de Aldeburgh -respondió Remus desde detrás del mapa desplegado-. Así que supongo que habrá autobuses hasta allí.

-Evans, controla tu bolsa, es la tercera vez que se me enreda entre los pies -Sirius, sentado frente a Remus, estiró las piernas y colocó los pies en su asiento. Remus se movió un poco para dejarle sitio.

Lily recogió su bolsa de nuevo y aceptó las cartas que le tendía James.

-Empiezas tú, Peter.

Remus doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba en su mochila, que ya estaba medio descosida por los bordes. Observó sus cartas mientras se estiraba el cuello de la camiseta. Tenía el flequillo húmedo de sudor. Sirius sonrió sin darse cuenta y le empujó el culo con la zapatilla para incordiarle.

Cuando James hizo que los naipes de Sirius estallasen de una jugada, él le insultó y se llevó el pulgar a los labios.

-Me he quemado, gilipollas.

-Haber estado atento.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-Te crees muy chulito por ser Premio Anual.

-Efectivamente.

-Tu madre estará muy orgullosa, ¿no? -apuntó. Su tono no era burlesco, sino completamente casual.

James asintió.

-Es bueno que la mujer se lleve una alegría de vez en cuando -parecía que Sirius le estaba perdonando la vida por haber sido Premio Anual-. No sólo vas a darle disgustos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco me lo esperaba. De verdad creía que te lo iban a dar a ti, Lunático.

Remus no le dio importancia.

-Tú eres mejor en Pociones.

-Vaya panorama -dijo Sirius, colocando definitivamente los pies en el regazo de Remus, que le levantó una ceja-. Remus es prefecto, Evans y tú, Premio Anual… Peter -llamó, fingiendo desesperación-. Nos hemos quedado solos.

-Rayos -contestó Peter, eligiendo su próxima jugada-. Tendremos que sobrevivir como podamos.

-¿Crees que la empollonería es contagiosa? -preguntó él muy preocupado.

Peter suspiró, soltando una carta, que se quedó flotando entre ellos como si hubiese una mesa invisible.

-Es posible, antes Cornamenta era normal.

-¿A quién llamas anormal?

Remus pudo ver la sonrisa de Lily, que se divertía asistiendo al espectáculo. Él se dedicó a juguetear con los cordones de las zapatillas de Sirius hasta que el tren se detuvo.

Al bajar el sol les recibió con un brillo cegador que obligó a Sirius a ponerse las gafas. Remus estudió el plano que había en la pared de la estación con los ojos entrecerrados y luego echó a andar hacia la salida.

James canturreaba mientras andaba. Se paró en seco ante un puesto de souvenirs a la entrada de la estación. Peter se giró hacia él, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Ahora os alcanzo -dijo mientras examinaba las toallas y la ropa expuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros y aligeró el paso. Se levantaba un vientecillo rizado que les despejaba el calor del sol de tarde. James corrió hasta ponerse a su altura, cerrando apresuradamente la cremallera de su bolsa.

-¿Qué hacías? -preguntó Peter. Él sonrió cómplice y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

__________________________________________________________

En otra de las fotos se ve a Lily medio tumbada sobre una toalla de rayas blancas y rojas, el mismo tono de rojo que su pelo. Se ajusta las gafas de sol con una mano, mirando a algo que queda fuera del encuadre de la foto pero Remus sabe que es Sirius tratando de ahogar a James en el mar. Está descalza y la blusa y el pelo se agitan con el aire.

__________________________________________________________

La arena de la playa era de un color apagado y había montones de rocas oscuras esparcidos aquí y allá. Remus sujetó la cámara con las dos manos, queriendo hacer fotos a todas partes, reprimiéndose para encontrar el momento adecuado.

Sirius retaba a los demás a una carrera hasta el agua. James soltó su bolsa y se puso a buscar en ella.

-Ahora mismo, dame solo un segundo, Canuto.

Él le observó con impaciencia. Lily estaba agachada sacando su toalla; James se acercó a ella y le colocó una pamela de paja en la cabeza. Ella se incorporó llevándose una mano al sombrero, confundida.

-¿Lo ves? -James sonreía ampliamente. La pamela llevaba un pañuelo blanco anudado que se movía con el viento-. Sabía que te quedaría bien. ¡Tonto el último!

Remus observó a través del objetivo a los tres merodeadores echando a correr hasta la orilla deshaciéndose de la ropa por el camino. Apretó el botón cuando encuadró a Lily de pie con unas piernas larguísimas y una sonrisa mal disimulada, extendiendo la toalla que el viento ondeaba como a una bandera. Su figura estaba un poco desenfocada, pero el fondo –el agua azul grisácea, las pinceladas blancas de las olas- era nítido y el mar se alargaba hasta el final de la foto. Junto a Lily, apenas se veían las huellas que habían dejado los otros en su carrera.

-Tú y tu cámara, Remus –dijo Lily desde detrás de sus gafas de sol, sentada en la toalla.

-Fue un buen regalo –repuso él simplemente, sentándose a su lado y quitándose las zapatillas sin usar las manos. La arena estaba caliente.

Ella se quitó el sombrero y lo giró entre las manos.

-Es bonito -apuntó él. Lily sonrió y se lo volvió a poner.

-Sí que lo es.

Las olas rompían suavemente en la orilla, y la arena fina se deslizaba entre los dedos de sus pies. James les llamó desde el agua.

-¿No vas a bañarte, Remus? -preguntó Lily. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y sus ojos eran de un verde más claro.

Remus se contempló. Llevaba pantalones largos, zapatillas y camiseta, y no tenía intención de quitarse ninguna de ellas.

-No creo.

A su lado, Lily se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

-Pues tarde o temprano te obligarán.

Remus vio a Sirius caminando con dificultad entre las olas hacia la arena.

-Lo sé.

Trató de negociar. No soltó la cámara de fotos para poder agarrarse a ella como excusa para no mojarse. Sirius no negociaba. Le agarró por detrás, de la cintura, y prácticamente le arrastró a la arena. Le mordió sin tapujos, a través de la camiseta.

-Quítate esto, por Merlín -exclamaba-. Te vas a cocer ahí dentro.

Remus notó los pies fríos. Trató de mantener el equilibrio, se zafó de los brazos de Sirius.

-Me acabo de calar -informó. Las olas le lamían el bajo de los pantalones. Sirius se cruzó de brazos, planeando por dónde atacar para tirarle al agua. Remus le aguantó la mirada y le hizo una foto.

El sol le había salpicado las mejillas de pecas. James le atacó por la espalda y Sirius cayó al agua de frente. Empaparon a Remus, gritaron y chapotearon. Él se alejó un poco y bajó la cámara.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas blancas y el horizonte se fundía en un único azul profundo. Las llamas naranjas de la hoguera flameaban sobre la arena dibujando sombras y recovecos en la ropa y la cara de Remus y Peter, sentados junto a ella. Remus terminaba de recoger los restos de la cena y Peter contemplaba el cielo con expresión ausente. Algo preocupada, incluso.

James y Sirius volvieron corriendo del agua, llenándose los pies de arena mojada.

-Baño nocturno -dijo Sirius, respirando hondo-. Esto te da la vida, hermano.

Se dejó caer junto a Remus, restregándose contra él para mojarle, apoyando todo su peso en su hombro. Él se revolvió pero al final acabó con la mano distraídamente colocada entre su pelo, trazando en círculos como si estuviese acariciando a un perro guardián.

Peter les daba la espalda, apoyado en las manos y mirando al infinito, y Lily estaba sentada en una roca plana más allá. Apenas llegaban a ella las luces de la hoguera; más allá de sus piernas su figura sólo se intuía.

James se alejó del fuego y se sentó junto a ella sin preguntar, descolocándose el pelo mojado. Se puso las gafas que llevaba en la mano y miró hacia arriba, a las estrellas.

Lily le contempló. Medio desnudo en la playa, nocturno, lleno de gotitas de agua resplandecientes, parecía completamente relajado. En paz.

-Así que séptimo -empezó él, sin bajar la mirada del cielo.

Lily suspiró sin querer.

-Sí.

Hablaron bajito. Dejaron correr una conversación que era importante a pesar de no estar diciendo nada en realidad. Hogwarts, los profesores, las clases. Las escapadas y las trastadas. Las conquistas y los fracasos. Historias que James jamás contaría, excepto a Lily.

James no sabía si se debía a las latas de cerveza que había bebido en la cena, pero los demás estaban alejados, en la hoguera, y ella no se lo diría a nadie.

-Ha habido veces que… -huía con los ojos, contemplando el mar oscuro, preguntándose cuándo la conversación se había vuelto íntima-. Me he sentido como un fraude.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él se esforzó por hacerse entender.

-Ya sabes, cuando Sirius empezó a salir con chicas. ¿En qué curso estábamos? ¿Tercero? ¿Segundo? -sacudió la cabeza-. Yo le seguí, y a veces me daba cuenta de que mi único objetivo era eso. Igualarle, buscarle, ir a su altura aunque eso significase... estar con chicas que ni siquiera me gustaban.

Lily tenía el pelo ondulado por la humedad del mar y las pestañas muy largas. No podía mirar.

-Sabes, creo que a lo mejor fue por eso por lo que me puse tan pesado contigo. Tú me gustas de verdad -notó que ella balanceaba los pies-. Sí, sé que lo sabes porque te lo he repetido miles de veces, pero… soy cabezota cuando estoy convencido de lo que digo.

James aún tenía la piel húmeda. El pelo más oscuro de lo habitual, goteándole en los hombros.

-Es simplemente que contigo me siento completamente bien -se miraba los pies, hablando como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Que no me falta nada.

Levantó la vista y la miró.

-Debes pensar que soy un puto pesado.

Lily sentía algo temblándole a la altura del ombligo. Se raspó un poco las palmas de las manos cuando se apoyó para inclinarse hacia él.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? -dijo ella en voz muy baja. James pensó que se iba a romper y le dieron ganas de cogerla de la mano-. En si es cierto que cuando besas se te empañan las gafas.

Él permaneció incapaz de moverse. Abrió la boca para decir '¿Qué?' pero el flequillo de Lily le hizo cosquillas y cuando ella bajó los párpados pudo ver esas pestañas interminables.Y entonces le besó.

James sabía a sal, un poco a cerveza y a chico, y fue un beso torpe y lento que les recorrió de arriba abajo y que no quisieron terminar nunca. Mojado, cálido, veraniego; James se esforzó por alargar cada segundo y Lily besaba de puntillas, con un cuidado infinito, como si hubiese estado toda su vida preparándose para eso.

Como todas las cosas buenas, Sirius vino a estropearlo, y James le podría haber odiado con toda su alma si no fuera porque estaba flotando a varios kilómetros de allí.

-¡Ostia! ¡Cornamenta!

Su voz sonó profundamente sorprendida. Ellos se separaron y miraron hacia la hoguera, donde los demás les contemplaban boquiabiertos. Remus fue el primero en sonreír.

Sirius casi estaba levantado.

-¡Mira lo que pasa! -exclamó al final, volviéndose hacia Remus-. ¡Los dos Pemios Anuales! Dumbledore los cría y ellos se juntan…

Lily se rió a su lado. Se volvió hacia ella.

-Remus tenía razón -admitió, quitándole las gafas y limpiándolas con la blusa, sin dejar de sonreír.

James levantó la ceja.

-¿En que se empañan? -las recuperó y se las puso en la punta de la nariz. Lily y su eterna sonrisa. Alargó el dedo índice y se las colocó sobre el puente.

-No, en que acabarías gustándome.

James podría echar a volar. Podría ponerse al frente de un ejército y batir al enemigo más fuerte. Podría escalar el pico más alto o atrapar la switch en menos de nueve segundos porque Lily le daba el segundo beso, que siempre es infinitamente mejor que el primero.

Esa noche no durmieron. Se mantuvieron en esa frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, a ratos desvelados, a ratos apenas conscientes. James y Lily se tumbaron el uno junto al otro escuchando el mar y contemplando el cielo clarear; Sirius y Remus hacían otro tanto al otro lado de las brasas de la hoguera. Peter dormitaba placenteramente.

Hablaron toda la noche, y se besaron más veces. Cuando las primeras gaviotas rompieron el silencio, Sirius se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos, y miró en su dirección.

-Ya que es una noche de momentos empalagosos, Potter… -susurraba. Remus estaba dormido junto a él-. Hay algo que debo decirte…

James se había dado cuenta de que Sirius llevaba un rato contemplando a Remus dormir. Ahora se agarraba las manos, nervioso. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas, con cuidado de no cagarla.

-Déjalo, Canuto -musitó James a su vez, mirándole divertido-. Nunca se te ha dado bien disimular. -contempló a Remus una vez más. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad-. Si vais a estar juntos, cuídame al pelopaja, ¿vale?

Sirius se mantuvo un segundo en silencio. Luego sonrió pícaramente, satisfecho. Profundamente aliviado.

-Me alegro de que no me partas la cara o me llames marica o algo así.

James le sacó la lengua, enredando y desenredando el pelo de Lily, que también había empezado a adormilarse.

-Ahora no. Pero a partir de mañana no habrá quien me aguante. Tengo un montón de sinónimos. Gay. Maricón. Desviado. Sodomita.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo.

-Sodomita -repitió.

James asintió. El agua del mar parecía haber absorbido toda la oscuridad del cielo; el azul oscuro contrastaba con el pálido del horizonte. Las gaviotas surcaban el aire en formación, bajando velozmente hacia el agua.

-Creo que seguiré llamándote Canuto -sentenció James. Más allá de sus zapatillas había surgido un cangrejo de la arena y se paseaba hacia la roca más cercana-. Sigues siendo tú.

Sirius se volvió a tumbar. El aire era nuevo y todo estaba en su sitio. Pensó que esa mañana era la mejor de su vida; que seguramente el instante antes de morir, volvería allí, a la arena y la hoguera, a Lily y a James, a los cuatro juntos. Somnolientos, queriendo parar el tiempo. Su tiempo.

Cuando el sol había asomado ya la mitad de su cara encima de la línea del horizonte y las olas reflejaban la luz como si fueran diamantes, Sirius se puso en pie. Lily ya llevaba un rato sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas, mientras que James seguía tumbado, trazando con los dedos rectas y curvas y mil figuras en su espalda. Sirius se acercó a ellos y se frotó las manos.

-Bueno, Evans. Ha llegado la hora.

Ella le miró sin comprender. Sirius se lanzó como un rayo, para que no pudiesen reaccionar: agarró a Lily por la cintura y por las piernas, la levantó en vilo y echó a correr a traspiés hacia el mar.

Ella gritó y se rió y pataleó, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Pronto empezaron a salpicarle gotitas saladaspor los costados, mientras que Sirius se abría paso a zancadas huyendo de James.

-Penitencia por llevarte a mi Cornamenta, bruja pelirroja -exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Bautizo de Merodeadores!

Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de retener aire cuando Sirius se hundió con ella. Vio una fila de burbujas subir ante sus ojos y luego la superficie de nuevo.

Tosió y se soltó de Sirius. Se puso de pie en el fondo: la ropa le pesaba y trataba de flotar. Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, esa expresión de prefecta a punto de castigar a alguien. Falso todo. Los mechones rojos se habían oscurecido y le chorreaban por la frente y las mejillas. Sirius pensó que tenía unos ojos preciosos.

-No hay ningún bautizo de Merodeadores, ¿verdad?

Él le sonrió, perruno, dispuesto a aceptarla por completo. No le hacía falta decirlo en voz alta, pero Lily sabía. Siempre había sabido que si James era feliz, Sirius lo era el doble.

-A partir de ahora sí, señora Potter.

Ella se echó a reír y le empujó, intentando ahogarle. Sirius la agarró de nuevo por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella, la hundió en el agua, se pelearon.

En la playa, Remus estaba de pie con la cámara en las manos, una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada brillante.

__________________________________________________________

La última de las fotos de la playa era sin duda la que más le gustaba. Sirius corriendo hacia el océano con Lily en brazos, rebosante de energía, carrera directa hacia el amanecer. El sol se veía enorme y rojo, y el agua dorada, mágica. Remus veía esa foto y no le atacaba la nostalgia; era como un bálsamo sanador, un recuerdo irrompible que le hacía sentirse más joven que nunca.

__________________________________________________________


	8. bonus luces rojas

**Esto ocurre en el piso de Sirius de Camden y es parte de Polaroids. Nc-17, aviso. Muchas gracias a los lectores y los reviewadores. Animan mucho =).**

__________________________________________________________

La foto muestra en primer plano un montón de bombillas pequeñas y rojas, oscilando unas encima de otras, enredadas, sobre la pared. A la derecha de la foto, al fondo de la habitación, está la figura desenfocada de Sirius, espalda desnuda, vaqueros a medio poner, un poco encorvado abrochándose la cremallera de la bragueta. Matinal, hambriento y satisfecho.

__________________________________________________________

En medio de la pared desnuda de su habitación, Sirius había colgado una maraña de luces de Navidad. Colgaban ramas enredadas de destellos rojos hacia el suelo, como una bandada de hadas, inmóviles sobre su cama improvisada. Muy parecidas a las que poblaban el castillo de Hogwarts en Navidad, a las que se colocaban en los marcos de las puertas y las barandillas de las escaleras en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Remus no pudo mirar nada más. Sirius le hizo girarse cogiéndole el brazo y le abrasó con una mirada turbia, caliente. Las luces rojas coloreaban la habitación. Remus le besó, tratando de controlar la urgencia que se incrementaba a cada minuto. Empezó despacio, rozándole, buscándole en la frontera. Sirius se separó.

-Remus Lupin, cualquiera diría que estás jugando conmigo.

Él se lamió los labios.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Sirius se quitó la camiseta por toda respuesta. La piel del pecho se le puso de gallina. Así, desnudo de cintura para arriba, a la luz rojiza y pornográfica, era todo masculino y fuerte y sexual.

Habló con esa voz que le hacía olvidar cómo se pensaba.

-Me refiero a que llevas mirándome de esa forma toda la noche -Sirius deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta-. Esa. Justo esa.

Remus acercó la boca a su oído y susurró.

-¿De qué forma?

-De forma que parece que quieres tirarme al suelo y comerme vivo, Lupin. Cuando miras así te vuelves transparente. Puedo ver todas esas cosas obscenas en las que estás pensando.

Remus pensó que no tenía derecho a decir eso, porque en ese momento Sirius le estaba lanzando una mirada larga, profunda, de arriba a abajo y al revés, y Remus tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para asegurarse de que aún llevaba pantalones porque, joder, con esa forma de mirar, lento, Sirius le estaba desnudando.

Le estaba costando respirar.

-No lo sabes -dijo. Sirius tenía los ojos brillantes y oscuros, prometiéndole cosas que no les iba a dar tiempo a hacer en sólo una noche-. Ni te lo imaginas.

Sirius le besó y sabía a rock and roll, rápido, hosco y rítmico. Le sujetó la ropa y le atrajo hacia él, cayeron por la habitación hasta el colchón que había tirado en el suelo, bajo las bombillas de Gryffindor. Remus se dejó arrastrar, gruñendo sin darse cuenta, dejando restos de saliva en su boca.

Entre el sonido de la respiración agitada de Sirius y el incendio que sentía debajo de la piel, Remus se percató de que oía música. No salía de ningún sitio y, a la vez, estaba alrededor de él, en todas partes. Sentía la magia radiante del hechizo de Sirius, que le erizaba el vello y le ponía música en los oídos. Sonaba a ritmo, a guitarra, a voces incitando a perder el control.

Remus consiguió pronunciar las palabras sacando el aire de algún lugar.

-¿Me has hechizado?

Sirius le sonrió.

-A ti no. La habitación.

Aún tumbado en el colchón, Remus caía. El vértigo le temblaba en el estómago y el pulso le retumbaba en todo su cuerpo. Sentía que cada uno de sus músculos, cada centímetro de su piel golpeaba furiosamente al ritmo de sus latidos.

Sirius, encima de él, con las manos que parecían enormes en su estrecha espalda, seguía hablándole.

-A ti no se te puede hechizar, Remus.

Y no se podía. Sirius miraba la expresión devastada de su cara y se deshacía. A Remus le brillaban los ojos al sentir el encantamiento a su alrededor. La habitación vibrando al compás que ellos marcaban, llenando el aire de la música que ellos componían con cada movimiento, con cada beso. La magia serpenteaba entre ellos como una corriente eléctrica, les inflamaba y les llenaba de energía. Remus le estaba clavando los dedos en la espalda, pero no le dolía. Sirius estaba concentrado intentando quitarle los pantalones sin dejar de besarle ni un segundo. Dentro de su cabeza oía sólo los jadeos impacientes de Remus, la música y algunos pensamientos inconexos acerca de que Remus llevaba demasiada ropa. Sirius quería quitarle los pantalones y tener sus piernas desnudas debajo de él, pero también quería deshacerse de esa camiseta y además hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

La cara de Remus desapareció bajo la camiseta unos instantes, y cuando volvió a emerger Sirius se tuvo que detener. Pensó que su próximo objetivo sería gastar todos sus ahorros en ponerle un monumento a ese pelo, esparcido aquí y allá; a esos ojos más claros y brillantes de ferocidad y a esa sonrisa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos _travesura realizada._ El aspecto salvaje de Remus justo antes de follar. Tenía que ser Transformación avanzada porque no quedaba rastro alguno del alumno modelo que conocían en clase. Sirius le empujaba hasta ese límite en el que Remus dejaba de ser Remus y se mostraba lunático.

Tenía que ser magia.

Remus le mordía, Sirius quería hacerle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sin abandonar la curva interminable de su cuello, preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?

A Remus le vibró el pecho y cuando él levantó la vista vio que se mordía el labio inferior. Le aguantaba la mirada y de pronto Sirius sintió su mano entre las piernas. Remus sonreía con los ojos. Le susurró, tremendo, con la punta de la lengua tras los labios. Antes de asimilar lo que había dicho, Sirius se preguntó cómo podía estar tan jodidamente bueno y como es que nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Luego Sirius asimiló la respuesta y no volvió a pensar nada más.

-Quiero que me hagas aullar.

Sirius le ordenó que se diese la vuelta con la respiración agitada. No quería sonar tan brusco pero a Remus no parecía importarle obedecer. Vio sus dedos largos aferrarse al colchón. La línea de sudor brillante que le recorría la espalda.

Remus era delgado. Sirius le sujetó con las manos, caliente debajo de él. Le miró la nuca, el pelo pajizo disparado hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales y supo que querría follarle toda la noche y toda la mañana del resto de sus vidas.

A partir de ahí todo se concentró en Remus, en una retahíla de _RemusRemusRemus_ que se repetía en su cabeza y lo musitaba sin darse cuenta.

La maraña de luces rojas se agitaba a su ritmo contra la pared. Remus se sentía encendido, abrasivo y vuelto del revés. Quería cerrar los ojos con fuerza pero la canción continuaba, escuchaba la voz de Sirius murmurando algo y él sólo podía desear que siguiese. Sonaban duro, arrítmicos, a sudor y saliva, y sabía que si Sirius se detenía por cualquier cosa él se moriría. Sencilla y llanamente. Se veía desde fuera, se escuchaba diciendo _sí_ y _ah_ con un tono que en cualquier otro momento hubiese considerado excesivamente obsceno. Estaban follando literalmente como animales, y Remus se perdía en ese torbellino de sonidos e imágenes cada vez más, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca.

Sirius cumplía sus promesas. Le mordió detrás de la oreja, con fuerza y en el momento exacto. El dolor y la sorpresa se fundieron y Remus se corrió sin reprimir un grito. Sirius le gruñó _Remuus_ al oído, alargando la u, desde la base del estómago. Aullando él también, todo caliente, resbaladizo y lleno de música.

Se quedaron exhaustos, Sirius sobre Remus, sintiéndose incapaces de moverse. Sirius sabía que le estaba aplastando así que respiró hondo y se colocó -ardiendo, pegajoso, en la gloria- a su lado en el colchón.

Remus no se movió, solo se estremeció con un escalofrío que se paseó desde la nuca hasta los pies. Cuando al final emergió del colchón y giró la cara hacia él, a Sirius le entraron ganas de tirárselo otra vez, pero su cuerpo le pedía clemencia

-Te voy a dar una tregua, Lupin -dijo Sirius con voz nocturna y ronca-. Pero que sepas que no puedes ir por ahí con esa mirada y todas esas pecas.

Remus preguntó _¿Qué mirada? _sin apenas voz.

-Esa de recién follado.

Sirius vio cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. Cerró los ojos para no ver más, por su propia salud física y la de Remus.

Le escuchaba respirar. Pasó un rato tan largo que Sirius creyó que se había dormido. Él mismo caminaba en la frontera, haciendo eses. Le pesaban los párpados y el interior de la cabeza.

-Ha sido un hechizo fantástico -le oyó decir a su lado, lejísimos. No se vio capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo, así que se limitó a murmurar.

-Contigo es fácil.


End file.
